Fight With Me
by katey8
Summary: AU - Kayley is a lady from the North Downs and before her father decides her future husband for her, she spends a summer in Rivendell where she meets a company of dwarves, a wizard, and a halfling. Yearning for a sense of freedom and adventure she steals away with the company and discovers the real world and it's dangers and of course perhaps love... "No. Absolutely not."
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Guests**

It is a beautiful summer's day and Kayley was out with her horse galloping back to the Homely House of Rivendell through it's trees, listening to the rhythm of her mount's hooves drumming against the forest floor, the whistling of the birds, and the whisperings of the leaves waving in the breeze. This was freedom. True freedom, and Kayley never wanted to go back.

She left her horse at the stables and departed for her chambers. But on her way, still outside, she could hear the faint sound of laughter from up ahead; not the melodious laughter of the elves, but more bellowing and loud, like her father. And as she rounded the corner to where a fountain stood she was shocked to find it occupied by dwarves! And naked too!

Kayley blushed and pivoted on her heel to take an alternate route to her chambers when she bumped into Lord Elrond and Lindir.

Swallowing her giggles, she bowed. "Excuse me, my lords. I didn't see you."

Lord Elrond returned the greeting with a bow of his head. "You had a pleasant ride this afternoon, I take it."

"Very much, thank you," she smiled. "Although I would very much have liked to have gone on the patrol with you."

Lord Elrond's eyes smiled and he arched a brow, "You are my ward and therefore you are under my protection until you return home."

"But isn't a ward too supposed to take part in certain activities?"

"Certain activities that don't require the sacrifice of one such as you, my lady," Lord Elrond added. It was followed by a roar, a splash, then an uproar of laughter.

Kayley turned around but remembering the cause for the ruckus were completely in the nude she sucked in her lips to refrain from laughing and eyed Lord Elrond with much curiosity.

"If you wish to be a part of _certain_ activities, I suggest you meet us for supper."

Kayley smiled then bowed her head, "My lords," then hurried to her chambers where she asked for a bath to be drawn.

While getting ready, she over heard some of the talk between a couple of the elf maids about the dwarves and how they were the cause for the pack of orcs crossing through their borders.

*Why do you think they were chasing them?* Kayley asked in their language.

~*I'm not sure, my lady,*~ one answered in elvish. ~*But I doubt their stumbling across Rivendell was on purpose. Dwarves do not desire the company of elves. It's unusual.*~

Kayley made her way to where Lord Elrond and the dwarves were dining where she could hear much laughter, and singing. One dwarf with pigtails and a hat Kayley quite liked was standing on top of a table singing while others were throwing food everywhere! One dwarf even threw a pile of mush in her direction. She ducked and the young dwarf with the funny hair and knitted mittens instantly realized he almost hit a lady and clapped his hands to his mouth. The other dwarves noticed to and the laughter died and the singing dwarf ceased his song and all eyes were on the young lady dressed in a red and white dress that didn't look at all elvish, however her her was styled in an elven manner: loosely pulled back with a single braid centered down her raven hair.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat and stood up from his seat as an old man dressed in grey robes did the same. "May present the Lady Kayley daughter of Gideon, Lord of the North Downs." All the dwarves stood up at the mention of her title out of respect.

"Greetings, my lady," the old man began. "I am Gandalf the Grey."

"I have heard of you, wizard," Kayley smiled. "The Rangers speak of you."

Gandalf looked gave her a look showing he was flattered yet concern. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, there's more to this introduction."

A dwarf with a white beard and velvet red tunic, bowed his head with a kind smile, "Balin, at your service, my lady."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the halfling bowed.

"You're a hobbit?" she responded. "Curious that a hobbit of the Shire should find himself in the presence of dwarves." She glanced at an enormous dwarf who quickly wiped his mouth with the back of both hands.

"Bombur, at your service," he said with his mouth full.

A young and handsome blonde next to the halfling bowed next, "Fili, at your service, my lady."

"Dori, at your service, my lady."

"Ori, at your service, my lady. And I'm terribly sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to almost hit you."

"There's no need to apologize, master Ori. I would not have mind to be a part of your fun."

The dwarf with the knitted mittens blushed in embarrassment as Kayley smiled at him. The blonde called Fili arched an eyebrow at him.

Down the table Kayley was introduced to dwarf after dwarf until finally, stepping forward, away from the corner was the last of them. He looked dark and mysterious, and yet oddly handsome. He bowed his head without saying a word, his icy stare connecting with Kayley's.

Annoyed the wizard, Gandalf spoke for him, "And this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain," Kayley recited with a slight smile of amusement. "I've heard of you. The lost prince and heir of Erebor. The most majestic kingdom of all Middle-Earth that can even challenge the glory of Minis Tirith."

"You seem knowledgable for a daughter of man," inquired Thorin.

"You forget already, master dwarf, my people have a relationship with the Rangers of the North, who know of such."

For a moment Kayley held onto his stare lost in wonder of why Thorin Oakenshield has been found here in Rivendell. She was determined to find out.

After supper, Elrond met with the wizard, Thorin, the white-bearded dwarf, and the hallooing in private. So they thought.

"You're standing in front of the very few people who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," the wizard scolded.

Thorin hesitated. He doesn't want to give Lord Elrond the… map? Kayley wondered if her guess was right. If the map was of what she was thinking. Thorin stepped forward but the older dwarf pleaded him not to. Thorin ignored him and handed the map to the elf.

"Erebor," said Elrond. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf answered. "As you know these sort of artifacts sometimes contain hidden texts."

Kayley turned back against the wall out of sight as Elrond turned in her direction with the map in hand.

"You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" came the wizard's voice again. Kayla peeked her head around the corner to see Elrond holding up the map to study it.

Elrond spoke in elvish, but Kayley could not catch it. "Moonrunes," Gandalf repeated and Kayley understood, though, not sure what moonrunes were exactly.

Elrond explained, "Moonrunes can only be read by the light of the same moon and the same season of which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Come with me," said Elrond and they followed Elrond and just as they were passing, Kayley caught a glimpse of Thorin looking her way and she pivoted on her heel then skipped into a fast paced down the hall.

Something exciting was happening and Kayley did not want to miss out before returning to a life behind walls.

Meanwhile, the rest of the dwarves were by themselves chatting, joking and feeding pieces of elven furniture to a fire where Bofur was roasting a sausage.

He brought it up from the fire to inspect the delicacy he and his fellow dwarves were missing at supper then glanced up at his the fat dwarf sitting on a table with food in his arms; the table already creaking beneath his weight.

"Bombur," Bofur called and through the sausage which Bombur snatched in his hand. That little weight caused the table to give way finally and the fat dwarf dropped to the floor.

All the dwarves burst into hysterical laughter that all seemed to cease when the young lady of the North arrived and said, "You're on a quest." She wore a big smile that in the fire's light, many of the dwarves, the younger ones especially, found beautiful. "Do not deny it, I've overheard. You are all traveling to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim your home. Facing against dangers I can only imagine and have only read in books or heard the Rangers speak of."

"You seem awfully fond of dangerous quests, aren't you my lady?" the young brunette beamed.

Kayley took a step toward him, "Please, let me go with you. I've trained in the art of combat since the moment I could walk."

"Really?" the young blonde asked with amusement. "Let's see it." With a sly smile on his face he broke he picked up two legs that were broken off a chair and tossed one to Kayley.

As soon as she caught the chair leg in her hand Kayley took her stance and blocked the blonde's attack, binding it away from her leaving her chest open for the blonde to strike but she quickly tapped it away, advancing closer to him and hitting him with what would be the pommel of the imaginary sword.

The blonde let out a huff of air at the jab then winced as soon as he felt wood hit his side.

The dwarves laughed and the Brunetted jumped to his feet with a big grin on his face. He tapped the blonde on the shoulder, "May I cut in, Brother."

"By all means," the blonde insisted, stepping aside.

The brunette, now holding the chair piece his brother held swung up over his head, but Kayley was quick and blocked it just in time before it knocked her on the head.

The two went at it while the dwarves watched with much amusement, "C'mon, Kili! Don't let her touch you like that!" the bald dwarf with tattoos shouted with laughter following from the other dwarves.

Kayley raised her "sword" and Kili froze, his smile disappearing as well as the laughter from the audience and Kayley could feel a large hand grabbing her wrist.

She turned around and met the dark, icy eyes of Thorin Oakenshield.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Proving I can assist you on your quest."

Thorin's eyes darted over to his company and they all averted theirs from their king. "It was you eavesdropping on our business with the elf, wasn't it?" he spat.

"Indeed I was," Kayley spoke with much confidence. "Do you think Lord Elrond would have included me if I asked? Do you think a company of dwarves who have stumbled into a realm of elves would have told me of their adventure if I asked. And now that I know of your business and demonstrated to your company what I can offer to your journey, you might as well take me with you."

"How old are you?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Doesn't matter, since you would only judge harshly based on that fact."

"Have you ever encountered orcs before?"

"You should know the North Downs borders the lands of the ancient King of Angmar, now dead."

"And have you ever fought in a battle before?"

His answers were one right after another and Kayley wondered if he was even listening to her answers. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare, not daring to drop her gaze in defeat. "As I've told your companions, I've been trained in combat skills since I could walk."

He took a step closer and then another. Unexpectedly he grabbed the chair leg firmly in his hand and Kayley felt a soft thud against her stomach and she let out a gasp as her body curved around Thorin's fist that stayed there.

Kayley met Thorin's icy gaze once more with hers filling with flames.

"You need more practice when it comes to keeping your guard up. If I had a dagger in my hand, you would be dead. Surprises like this will happen quite often, and it's nothing a princess from the North Downs will be able to handle."

Kayley glared at him for one more moment then let go of her grip on the chair leg, still held in Thorin's hand, and shoved passed him down the steps.

"She was very good, Uncle, for what it's worth." Thorin ignored the brunette's comment.

"Prepare to leave at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stow-Away**

"Prepare to leave at dawn." Kayley stayed long enough to hear that information and made her way back to her quarters thinking of what she was going to tell Lord Elrond.

In her chambers, she asked one of the maids to be sure Lord Elrond hears that she will be going for a morning ride and to not expect her at breakfast.

The next morning Kayley jumped out of bed and scrambled for her tunic, trousers, boots, but what was she to do with her pack? And her sword? Her father gave her a sword before she left in case of an orc raid and she needed a little more protection than her escort. Her escorts. If they were to find out about her disappearance, surely they'll be the first to go after her. She smiled. She wondered how far she'll be successful.

Kayley rolled a spare blanket with her sword inside. If anyone should ask, she was simply going to use it to lay down on the ground if she wished. She always had a flask of water with her, so that wouldn't be a suspicion. Off to the stables she went and insisted on tying her blanket to her saddle herself.

"I should be back by noon," she informed one of her own personal guards. Then she mounted her horse and trotted out of the stables. She desperately wanted to gallop out but didn't want to draw any attention. Everyone seemed to be speaking about the dwarves and their early departure. Kayley only hoped she could catch up to them before dark.

When she entered the forest where she always goes for horseback riding, Kayley looked over her shoulder to and scanned the scene behind her. She reached behind her and wiggled her sword from her rolled-up blanket and tied it to her belt. If orcs were still lingering around the borders, she best be prepared. Then again she hoped she wouldn't cross a pack while alone. In her experience she had crossed orcs before, but she was always guarded and never fought a single one.

Kayley clicks her tongue and reigning her horse to the right she kicked it's side with a "Ha!" and the horse springs into a gallop away from the forest and away from Rivendell. Kayla closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the air. Her heart was thumping and she could feel the rush of adrenaline flow through her as she left the safety of Rivendell.

The dwarves had made camp for their first night leaving Rivendell. They ate and warmed themselves by the fire, until they doused it and all laid out their bedrolls and Nori was the first to stand watch.

There was a noise in the peaceful quiet. A a faint thumping noise, like a heartbeat getting louder and louder.

"Rider!" Nori whispered harshly moving to wake his companions. "Rider! There's something coming this way.

"Grab your weapons," Thorin commanded. When Bilbo drew his he remembered Gandalf's words, emIt'll glow blue when orcs are near/em, but there was no glow at all. "Wait for my command," Thorin finished.

As soon as the figure of a horse was clear Thorin gave out a yell and the others ran forward with him towards the horse frightening it so that it reared, allowing Dwalin to pull the rider down and Fili was there with a dagger up to the figure's throat.

"I am no orc!" Kayley shouted. She was panting heavily.

"My lady," Fili addressed withdrawing the dagger.

Dwalin pulled her up by her cloak with one hand and removed her hood with the other then dropped her with surprise. "It is the lass from Rivendell." As if realizing he had dropped a princess he helped her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin spat as he took a step towards her.

"Joining you on your quest."

"You need to go, now," he ordered.

Kayley took another step forward. It was too dark to see but she can imagine the ice-color of his eyes. "You command me to return to Rivendell at this hour of night? I am a Princess of the North Downs. The daughter of Gideon III. I am worth a wealthy price and if anything were to happen to me it would the fault of your orders." Bilbo looked at her as if she were a child talking back to a scolding parent then glancing at Thorin anxious for his reaction. She continued, "Or you may wait until morning when there's light and you can escort me back yourself, since - as I've heard - there's been a pack of orcs wondering near, and I would need protection. Then again, you are on a tight schedule and cannot risk delay."

The dwarves looked at one another, nodding. "She's got a point, Thorin," came in Balin. "We cannot delay." Thorin growled before approaching her. He was so close to her, the very distance he lightly punched her in the stomach just last night. But Kayley had her hands beside her in fists, ready for any of his sudden movements.

"Dwalin," he spoke without taking his eyes off Kayley. "Relieve Nori. You'll take the next watch and Lady Kayley will join you. Everyone resume your rest. We depart at the first crack of dawn."

Kayley glared at the back of Thorin's head as he walked away until the night absorbed him from her vision.

Kayley was exhausted from her ride and struggled to keep her eyes open while on watch with Dwalin, and as soon as Fili relieved them, she didn't bother to lay out her bedroll, but just flop to the ground and pulled her hood over her face. Sleep found her quickly, yet just as quickly as it came someone was shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile, no matter how exhausted she was, but a handsome face with blonde hair and kind eyes were staring back at her.

"Let's move." It was that growling voice that reminded her how tired she was and hungry she was, and sore from being pulled down to the ground last night. Kayla gladly accepted Fili's hand to help her stand, but her eyes were glaring over at his uncle.

At the start of her travel with the company she rode her horse until she felt rested enough, she decided to lead her horse on foot and there she got the chance to get to know the each and every one of them, including the hobbit. She was very interested in his story and how he came into this company of dwarves and was fascinated by their tale of the trolls and how they escape and their flight from the orcs and wargs.

"And what about you, my lady?" asked Dori. "What brought you to Rivendell?"

"An escape really."

"What would you be escaping from?" asked Ori.

"Royalty is not how some may think it to be. You're always told what to do, or think, or say. You're never free to be yourself. And…." she trailed off in thought, her mind wondering from the dwarves and their path and returning to her stone castle in the north and her bedroom window framing the world and beyond and the stories told by the rangers. She looked down at the reigns in her hand, returning to the present, "And it's almost like a prison, really." To stray away from the subject at hand, which she wasn't ready to tell, "So my father sent me to Rivendell for the summer. What did you all think of it?"

The dwarves groaned and went on about the food, the music, how it could have been better. Then they got into the dining experience of the dwarves, and from there, the company continued to journey across the plans, underneath waterfalls, until finally they reached the Misty Mountains , where Kayley bid farewell to her steed and whispered the words in elvish for the horse to return to Rivendell.

The mountains were harsh and the storm didn't help at all. The rain made the dangerously narrow path slippery, Kayley backed as far back against the rocks as she could.

There was a shout and Kayley looked behind her to find Bilbo being pulled back against the rocks by Dwalin. She looked down at her own feet and curled her toes as if that would give her a better grip as she focused on her footing to prevent her from slipping to her death. She thought she gave a brave impression amongst her companions, and she fought back the fear of the long fall beneath her and the thoughts of the safe confinements of Rivendell. She will not show weakness, and she was certainly not going to let Thorin see her fears.

Thorin yelled something but Kayley could not hear over the thunder and the wind. But she heard Dwalin warn them of a huge boulder flying above them and hitting the side of the mountain. It broke and its remnants came tumbling from above them and she felt Kili's arm press her back against the rocks and she tilted her head against his shoulder.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin cried over the roaring wind. "It's a thunder battle!" Kayley's mouth gaped, her eyes squinting through the pouring rain, she could see a dark shape moving from the mountain.

"The legends are true!" Bofur yelled, "Giants! Stone Giants!"

The giant pulled another boulder from the mountainside and hurled it over their heads where it collided against the head of another giant behind them! If the narrow pathway wasn't narrow enough, the falling broken pieces of rock cut off the edges of where the company now stood.

Kayley looks down at her feet again. It was shaking. Fili yelled over to Kili. She realizes Fili and the others behind him were drifting further and further away. Kayley clings to Kili's arm. Suddenly they too were swerving away so fast Kayley screams, not caring anymore if that is a sign of weakness. She lurches to the side, but with Kili's arm still against her she's secure from slipping; and as more rocks tumble down upon them, she follows Dori, directly in front of her and pulls Kili by his sleeve and they jump off the knee of the giant and land on another ledge of the mountainside.

They all stood in fright watching their companions swerving on the other giants leg. As the remaining company swerved dangerously in the downpour of rain and the strong winds. When they served closer to their side of the mountain, the momentum wouldn't stop and Kayley gasped as their companions crashed into the rocks.

"NO!" Cried Thorin. "Fili!" Kili shoved Kayley forward for her to follow the company to the rocks as the giant moved away and fell into the depths below.

Rounding the corner Kayley let out a sigh of relief as they all found the rest of the company stirring, alive and seemingly unharmed.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur was looking around frantically, "Where's the hobbit?"

Bilbo was found dangling off the edge of the cliff. Some of the dwarves rushed to his aid to try to pull him up, but it was Thorin who leaped down and helped Bilbo up himself. Although, Thorin slipped and now was the one clinging on for his life until Dwalin got a hold of his arm and hauled him up.

"I thought we lost our burgler," said Dwalin catching his breath after Thorin was safely beside him.

"His been lost ever since he left home," Thorin growled. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Kayley was ready to scold him but bit her tongue and instead went to the hobbit's side to help him to his feet.

They found a cave nearby and once Dwalin scouted the backs of it, the company all settled in in the cold concave of the mountain with no fire on Thorin's orders.

Kayley lay out her bedroll, though damped, but still curled up in a ball with her damp cloak damped over her and her hood shielding her face. She shivered until at last she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goblin Town**

"Wake up!" cried Thorin. Kayley's eyes flutter open to see Thorin staring anxiously at the floor. That's when she could hear it. The sound of falling sand. She looked down —

"AAAHHH!" she screamed along with the others as the floor opened and they all tumbled and fell until they all landed with a thud on top of one another. Kayley winced, sure that she landed on someone's boot, but she didn't have time to find out whose.

Goblins came scurrying over to them. Their discussing hands reached out for her and she kicked and swatted as much as she could but there were too many, far too many that she was grabbed by the arms and pulled along with the rest of the dwarves. Finally Kayley realized the struggle was useless, although she did try to free herself from their grimy hands and kick at any others that dare come near her.

The goblin town was populated with goblins everywhere and all along their bridges were bones of who knows what, Kayley did not desire to know. Up at the end was a throne and upon that throne sat the largest and most grotesque goblin of all Kayley has ever witnessed. By the crown on his head, he must be the Goblin King.

The goblins dropped all their weapons, letting them clash and clang to the floor as the great goblin stepped down from his throne.

"Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?" Even from the middle of the group where she stood, Kayley could smell his foul breath and she closed her eyes for a moment to focus on preventing herself from vomiting. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins!" the king accused.

"Dwarves, your malevolence," a goblin corrected.

"Dwarves!" The king spoke the word with much distaste. "Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every Crack! Every Crevice!" as he shouted out his orders the goblins resumed groping Kayley, which she did not like at all and successfully punched one goblin in the nose.

"STOP IT!" Kayla yelled from where she stood. "You foul breath, dirt groveling, false king!"

The Goblin King looked directly at her and Kayley froze, she could feel her body trembling with fear. "Bring the _female_ to me."

Kayley began pushing her way to the front, "I don't need your disgusting servants dragging me along when I am perfectly capable of walking."

"You are no dwarf," the king observed.

"No. I am Kayley daughter of Gideon III, Lord of the North Downs. In his name I demand you release us at once."

The Goblin King only stares at her before he breaks out into laughter joined by all the other goblins, their cackling voices echoing through the caves. "And what if I refuse your demands?" he smiled mockingly.

"Then my father will hear of this and he'll come down with his army and you'll feel the wrath of the North."

"Is that so?" the Great Goblin chuckled, "And how will _Daddy_ hear about this if there's no one to tell him. Then again a princess of the north may be a worthy price," he laughed. "Tie her up," he said very casually and goblins were at her again, jumping her with ropes, while Kayley tries using all her strength to push them off and away.

"WAIT!" Thorin's voice roared over the commotion and Kayley was never so happy to hear it.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," continued the Great Goblin. "Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," he exaggerated a curtsey out of mockery. "Only," he popped up as if reminded of something, "you don't have a mountain so that makes you nobody, really." Thorin continued to stare down the goblin as he continued to speak. I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head," he chuckled, "nothing attached."

Kayley looked from the goblin to Thorin, breathing heavily and realizing Thorin was being hunted. _He _was the reason orcs were on the borders of Rivendell. Kayley was beginning to understand his warning about the dangers of the quest despite being bound as a prisoner for ransom.

"An old enemy," the Great Goblin mused. "Astride a white warg."

Kayley looked back at Thorin and he swallowed. "Azog the Defiler is dead. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you." The Goblin King laughed then turned to a tiny goblin in a bucket strung by a pulley. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him, I have found his prize. In the meantime," he announced turning back to his subjects, "Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! And bring me Oakenshield's head!"

"NO!" Kayley screamed. Seeing her friend's lives threatened, the adrenaline she first felt from leaving Rivendell came back and with it, all her bravery. She shouldered a goblin in the chin and bound stepped towards the Great Goblin. "You vile snake! You pig-headed fool!" the Great Goblin's laughter stopped and turned his attention back to the little taunter. "You amount to no king but that of maggots which will devour your cold dead flesh!"

"I have had enough of your talk. You may be useless dead, my dear, but certainly still worth something as a mute. I'll have your tongue!"

"HEY!" There he was again, Thorin's voice and Kayley could see him looking at her and struggling to step toward her.

One of the goblin's picked up his sword then dropped it as if it burned its foul hand. Even the Goblin King Scurried back to his throned in fear.

"I know that sword!" he blubbered. "It's the Goblin Clever!" At his words the goblins all seem to forget their master's orders to cut out her tongue and Kayley fell to the ground and watched them attack the dwarves. Thorin was the closest to her being whipped and Kayley yelled out and struggled to free arms from her arms from her bounds.

Thorin was pinned down and Kayley heard the Goblin King shout, "Cut Off His Head!" Then a white light blinded her and all was silent.

When she opened her eyes her vision refocused on a figure. "Take up arms," he said then Gandalf turned to her and cut her bonds. "Fight. Fight!"

Kayley jumped up and dove for a sword and remembered her training, only instead of slicing off melon heads, these were real foul goblin heads.

As she fought, Kayley realized these goblins fought how the Rangers used to describe, wildly with out any technique. She continued to tell herself to defend herself until the right opportunity comes to make the kill. Her first kill, she froze, but the battle cries from the dwarves gave her the motivation she needed to keep going and release the want of vomiting.

Kayley turns around and sees Thorin swing his elven sword on the Goblin King and he recoils, stumbling back, and falling down into the depths of the mountain. Thorin ran beside her and grabbing her arm, and pulling her along as they all followed Gandalf through the tunnels.

She could hear the echoes of the goblins' screams and glancing around she spotted figures coming from all directions, even above! She mimicked the dwarves shoving the goblins off the bridge letting the fall kill them and one even dropped from above and Kayley ducked in time, saving her head from it's blade and shoved the goblin with her shoulder off the bridge. She felt herself feeling like a true warrior: shoving one goblin off the edge then spinning around to stab another in the belly, kicking it's foul body away to release her sword to spin again and slice off another goblin's head.

Being close to Thorin, she saw a goblin running up to his back with a dangerous blade raised and Kayley lunged and stabbed her sword up through it's chest. For a moment they locked eyes and Kayley was smiling victoriously as she just proved to him she can fight as equally as he can. But Thorin's expression went from pleasantly surprised - relieved even - to anger and he reached out for her hand and pulled her behind him and swung his sword at a charging goblin, while Kayley quickly regain focused after behind him in time for a goblin to come swinging in from above. Kayley swung her sword as hard as she could and the goblin fell back over the edge, never touching the floor.

"Hurry!" Thorin pushed her forward and she ran across the bridge dodging goblins and fending them off.

"Cut the ropes!" She could hear Thorin yell from behind.

Suddenly her whole body swerved and she flung out her arms as the bridge swayed to the other side. Some of the dwarves jumped, but Kayley was going to have to wait for the bridge to swing back now regaining her balance. And as it swings to the other side, Kayley takes a running jump with the remaining dwarves, caught by Dwalin. She glanced behind her listening to the screams of the goblins as they fell to their deaths with the dislocated bridge, thanks to Fili.

Up ahead as she fended off the goblins, she sees a bright light and hears a crackling of rock as a boulders breaks and rolls in front of the company, rolling over any goblin up ahead. Once the boulder finally rolled off the edge, the company made haste through the tunnels until —

The Goblin King appears breaking through the bridge from below. "You thought you could escape me!" He swings his skull-studded scepter at Gandalf and the wizard retreats, nearly falling back but the dwarves catch him. "What are you going to do now wizard?" the Great Goblin taunts.

Gandalf lunges forward and stabs the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff and as the Goblin King reacted, Gandalf used Glamdring and sliced the Goblin King's belly. He falls to his knees.

"That'll do it." And those were the final words of the Great Goblin King as Gandalf swung Glamdring once more, this time slicing under the Goblin's goiter and cutting his throat.

When the Goblin King falls forward dead, the whole bridge begins to shake and goblins loose their balance and fall off the edge. Then there's a _crack_ and the bridge breaks and the company falls with it!

They cling to the bridge and Kayley can hear her own cries over the sound of cracking wood. They seem to be going faster and faster falling further down until finally the platform was caught between two rocks and slows them down before they reach the bottom, but the last jolted sent Kayley bouncing off the platform and rolling across the floor. All the dwarves groaned.

"Well that could've been worse," said Bofur optimistically, catching his breath. But he spoke too soon. The Goblin King's corpse falls right on top of their pile.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grunts.

As the only two out of the pile, Gandalf and Kayley help the dwarves squirm out from underneath the debris and the great weight of the goblin corpse.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouts and everyone looks up and sees the swarm of goblins storming down the tunnels.

"There's too many. We can't fight them!" Dwalin helps Nori up looking directly at Gandalf.

"Only one thing can save us. Daylight! Run!" and everyone followed Gandalf, running for the hopes of finding an exit before it's too late.

Soon enough, there it is, the light at the end of the tunnel and Kayley's legs pumped harder and faster willing to run to get out of this horrid place. The sunlight was blinding when they made it out but Kayley continues to run with all the others down the hill until finally they all slow down and stop to rest.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked looking around. "Where's our hobbit?" Everyone looks around them hoping to see Bilbo standing beside them. "Where's the hobbit?" Gandalf shouts with more urgency.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spits.

"Where is he?" asked Gandalf again.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us," said Nori.

"What happened?" Gandalf approaches Nori, "Tell me."

"I'll tell you what happened," came in Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house ever since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"You don't know that," Kayley stepped forward. "How can you say that? All you've ever done is doubt him. You think he took the opportunity and left? Well I think he saw a chance to slip away in order to help us. And now for all we know he could be lost in the caves or worse—" she takes a couple more steps towards Thorin to continue when Bilbo interrupted her.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Kayley smiled out of relief and Gandalf chuckled.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in all my life."

Kayley turns back to face Thorin and he quickly diverted his eyes away. She knew she proved him wrong.

"We thought we lost you," said Kili with a great sigh of relief.

"How did you get pass the goblins?" ask Fili.

"How, indeed," speaks Dwalin in intrigued.

Bilbo opened his mouth and closed it with a smirk and sliding his hands in his pockets then Gandalf spoke in his stead.

"Why does it matter? He's back—"

"It does matter," Thorin interrupted. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo stares at Thorin for a moment in thought. "Look I know you doubt me. And you're right. I do think of home and my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. But you don't have a home. It was taken from you. And I'll all that I can to help you get it back." Everyone was silent, moved by Bilbo's words. Kayley gazed at the hobbit in awe. She had heard about hobbits and how they rarely ever set outside of the shire, but this hobbit's bravery was inspiring and she is glad she has someone in the company she can relate to.

A howl echoed in the air.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin began.

"And into the fire. Run!" shouted Gandalf.

The howling of the wargs brought the darkness back and the company were being attacked by the hellhounds. Kayley screamed as she could feel air sweep up her hair as a warg jumps over her and she ducks. Thorin sprung into action and hacks down with his sword agains the warg's neck.

"Up into the trees!" shouted Gandalf and they were all scrambling to climb as high as they could. Thankfully warg's can't climb. But they can jump. They snapped their fangs and clawed the tree trunks to break them down.

Successfully, the trees were crashing down and everyone jumps to the next tree then the next.. Kayla jumps to the last tree and as she caught a branch, it cracks and breaks. She shouts but a hand grabs hers and pulls her up. He doesn't look at her but Kayley looks gratefully into Thorin's blue eyes.

The ferocious barks of the wargs echo loudly in the air and from above Kayley see flying acorns engulfed in flames pass her and below the burn the wargs and create a circle of flames separating them from the enemy.

Cheers erupt, which transitioned into cries for help, cries for Gandalf, and cries to hang on when the tree dangled over the cliff. Kayley holds on to a branch by her armpits as her legs dangle in the air.

Suddenly, Thorin stands up with Orcrist at the ready in his hand and he descends the the trunk of the tree. Kayley squints through the flames and can see the pale orc. The flames show how white his skin is, like a frightening ghost come to haunt, and Thorin goes to greet him with his sword raising high above him and his oaken shield held up in front of him. The pale orc rides his white warg and when he leaps in the air, the giant paws of the warg knock Thorin on his back. Kayley flinches forward and kicks her legs against the air.

Thorin stands up, but it's a struggle. No sooner had stood, the pale orc charged at him once more swinging his mace and hitting Thorin in the chest.

Kayley gasped and Balin's cry screamed in her ears. Thorin's screams harmed her the most.

The white warg picks Thorin up in its jaws and throws him aside.

The smoke is too much - it blinds Kayley's vision, she can't see Thorin. She swings her legs and manages to wrap one around the branch when she see Bilbo run down the trunk with a glowing dagger in his hand. Kayley yells and pushes herself up to balance on the branch and jumps to the trunk and draws her sword, running down the trunk. She is joined by the other dwarves and they charge to the rescue.

Kayley spies Bilbo tossed into the air by the white warg and sees the Pale Orc directing his pet around to face Bilbo. Kayley runs. She twirls her blade in her hands after she jumped between Bilbo and the Pale Orc. But the orc only shows his foul grin and encourages his mount to continue.

Kayley's heart is beat fast and her hands are sweating from fear or from the heat of the flames. She focuses on keeping her breathing steady, holding her blade in front of her.

An eagle is near and Azog looks up in surprise as two, three more eagles swoop in to pick wars and orcs up in their talons and drop them over the cliff.

Thorin too is picked up and Azog roars with rage. Kayley sees a pair of talons coming towards her and Bilbo, and unsure what to make of these friends or foes, she keeps her sword raised.

The talons wrap around her and Kayley gasps, reaching her hand out for Bilbo. The eagle drops her and Kayley screams as she feels the pull of her fall, but lands on soft feathers on the back of another eagle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beorn's House**

The eagles flew high above the clouds where the company could see the rising sun of the new day. And with the new light, Kayley looks around her to see her companions all on top of an eagle themselves.

"Thorin!" Fili's voice was clear and Kayley scoots her body in all direction to find Thorin. And there he is in the talons of an eagle to her left. His body is limp and she could feel her chest tighten in fear and ache.

The eagle drops Thorin off at the top of the Carrok and one by one the other eagles follow and allow their passengers to slide off their backs. Gandalf, however, was the first to Thorin's side.

Kayley stops a few steps away, breathing heavily as she watches Gandalf kneel beside Thorin and hover his hand over his face. Thorin's eyes blink open.

Everyone is relieved when the weight is lifted as Thorin speaks softly to Gandalf, which Kayley cannot hear.

"Bilbo is here and he's quite safe," Gandalf answers and Dwalin and Kili help Thorin to his feet so he may face Bilbo.

"You," Thorin began. "What were you doing? You could've got yourself killed." He steps forward towards the hobbit. "Did I not say you would be a burden?" Kayley pities the hobbit - he's all alone standing in front of all of them and so she tries to go to him but Gandalf places a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You have no place amongst us," Thorin continued. Kayley is about to scold the dwarf until to her surprise his arms wrap around the hobbit. "I've never been so wrong in all my life."

Cheers erupts from the company. It seems they too were worried for the little halfling who has proven himself to be a big part of the company. Kayley smiles and chokes backs her emotions.

"I am sorry I doubted," Throin apologizes, letting go of Bilbo.

Bilbo shrugged. "I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior, or even a burglur," he says looking at Gandalf.

"That is what makes you better than all of them," said Kayley. Both Thorin and Bilbo look at her, but while Bilbo smiles back at her, Thorin's smile he had for the hobbit disappears when he meets her gaze. And somehow, to Kayley, Thorin's eyes are no longer an icy blue but like a clear blue sky that shines in the dawning light.

The eagles depart. They are a heavenly sight to see and their departure leads their gaze to the distance where the Lonely Mountain stands as it is named. Alone.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf presents, although it is clear it needed no introduction. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

"Our home," Thorin smiled.

There is a bird chirping nearby and Oin points out, "A raven. The birds our returning to the mountain."

"That, Master Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin's voice was lifted with the light of hope, "A good omen."

Bilbo sighed, "I do hope the worse is behind us."

Maintaining his hopeful smile, Thorin turns around to find no one in particular, but his eyes fall again on Kayley, who stares in awe in the distance as the thrush disappears further out of sight.

"Come," Gandalf is reluctant to interrupt this moment, "we must press on."

They climbed down from the Carrok with the companions clapping Bilbo on the back and praising his bravery, but one question came to mind that Kayley really wondered.

"Gandalf, what of the eagles? How are they friends that they came to our rescue?" she asks. And the dwarves around to hear it look to the wizard as well for his answer.

"That was Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles. I saved him when he was a young hatchling."

"What happened?" Bilbo asks.

"The poor little fellow was shot. An arrow pierced his wing."

"So you nursed him back to health," Kayley finished.

"Yes," Gandalf looked back on the memory very fondly, remembering his bonding experience with the young eaglet. "And we've been friends ever since."

That night, it is Kayley's turn to take the first watch. It is the perfect opportunity for her to meditate. Thinking about home and pondering whether or not she made the right choice in coming on this adventure. What is she thinking, of course it was. Granted she felt regrets when she was bound as a prisoner of ransom in the goblin tunnels - and when she thought she would watch her new friends die. She can still see Thorin beaten down by the goblins' whips. It must be surviving that convinces her she was right to steal away. She will never get the opportunity to feel as alive as she has since venturing across the mountains during a thunder battle.

Thorin clears his throat behind her, and sitting on a boulder, Kayley twisits around with her hand on her hilt, relaxing when she realizes who is behind her.

"Have you come to relieve me?" she asks, turning back facing the outside of the camp.

"I came to apologize." Thorin stands beside her gazing in the same direction as she with his hands behind his back.

"For what?" Kayley is truly unsure what he means. "You didn't ask me to come on this journey."

Thorin looks down at her, "So you do regret it."

"No," Kayley answers abruptly. When she looks up at him, she catches his eyes - him looking at her. She returns her gaze once more to the outside borders. "No," she repeats, more assure of herself.

"Why did you come?" Thorin asks. "What was a lady of man staying with elves?" Kayley could hear his distaste for the elves just as he named them.

"Were you ever betrothed?" Her question takes Thorin by surprise. "Before the dragon came?"

Thorin was never betrothed, although he remembers it discussed at length and all the different dwarf-maids vying for his attention. And the pure pleasure of taking them to his bed because he was the Crown-Prince of Erebor and with one look, the women would swoon and follow him to his chambers.

"No," he answers finally.

"Well that's why I went to Rivendell. I've never journeyed outside the North, and I have always envied the Rangers all the time they would leave and when they returned all the stories they had to share. I have no say in whom I am to marry, but whoever I do marry I've been told all my life how to obey my lord and husband and the importance of barring him a son to continue the line. I remember when I was nine my parents allowed me to ride out with the Rangers until they reached the border," Kayley chuckled at recalling herself at that age and on that day. "As we got closer to the border, I thought, if I could ride faster than my guards I will be in the wild world. Of course my guards caught my horse by the reigns and I watched as the Rangers left me to go off on an adventure. I came home crying to my mother of how I wished to go with them. She told me, A lady mustn't trouble her mind with nonsense. The greatest adventure I will share is with my husband as his wife with our children. The years have seemed to flown by. I begged my father to let me see the world and he sent me to Lord Elrond. However, he did say he would have made his decision of my betrothed when I return." The thought of her father hearing of her disappearance made her smile."

There was a brief moment of silence. Thorin heard all she said and thought he understood her eagerness to join upon their first meeting.

"I came to apologize for doubting you as well as Master Baggins. You truly are a good fighter and very brave." He continues, "I also came to relieve you. Go. You deserve some rest."

Kayley stands up from her boulder and places her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Thank you." She leans in to kiss him on the cheek but she hesitates and they stand there with her hand on his shoulder as Thorin gazes at her looking at his chest in thought. Then she leaves.

Kayley wonders about why she hesitated as she walks over to her bedroll. It was just going to be an innocent kiss on the cheek to show him her gratitude for his apology. Nothing more. Was there?

When dawn arrived, the company set off for another day's march all the while Kayley distracted herself by talking to the dwarves and Bilbo, except Thorin. She still wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. She hadn't known him for long, perhaps a just about a month, but she still felt tingly all over just by a few steps away, always.

They all camped for the night, however, with Gandalf's advisement, it was a short rest and they all got up before the sunrise in hopes to out run the Azog and his pack to wherever Gandalf may have in mind. Hopefully.

Bilbo was sent to scope out the pack's distance between them and once he climbed to the top of the cliff the company waited anxiously for his return.

Although Bilbo was only gone for no more than ten minutes, it felt like ages. And just before he returned, and with her excellent hearing inherited from her grandmother, Kayley thought she heard a faint roar off in the distance.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks impatiently.

"Too close," Bilbo pants. "Couple of Leagues. But that's no the worst of it."

"The warg's have picked up our scent," Dwalin assumes.

"Not yet, but they will soon," Bilbo replies.

"They saw you?" Gandalf fears.

Bilbo shakes his head, "No."

Gandalf smiles, "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse."

"Please, will you just listen," Bilbo pleas as no one was listening to what he saw. "There's something else out there." The dwarves all look at each other no doubt fearing what other creature worse than the pack of orcs chasing them could be out there as well.

Very carefully, Gandalf asks Bilbo, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Yes." Bilbo stares surprisingly at the wizard, "Yes, but much bigger. Huge. How did you know?"

"You knew about this beast," Bofur asks Gandalf when Gandalf ignores Bilbo's question.

The dwarves start speaking amongst themselves about double-backing.

"Then we'll be run down by the pack of orcs," Thorin adds.

Kayley steps in, "If we go back we're doomed and if we go forward we now have two threats chasing us. our chances of reaching Mirkwood grow slim, unless," she looks to Gandalf whose back is turned on the company. "Unless you know of another option, which we don't."

"There is a house." Gandalf turns back to the company. "It's not far from here."

"Whose house?" Thorin asks in annoyance. The last house Gandalf led them too was Elrond's, much to Thorin's displeasure. "Friend or foe?"

"Niether. He will help us or…" Gandalf explains, "he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?"

They all flinch at the sound of a loud, ringing roar.

"None."

The company takes off running as fast as they can across a meadow and through forests, hoping to reach this house within another stride. If what Bilbo said was true, the orcs will soon catch up to them.

Another roar rings even louder.

"To the house!" Gandalf cries from the front and Kayley could see it just up ahead across the meadow. She pushes her legs to run faster but is taken by surprise when Bombur surpasses her and the rest of the company.

The gates into the property are giant and Kayley's legs don't stop until she collides with the gigantic door, struggling with the dwarves to open them.

Another roar rings.

"Hurry! Open the door!" Gandalf yells. Kayley turns around to see a bear galloping towards them. She shoulders the wooden doors and finally, with all their effort, the company gets them open and fall inside to quickly close the door. But the massive head of a bear appears in the doorway with snapping jaws and Kayley is thrown back onto the floor by the bear's force.

Once the door was secured shut, "What was that?" Ori asks in fear.

"That is our host." Everyone looks up at Gandalf. A bear hosting a house? Impossible. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer," he explains.

As Gandalf goes on to explain who their host is, Thorin walks up to Kayley, still on the floor and offers her his hand. She accepts and pulls her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asks. She nods without realizing she's still holding his hand.

"Now I suggest you all rest. We'll be safe here for the night," says Gandalf who quickly makes himself at home by hanging up his hat. But how could they all rest when they look around and everything around them is unusually larger! However, they did go to sleep.

Kayley stirs on her bedroll as her inhuman hearing keeps her up with the sounds of snarling and growls. The orcs were waiting for them out the borders of this property. She rolls over to the other side where pleasantly she finds Thorin fast asleep. There is no weight of a burden in his face. He is at peace asleep on his side with one hand resting palm up on the floor and something inside her made Kayley want to rest her hand in his. His hand was rough when he helped her up from the floor the moment the entered Beorn's house, but it was warm. She refuses herself and tucks her under her head so she won't be tempted.

The next morning Gandalf gathered them all after breakfast by the back door. They can hear the sound of axe chopping wood and all knew it to be Beorn.

"Now this will require some delicate handling," Gandalf explained. "We must be very careful. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. So, I will go first and Bilbo you'll come with me. And the rest of you just wait here until I give you the signal."

"Right. Wait for the signal," Bofur confirms, already at the window as the lookout.

Gandalf continues, "No sudden movements, no loud noises and don't over crowd him. Only come out it pairs," he emphasizes. "Actually Bombur," he looks at the fat dwarf, "you count as two so you should come out alone. The fat dwarf sighs and nods his head, rolling his eyes.

"And remember, wait for the signal."

"And what signal would that be?" but Gandalf is now gone before Bofur can get his answer.

Thorin looks at Kayley beside him. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm fine. The growls of wild beasts kept me up last night, that's all."

Fili nudges Kili and they both glance over at their uncle and the way he is looking at Kayley with true concern and not like they were about to be torn to shreds.

Bofur waves his hand and Dwalin and Balin step outside with Gandalf and Bilbo.

Gloin and Oin are next and they step outside.

Kayley hears a growl from outside. Beorn does not sound please with his guests.

"Go," and on Bofur's signal, Dori pushes Ori outside and Dori gives their introduction.

"I do not want your service!" Beorn growls.

"Go. go!" then Fili and Kili casually walk out the door joining the company on Bofur's signal. "Alright," Bofur gives Nori a shove with one hand and grabs Bifur by the arm with the other, "let's go!" and the three of them followed by Bombur, stumble out the door.

"Are there any more?" Beorn asks with a wild look in his eyes.

Thorin holds out his arm for Kayley and she looks up at him into his blue eyes and she understood what he intends. She takes his arm and like the royalty they are walk outside and glide down the steps to the front of the line behind Gandalf and Bilbo, maintaining their distance where Kayley curtsies.

"Ah, yes, the last are the Lady Kayley of the North Downs and Thorin son of Thrain of Erebor." Gandalf's smile is charming, but the dangerous look in Beorn's eyes and the way his hands twisted the axe in his hand causes Kayley to squeeze Thorin's arm.

"A wizard. A halfling. A daughter of man. And dwarves," Beorn spat. "What business brings you here?"

Suddenly the charming, friendly demeanor Gandalf started with vanished and he speaks seriously, "We journey to Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. And we can use your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**First Touch**

Beorn invites them inside and they all gather once again this morning around his gigantic table.

"So," Beorn begins. "You are the one they call, _Oakenshield_." His eyes observed Thorin very carefully. "Tell me, why is Agog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin questions.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs cam. The Defiler killed most of my family. And some he enslaved." Beorn sits in his great chair, perfectly sized for him as his thoughts revisit the pain of memory.

Kayley happens to glance down at his wrist where a broken shackle proves his imprisonment. Her eyes meet Bilbo's from across the table and she figures she's not the only one to notice.

"Not for work you understand. But for sport," Beorn growls. "Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo speaks.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there's only one." Kayley could swear she sees a glimmer of a man in his animal eyes. She pities him and silently wishes there were more of his kind out there. Somewhere. He continues, leaving his past behind once more. "You need to reach the mountain before the last day's autumn."

"Before Durin's Day, yes," Gandalf confirms.

Beorn looks upon them all at his table, "You may stay here for another night, but after that I suggest you waste no more time here."

"Thank you very much. I do believe we will take you up on that." Gandalf only looks to Balin and Thorin. Thorin shows nothing, but Balin hesitantly agrees.

Beorn's glare too falls upon Thorin and Thorin sits straighter in his seat and tilts his chin up, not daring to take his eyes off the skin-changer.

"You are lucky I hate orcs more than dwarves." Beorn did not give Thorin a compliment, but rather a warning should Thorin ever dare betray his favor. "What do you need?" Beorn asks.

"Supplies. Food. Water. And if we may use your horses."

"Those horses are not mine to give out freely, Oakenshield. They are my friends and I can only ask them to help carry you so far."

"If they can carry us to Mirkwood that will be where we would no longer need their services," Gandalf added before Thorin, looking offended as a child being talked down upon, could speak.

Kayley speaks, "Master Beorn, Sir. Could I trouble you for a bath?" The dwarves heads all turn to face her.

"I can fill a tub for you and you may bathe in here." Kili elbows his brother wearing a cheeky smile, hearing Beorn's words. Fili elbows him back. "The rest of you will be outside until the lady is done." Both Kili and Fili frown.

Animals fill her tub once Beorn brings in what is "a tub" to Kayley into his house: a sheep brings her a towel to dry herself with. Very peculiar. She glances around to make sure everyone is outside; she didn't care whether or not the animals stayed, but once she felt sure she began undressing by kicking off her boots.

Meanwhile, outside, Fili and Kili stand on boulders that make up one side of the house and share a window peeping in. They catch a glimpse of a naked back, a naked bottom and dark hair tied in a knot on top of her head. They are yanked down by the back of their tunics and look around at Dwalin.

"We were just checking in. You know. Make sure she didn't slip," Fili stammers.

"Right. Uncle Thorin probably wouldn't like that if that happened," Kili added.

"Oh no, I'm sure he wouldn't," Dwalin plays along then shoves them away. "Get on with yas. Practice your combat, why don't you?"

As Fili and Kili walk away, Dwalin can't help but feel a bit curious himself. He stands on his tip-toes to see if he can catch a peek himself without seeming conspicuous.

"What are you doing." Dwalin twirls around and sees Thorin with arms crossed against his chest.

"Fili and Kili were trying to steal a look at the lady. I told them to cut off. I - I uh… better go check and see how the lads are doing." Dwalin walks away leaving Thorin alone by the window.

Thorin looks up then looks over his shoulder. No one notices. He looks back up at the window again and takes a curious step then stops. With a heavy sigh he turns and walks away.

As Kayley braided her wet hair after her bath, she hears sounds of swords clanging and thinks to pick up her own sword and practice with the rest of the company.

The dwarves were outside in a circle surrounding Dori and Fili. They burst into laughter when Fili dodges Dori's attack and as he trips past him, Fili smacks him on the bottom with the flat of his blade.

"May I have a go?" Kayley asks and the dwarves acknowledge her appearance.

Fili twirls his sword in his hand. "If my lady wishes," he smiles flirtatiously.

Kayley steps forward into the circle and draws her sword from it's sheath.

"Wait." Thorin steps in with Orcrist in hand. "Step aside Fili."

Thorin's tone takes all the fun out of the fight, but Fili nods his head, following his Uncle's order.

Thorin walks to his left. Kayley walks to her left. They circle.

Kayley lunges, but Thorin parries her sword away. Her feet are firmly planted to the ground so she doesn't move except her body twists down to the side. Thorin twirls Orcrist in his hand to give her the same slap on her bottom as Fili done to Dori; however, much more sexual to the eye. But Kayley is too quick and pivots on her toes to move further away then dodges behind Thorin where she intends to strike him on his opposite side. But again, Thorin is quick to spin back around and blocks her attack. Kayley moves her sword with the movement of his parry and twirls her blade to hit him in the shoulder with the flat of her blade but Thorin side steps away, however remains close enough where he maneuvers around her to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She denies him his secret tactic, twirling around with her sword steady in her hand to the point the edge of her sword is only a hair from nicking Thorin's neck.

The dwarves applause. Kayley does not hear them. Her focus remains on the crystal blues staring down at her in all their majesty, though she has defeated Thorin.

"Well done," he says.

That evening the dwarves all gather around the large fireplace and share stories. This could be the last night on this journey they will have this chance to share a laugh. All the time, Thorin glanced over at Kayley from where he stood by a piller, smoking his pipe, loving how her smile made her glow in the firelight. He notices her hair, now dry, is free of its braid and falls loosely pass her shoulders in soft waves. A thought comes to mind and he thinks about how it would feel to run his fingers through her hair.

Dwalin leans in next to Thorin, following his gaze to Kayley laughing along with Bofur's joke.

Thorin catches Dwalin and looks away back towards the fire.

"I know what you're thinking. And I hope you don't plan on acting on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lady Kayley. It's obvious you want something from her the way you look at her. But I know that look. She's proven herself to be a part of this company. Not someone to take advantage of."

Thorin remains silent. Dwalin knows him too well. They have grown up together. Trained together. Fought together. Dwalin remembers the number of women Thorin used for one night of pleasure and only attend to them for that one reason alone.

Later that night when all are asleep, Kayley continues to hear growls far off in the distance. She props herself up on her elbow and looks towards a window across from where they all slept. Gandalf warned them on their first night here, as did Beorn this morning, to not go anywhere near the windows at night. She gets up anyway and tip-toes pass the stalls where the cows sleep, up to where the large table and benches stood. She gazes out the window from the other side - technically not anywhere near the window - and as her eyes pierced through the pane and into the darkness, the growls continue to ring in her ears.

"Kayley." Kayley jumps turning around to see Thorin standing beside her. She is standing perfectly where the moonlight shines through the house and Thorin is entranced by her glowing skin and starlit eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I can't sleep," she says gazing back out the window.

Thorin takes her hand in his. Kayley looks down at the perfect scene. "Follow me." He doesn't lead her far, just out of sight should anyone else be awake.

"What is it?" Kayley asks. Her back is close to the wall.

Thorin gently cups her cheek with his. He stares down at her lips. "I'm not sure." He leans in and brushes his lips against hers. He can feel Kayley shy away, but he keeps her there with his hand now moved to the back of her neck and kisses her.

Kayley stands there frozen. She had never been kissed before. His facial hair tickled her chin and underneath her nose. His breath smelled like tobacco and honey from the combs Beorn gave them after supper. She slowly parts her lips.

Thorin's kisses are tender yet grow passionate as her lips finally part and he pushes her until her back is up against the wall.

Kayley hesitantly touches her fingertips to his jaw, but finds the courage to cup both her hands on either side of his face.

Thorin tries to push her further against the wall.

Kayley gasps as his tongue pushes its way into her mouth. She can hear her own breaths loud and clear in her ears.

Thorin's lips begin to brush along the outline of her jaw.

Kayley lets out another gasp as his lips trace down to her neck. Is this true pleasure right here? Should she stop? What would her mother think? She knew the answers. This quest has proven itself to be dangerous to the point Kayley isn't entirely sure herself what their fate may be so why not enjoy Thorin Oakenshield's hands on her. His lips suckling her neck. His teeth nibbling her skin. She gasps at the first bite.

Thorin's hands slide down to her waist and presses his body against hers.

Kayley's mind begins to race. Her eyes are shut yet she finds herself slipping even further into darkness. Her fingers entwine in his hair. Thorin returns to kiss her lips and tugs his hair into her fists.

He moans. Thorin slowly moves his hips against her body. His hands slide up to her breasts but move back down to her waist, her leather jerkin denies Thorin the soft, round touch and the feel, instead is flat and disappointing. He continues to kiss her passionately, wanting to untie her jerkin, pull off her jerkin and kiss down her body. Kayley finally matches her hip movements with his. He lifts her leg up to his waist, lifting her up the wall. His lips find her neck again.

Kayley hears her breaths becoming louder as if they echo around the home. Thorin squeezes her thigh and she wraps her leg around his back. His kisses, the rhythm of his hips sends a sensation down through her core she has never ever experienced in her entire life. She wants to melt in his arms. She wants the night to stay, dreading that morning will bring this feeling to an end. She hears a low, frustrating groan from Thorin and is brought back to the present when Thorin lets go of her Thigh and slams his hand against the wall by her head. Her eyes snap open. She remains elevated against the wall with Thorin's body still pressing against hers and her leg wrapped around his waist. She feels his warm breath as he breathes heavily against her neck.

Thorin tightens his hand into a fist then releases, his palm flat against the wall once more. Kayley could see from the corner of her eye. She begins to wonder if she did something wrong. To her relief, she feels his lips lightly kissing her neck. Slowly he moves away from her body allowing her feet to find the ground then without looking at her, his eyes shut, he tilts his head down touching his forehead to hers. He reaches behind his neck for her hands and holds them between their chests. His hands slide down her up her arms to her shoulders and gently squeezes them.

"Let's go," he whispers. Finally he opens his eyes and lock onto hers. For once her eyes reflect a childlike confusion mixed with the passion of a young woman. He wonders how old she is. She looks about Kili's age, but Kili's 77 and to his understanding 77 to the race of man would equivalent to the the white hairs and wrinkles of Balin. Thorin guides her back to their bedrolls and notices a few bodies shift.

Kayley lies down on her bedroll and Thorin does the same beside her only his back is now towards her. Kayley isn't sure what happened or what's going through his mind. She wants to know. More importantly, she wants him to rollover and wrap his arms around her.

The next morning, the company pack up their belongings and meet Gandalf and Beorn outside where sixteen horses are gathered beside them.

"Beorn's friends have offered to lend their services to carry us to the borders of Mirkwood," Gandalf explains. "Let's mount and be off."

"But they haven't been saddled," Nori adds.

"They are not servants to your use, dwarf," Beorn spits. "They are my friends and have offered to assist you on your journey.

The dwarves help one another onto each of the horses backs. Thorin walks up behind Kayley and lifts her with ease, his hand lingering on her leg. Kayley watches as he walks away to mount his own horse.

"The horses are to take you to the entrance of Mirkwood and no further. They will return to me. But you must be careful. The forest is cursed with a darkness that I do not dare enter unless I have no other choice. Ride fast, Company of Oakenshield. You're journey becomes more dangerous. Orcs are growing in numbers. More and more are hunting you." The dwarves glance worried looks at one another. Kayley looks beside her at Thorin, who looks over his shoulder at Beorn heeding his words. "Once in the forest. You must stay on the elven road. Do _not_ stray from it or you'll be lost and never find your way back. And take caution should you come across the wood elves. They are not like their kin. They are more dangerous and less wise." He intentionally faces Kayley and sniffs. She leans back in her seat, uncomfortable with the studious gaze in his eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Beorn. We are in your debt." Gandalf reigns his horse around.

"Let's move," Thorin commands and the whole company follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mirkwood Forest**

The Company wasted no time. The horses swiftly carried them all the way to where Beorn had promised. The entrance of Mirkwood Forest.

The horses whinny. They are frightened and Kayley doesn't blame them. The forest gives a chilling invitation: it's dark and grey inside; could it be true to what they say? A sickness has befallen the forest. Kayley stares deeply into it. The twisted branches entrance her. The breath the trees' exhale calls to her, a welcoming that sends a chill down her spine. She had not realized Gandalf had already stepped foot within when he came out.

"Mirkwood Forest." The raspy sound of the wizard's voice breaks her of her trance and she dismounts. "Remember what Beorn said, stay on the elven road. You'll find it, right there where the marking for it stands. Never stray from it. And be on your guard. All of you."

"You speak as though you weren't coming with us," Thorin observes.

Gandalf frowns, "I'm not. I have other business to attend to, but I will meet you at the hidden door of Erebor. Wait for me there." Bilbo chases after him.

"Release the horses," Thorin demands. Kayley pats hers on the cheek then the creature turns and joins its brothers, galloping back to the safety of Beorn's.

When Kayley turns back around, watching Thorin as he approaches Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Something going on with you two?" Fili startled Kayley.

"What? Me? Who?"

"You and Thorin," Kili adds.

"You're being ridiculous. Both of you."

"So you like him," Kili confirms.

"You didn't answer straight forward," Fili adds.

"N-No. No. Absolutely not," Kayley answers.

"Fine," Fili shruggs. "Well, you're more than welcome to hold my hand in case you get spooked in there." Kayley struggled to respond, so instead she left.

"There's something going on," says Kili.

"A true lady never admits to unlady-like behavior," Fili agrees, referring to her sounds of pleasure they over heard last night.

They all watch Gandalf gallop away uneasy with his absence.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin leads the way through the entrance, grabbing Kayley hand only to hold it until he surpasses her to the front of the line. Dwalin sees this and notices the expression on Kayley's face. Poor girl doesn't know the prince as he does.

Inside the forest, it is much more eerie than how it looked from staring in from outside. It's dark. It's grey. A strong dank smell lingers in the air. Kayley can hear the sounds of the wild creatures from many miles away. She does not know what kind of creatures linger here, but her hand finds it's way across her torso to the hilt of her sword. How easy is it to get lost, she wondered. The tap of Dwalin's axe relieves her understanding they are still on the path. She hopes to reach the other side very soon

Their first night Kayley isn't the only one who can hear strange growls and hisses from the trees and the bushes. And some can swear they saw a pair of strange eyes staring and watching.

Kayley lays out her bed roll and wraps her cloak around her, pulling her hood up over her head and anxiously waits and hopes for sleep to steal her away from this forest if only for a moment while Thorin took the first watch and the rest of the company too slowly fell asleep.

No sooner did it feel she drifted off to sleep, a whisper wakes her consciousness.

"What are you doing?" It came from a little further away. Dwalin?

"You have relieved me. I am now going to rest while I can." This whisper is deeper and velvety, closer to her. Thorin. "Nothing happened last night if that's what you're concern about."

Silence follows. Then Kayley hears a body lie down beside her and a hand gently rubbing up and down her arm. She turns around to face him, tucking her head underneath his chin. Thorin's arm wraps around her and pulls her in closer to him. Nothing happens.

"My lady." Dwalin, eyes the back of Thorin's head at the front of the line, making sure he wasn't going to turn around. Now he's thinking how best to approach the situation. "Do you have any fondness towards anyone in the company."

Kayley looks annoyed, "If you're talking about Thorin, Master Dwalin - I'm soon to be engaged. I don't see any point in care for anyone that deeply at this point." Dwalin noted the sadness in her eyes. The frustration. She turned her head back facing the front and stopped in her tracks, grabbing Dwalin's arm. "Sorry." She breathes in and out slowly. "I felt dizzy for a moment."

"You alright, Kayley?" Bilbo asks. But the hobbit too felt his vision shift unexpectedly and stepped back into Bofur.

Bilbo nods, "Yes, just a little dizzy."

"Keep moving," Thorin's voice echoes. And the company pursues on down the path, Dwalin watching Kayley carefully, and Bofur giving Bilbo a helpful shove to his feet. It wouldn't take long for the dwarves to feel the effects of the forest as it has their two weakest members (by their size and body mass).

"Air. I need air."

"My head. It's swimming."  
Kayley looks up and regrets it instantly. The canopy of leaves, block out any light and the branches spin in her vision.

Finally, "We found the bridge!" Kill calls.

They approach the bridge only to find it is broken. The middle of the bridge is completely gone. And by the looks of it, it has been broken for years.

Bofur looks down at the water below and at the other end of the bridge. The distance to far to jump. "We can try and swim it."

"You heard what Gandalf said, a dark magic lies upon this forest," Thorin reminds them all. "The waters too must be enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me," Bofur adds.

"We must find another way across."

Kili and Fili are already ahead down the side of the stream testing the weight of some large vines.

"Thes vines look strong enough." But before Kili could begin to swing from one to another, Throin stops him.

"We'll send the lightest first."

Kayley steps forward, but Thorin to holds out his hand in front of her, touching her stomach to stop her.

Everyone looks to Bilbo. He goes instead.

He walks across the first vine with easy and perfect balance. He reaches for the next vine.

"It's alright. No problem here." Bilbo slips and dangles upside down above the water. "There's one." He struggles to get up without touching the water.

Thorin looks to the rest of the company and nods his head. He goes next and Kayley follows.

"Stay where you are!" Bilbo shouts from the other side, but the whole company are now all struggling across the vines, avoiding the water as much as they can.

Thorin jumps to the floor beside Bilbo turning around in time to catch Kayley in his arms. She looks up at him with tired eyes.

He could kiss her right now, even if it's just on her head.

The sound of a stick cracking beneath a foot is heard. All three stare as a white stag emerges from the trees, while the others continue to struggle across.

Kayley stares in a daze at the stag, glowing in heavenly light in this dark, forsaken place.

_Merilineth_, a voice.

_Merilineth_, that name. She knows it, but the cursed forest effects her mind.

"What are you doing?" Kayley looks to Bilbo looking at Thorin between them.

Thorin has an arrow nocked in his bow. Kayley stares, not fully contemplating what's happening. He raises the bow ever so slowly. Kayley looks back at the stag.

"No!" Kayley bumps Thorin's arm and the arrow just misses the creature and it runs off.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck." Bilbo looks off after the stag.

"I don't believe in luck," Thorin spits. "We make our own luck."

There's a splash and they all turn around to see Bombur has fallen into the water. The dwarves groan all known they have to figure out how to get the fat dwarf out without falling into the same situation themselves.

Fili bends down and grabs Bombur's beard. "He's asleep!" He calls across to Thorin. He pulls his beard and the snoring Bombur floats across to Bofur and his brother grabs him by the beard and pulls him to the bank where Bilbo and Thorin grab his boots and pull him onto the shore waiting for the rest of the company to join them.

They found branches and chopped them into lengths long enough to make a bed to carry the heavy dwarf until he wakes up. But Bombur's unexpected nap couldn't have come at a worse time. The effect of the forest is becoming worse and the coming slowly continue to drift out of their minds. They were marching for what seems like hours. Or could it be days?

"We need to take a rest," Dori shouts up ahead for Thorin to hear. And so they do. And when they stop, the whole forest is spinning.

Thorin sits on a broken branch where Kayley trips and falls against his chest. Her hands rests on his thighs. He cups her face in both hands to gaze into her eyes.

"Voices," Bilbo speaks groggily. "I hear voices. Can you hear them?"

"I hear voices," Kayley repeats as if she were telling Thorin. She really could hear the harsh cackling of voices whispering around them like a haunting wind. But there is no wind.

"I hear nothing," Thorin answers, gazing at Kayley's face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, feeling their warmth; outlining every feature of her face, Thorin wanted to know she is still real in his arms. Or a false vision. "No wind. No birds. What hour is this?" he asks looking up, drawing Kayley into his arms against his chest, as if afraid she will fade.

"I don't even know what day it is," Dwalin adds slowly.

Thorin stands up with Kayley leaning tiredly against him. "This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forrest!"

They pursue on, until, to Thorin's dislike, they stop to rest for what they assume to be a night.

Thorin lies down beside Kayley with his arms wrapped around her. Everyone is asleep, except for Oin taking the watch.

He buries his face in her hair - it smells earthy and like campfire. His hand slides up to her side down to her waist then down her leg. His hand travels to the back of her thigh and oh, his touch feels so good. When he firmly squeezes her butt cheek, Kayley reaches behind her to grab a lock of his hair into her fist to pull him in.

Thorin leans in and starts kissing her neck, massaging her leg and her butt. Kayley turns her head up and guides his head away from her neck to her face. They kiss.

Maybe it's the effect of the forest, but this kiss felt intoxicating. Their tongues met and they both want the other more than either of them could think. If they can think at all.

Thorin's lips made their way back down to her neck. He began to move his hips. Surprisingly, Kayley feels something poking her at the small of her back. It is stiff. Something in her mind tells her to raise her butt up just a bit and when she did, she presses up against it every time Thorin sways his hips towards her. This drives him full of lust.

Instinctively, Thorin's hand moves up to Kayley's breast, but her damn jerkin is in the way of the luscious feel he so desires to cup and grope. His lips move up against her ear and she can hear his warm breath tickling her. Arousing her.

"Huh-Ahhhh-Ommm!" Bombur yawns. Thorin stops dropping his head with a heavy sigh.

"Bombur! You awake?" Bofur approached his brother, jabbing his finger against his chest.

"Unfortunately. I was having a pleasant dream." All the dwarves gather around after waking each other up. Thorin helps Kayley to her feet.

"What happened?" Dori asks.

"Why, I was sleeping. I dreamt of a feast with roasted pork, stuffed goose, berry pies, steamed fish…. I wish to sleep more so I may resume my feast."

"We could all use some more rest," Balin agreed. "However, Bombur, since you've been sleeping for hours more than any of us, you should relieve Oin —"

"No," Thorin interrupted. "Now that we're all up, we should keep moving." The company groaned, even Bombur.

Stumbling along for what felt like forever, Kayley keeps up with the dwarves, pushing herself along. This forest is doing something to her. If they are here any longer, who knows what might happen. Her eyes drift to Thorin in front of her.

"Why have we stopped?" Thorin rushes to the front of the line where Nori has stopped in his tracks.

Nori lifts his finger pointing to the floor, "The path. We've lost the path."

"Find it. Find the path!" Thorin barks and everyone walks in all directions hoping one of them or they themselves will find it again. But they do not.

Bilbo sits on a rock by Dwalin and Kayley, where they look down to the floor far below them scheming the floor from higher ground. Kayley turns to walk down the slope pass Bilbo, but stops.

A wave sound thrums in her ears, like the strumming of a string on a bass string instrument. Kayley turns around and watches as Bilbo plucks the thick blanket of webs again. She continues to stare as a chill goes down spine when she hears whispers from a far. Bilbo seems to hear them too.

"Bilbo," she says. Bilbo slowly turns his head and looks up at her like a guilty child. "I wouldn't touch that anymore."

With no luck finding the path, the company continues on together in hopes they are going in the right direction. A fool's hope.

"We're going in circles."

"That boulder. I've seen that boulder before."

"We're lost. It's hopeless."

"Enough!" Thorin shouted. "The only way to determine which direction we need to go is if somebody climbs one of these trees to the top."

Everyone looks to Bilbo. The hobbit can't argue; he signed a contract and therefore must follow orders. Fill and Kili helped him with a boost up on of the trees and they watch him until he is fully wrapped in the shadows of the branches above.

Kayley takes this moment of waiting to rest. She leans her back against a tree and slides down to sit on the floor. Many in the company follow her lead, knowing this is a good idea.

Thorin crouches beside her and sweeps a lock of her dark hair away from her face leaving his hand where it stops on the side of her face. He sees the circles under her eyes. "You're tired."

Kayley tilts her end into his hand and reveals a tired smile. "As we all are." She continues, "Bilbo will soon be back to point us in the right direction."

"We will rest as soon as he does," Thorin promises showing her the rare curve of his lips she's only seen maybe once before.

They stir when they hear the rustling of leaves from above. "I see it! I see it!" Bilbo calls. He jumps from the ground with a huge grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Everyone is back on their feet to listen to what Bilbo has to say. "I saw it," he breathes. "The sun sets this evening. The mountain is just due North East," he points in the direction.

The company claps Bilbo on the back. "Well done Master Burglur."

"You just may have saved us."

"Alright, now that we know what direction to follow, let's rest for the night. But a short rest. Bombur you'll take the first watch, then wake Bifur for the second. We'll leave immediately after."

Kayley went back to her tree and sat against it. She closes her eyes. No sooner, she feels a body beside her sitting against the wide tree beside her and wrapping his arm around her. Kayley readjusts herself to rest her head against Thorin's chest, one arm resting across her lap and the other closest to Thorin, resting over his leg. He grabs that hand and entwines his fingers with her. Kayley drifts off to sleep.

_"A dream - no! A nightmare!"_

Whispers. Shadows.

Her sword. _"Draw your sword!"_

She's pulled and dragged across the floor.

_"Wake up! Wake up, Kayley! A dream - no! A nightmare!"_ Kayley's consciousness screams for her to wake up.

She is awake. She is aware. The cackling whispers are there. The sensation of being lifted from the ground and twirled in the air is true. Her limbs are tied by sticky, smelly chords. Kayley is awake. Her eyes flutter open to see many eyes looking at her at once. She struggles to break free of her bonds letting out a muffled cry.

It's too late. The spider's poison has done it's job. Kayley blacks out.

The pull of gravity awakens her. Kayley lands with a thud and rolls off a lump, not aware it is one of the dwarves. She lost in a daze; her eyes stare through the web that cocoons her whole body. She can hear a voice calling her name.

A body looms over and a pair of hands fly at her chest tearing away the webs. Those same hands sweep back and away the webs covering her head like a hood.

"Thorin," her voice is soft and weak. Thorin pulls her to her feet.

"Can you stand?" But Kayley doesn't have time to answer as the pitter-patter of many spider legs echo louder and louder and a horde of spiders crawl after them.

"Go!" is all Kayley says, shoving Thorin and using all her strength to get her legs to run.

The spiders move quick. One side-swipes Bombur then pounces him. Another springs into the air blocking the company and one sneaks up behind Kili, grabbing him from behind with his disgusting leg. Thorin stabs Orcrist into it's rear and it let's out a shrill scream, releasing Kili who spins around with his sword and starts hacking at its head.

One spider has her eyes on Kayley and Kayley sees her as well and starts to run with the spider chasing after. Kayley can feel her legs are ready to buckle any time, so she yells to boost her energy and runs straight for a tree, bouncing off of it with her foot as the spider falls for her trap and crashes into the tree giving Kayley only a second to twirl her sword in her hands and stab down into its side, twisting the blade in her hands, kicking away at the spider's legs until they are still.

Kayley feels dizzy. She leans against her sword stuck in the spider's corpse fighting the urge to vomit. The spider's foul smell does not help.

Thorin runs to her. "Kayley! Are you hurt?" He sees she looks pale, her eyes have lost their life and youthfulness.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cries. Thorin grabs Kayley by the hand and pulls her along, the rest of the company following behind. As more spiders chase them all.

Spiders start to descend rapidly down from the trees. Thorin pulls Kayley behind him and twirls his sword in his hand. But something catches his eye. Or rather someone.

An elf swings down from the trees killing spiders as he goes until he slides up to the company with an arrow drawn and aimed at Thorin's head. And all around them the sound of arrows being pulled tightly back in their bows at the ready threatens them.

"Do not think I will hesitate to kill you, Dwarf," says the blonde with his arrow locked on target at Thorin's head. "It will be my pleasure."

There's a scream from not too far away. "Kili!" cries Fili unable to move to save his brother. However, within moments, Kili is herded by a red-haired she-elf with a knife to the back of Kili's neck, leading him to the others.

"Search them!" the blonde orders. An elf starts to pat Kayley down for any weapons. Much to Thorin's distaste. The elf pulls out her dagger and that is all.

The blonde is given Orcrist by one of his men and he holds it with great care and respect as he examines it. He speaks elvish, which Kayley understands.

~*This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.*~ He holds it up then glares at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Apparently the answer Thorin gives is the wrong choice of words as the blonde turns Thorin's blade pointed at his throat.

"You're just a thief. And a lier as well." The elf orders his troops to bind their hands and escort their new prisoners back to the fortress.

They march and with every step Kayley struggles to take another and another. The sickness of the forest she breathed through its cursed air. The spiders' poison. Kayley has lost her energy. When they finally made it out of the forest, the sun's light stings her eyes more than it brings her heart joy. But all the same, she is grateful to be out and alive.

The doors to the Elven fortress opened and closed immediately behind them. They walked along bridges carved from tree branches and all around Kayley can smell the scent of nature. Of Autumn. Cool. Crisp. And though the sun's light hurt her eyes, it's rays warmed her skin as they entered through the welcoming skylights of the grand palace. And there at the end is a winding staircase leading up to an elaborate throne with giant antlers crowning the top. Sitting on the throne is an equally elaborate lord with long golden hair, elegant, silk robes, and a crown of leaves upon his head.

"Well, well, well." The Elven king's voice chimed throughout the room. "Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to my domain." The king doesn't move from his comfortable seat, but only acknowledges with a bow of his head.

"Is this how you welcome your guests? By putting them in chains!" Dwalin raises his fists and shakes them, rattling his chains.

"What were you doing in my forest?" the king's voice booms over Dwalin's ignoring him.

"We got lost," Thorin spits, clenching his jaw.

"Lost? Interesting." The king twists his scepter in his hand casually. "And why were you getting lost in my forest, drawing spiders close to this fortress?"

"That is our business."

"Very well. Take them to the dungeons."

~*Your Majesty!*~ Kayley pushes forward to the front. The dwarves have forgotten she can speak elvish.

"You are no dwarf," the king observes showing little care towards the daughter of man. ~*Who are you? And how do you find yourself in such company as this?*~

~*I am Kayley of the North Downs. The daughter of Lord Gideon, son of Merilineth. Lady of the Woodland Realm*~

King Thranduil sits up in his throne and his look causes the dwarves to wander what she said.

"Please. Let my friends go." She takes a step and the throne room spins around her her vision blurry, she falls to the floor and suddenly she passes out.

Thorin is the first beside her but is then held back by Elven guards. "NO!" he roars.

"Take the Lady Kayley to her own chamber and send healers to her." An Elven guard sweeps Kayley up into his arms and carries her out the room. "Take the others to the dungeons. Except him," Thranduil points directly at Throin as the dwarves attempt to fight back the Elven guards but are unsuccessful.

Thorin watches as Kayley is carried away. "KAYLEY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Drifting Apart**

Two Elven guards continue to hold Thorin by the arms. His body remains tight; he's looking for the right moment to break free and run for Kayley.

Thranduil strides down the steps of his throne.

"Fond of her, are you?" Thorin's eyes shoot daggers at the elf. Thranduil isn't bothered by his glare. He goes on, "Hard to miss when you're attention darts in the direction where she will be well taken care of - I assure you. But your own kin, do you think they are more taken care of in the dungeons than your _lover_?" The elf smiles. He sees Thorin's body relax and his expression softens. Thranduil guesses right.

"Amusing that Thorin Oakenshield has found a lover." He steps beside him facing the opposite way, their shoulders even. Thranduil leans to the side so he can easily whisper in the Thorin's ear, "Someone of _my kin_."

Thorin flinches ready to throw a punch at the elf if only he wasn't being held back. Thranduil steps back most amused by his reaction.

"Her grandmother was my cousin. Merilineth. She fell in love with a young, dark-haired Lord of the North Downs. She gave up immortality to die with him." Thranduil's smile disappears at the thought of his cousin and slowly turns his back on Thorin, who is standing firm, his mind clouded with the very idea - truth that Kayley is kin to _Him_.

Thranduil lets out a heavy sigh, "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to claim a homeland and slay a dragon." He turns back around facing Thorin. "I myself thought a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." His eyes narrow in on his prisoner. "You have found your way in. You seek which will bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone." Thorin's mind drifts away from Kayley. The elf notices how precious the jewel is. "I understand that," he continues. "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire," his eyes grow hungry. "White gems of pure starlight." The king blinks to compose himself. He nods and the guards release the prisoner.

"I offer you my help."

Thorin smirks. It's his turn to be amused. "I am listening."

"I'll let you go. If you but return what's mine."

Thorin turns in thought. Listening but not accepting. "A favor for a favor," he muses.

"You have my word," The elf says. "A king to another. And His queen."

Thorin stops. Is Thranduil promising Kayley to him? If he agrees to his favor, he'll be set free. Take back what is his and have Kayley - no. No matter what happens, Kayley will be sent back to the North Downs where a suitor will be waiting for her. The elf offers empty promises. And Thorin will never give back the gems that rightfully belong to his kin.

"I will no trust _Thranduil._" He shouts for anyone to hear, "The great king to honor his words should the end of all days be upon us! You!" he turns around pointing, accusing the elf who stands erect and offended, "who lack all honor!" He storms up to the elf, "I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned your back on the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! _IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"_

Thranduil snaps and lunges at the dwarf. Their faces nearly touching. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire," he hisses. "I know it's wrath and ruin." His elegant, god-like face twists in pain so he may show the dwarf his scars. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." He withdraws and his scars fade without a trace. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed summon. But he would not listen." He retreats gracefully up the steps to his throne to better look down upon the dwarf.

"You are just like him." Thranduil raises his hand and instantly his guards grab Thorin by the arms. "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the eyes of an elf. I'll give Kayley your love."

Thorin is raging, struggling to break free of the elves hold on him but to no prevail as they carry him away to the dungeons with his kin. And Kayley is somewhere in a room dying.

The guards throw Thorin into a cell and slam the door shut and lock it before Thorin slams his full weight against it with a roar.

As the guards leave, Balin walks up to his bars and asks, "Did he offer you a deal?"

Thorin tightens his grip on the bars, "He did." He smirks and looks up at Balin, "I told him to _Ishka Kra-an Dol Nul_. HIM AND ALL HIS KIN!"

Balin releases a heavy sigh. "A deal was our only hope."

Thorin forgets their troubles instantly and his eyes lighten as he thinks of Bilbo. "Not our only hope."

"What about Kayley?" Kill asks. His uncle turns away and sinks into the back of his cell. Everyone saw Kayley faint in front of their own feet and some saw her limp body carried away into another corridor. They understood Thorin's silence, them too thinking she could be dying or dead as they are locked in cells. But they don't know too of her relation to the king holding them prisoners.

A couple of elf maids were leaving the room and close the door behind them, only it would open seemingly on it's own once they were gone.

Quietly and carefully the door closes again and once he heard the safe sound of a _click_, Bilbo slipped off his ring and placed it carefully back in his pocket.

The chamber is beautiful. Sunshine lit the entire bedroom and by a window is a bed occupied by a young lady.

Bilbo walks slowly to the side of the bed not sure what to expect. He reaches out to touch her hand and it's warm. He sighs with relief and swallows.

Kayley's skin glows with life. Her raven hair shine's in the sun's rays; it's been washed and brushed. She looks so perfect, so peaceful.

Bilbo flinches when her hand holds his. "K-Kayley. My lady? It's Bilbo."

"Bilbo," she breathes. Her eyes open, however her eyelids still fall heavy with tiredness. A smile curves on her lips. Then her brow furrows with confusion. "Where's Thorin? Where are the others?" Her voice remains soft.

"They're here. Thorin's here. They're all here. But in the dungeons. I'm going to get them out. Somehow," he says this last thought to himself.

Kayley's soft smile returns and her eyelids lift to reveal her stunning blue eyes. Bilbo thinks they looks like gems in the sunshine. "I'll help you."

Bilbo heard her words, soft and slow and yet he still admired her bravery. "N-no, my lady. You must rest. The elves will take care of you."

Normally he would expect her to leap out of bed and pull him along by the arm and lead him to the dungeons to free their companions. But the cursed forest and the spiders' poison was too much for her body to bear.

"I think I love him." Again normally Bilbo would expect any young lady to feel an uncontrollable happiness when they discover their first love. But Kayley is different. Her first love is Thorin Oakenshield. Her eyes showed fear and her smile disappeared. She sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling. "Where is he?"

Bilbo leaned in closer, "Thorin?"

"Thorin." Kayley falls asleep.

Bilbo stares at her. "Kayley?" he whispers. "Kayley?" he says a little louder. She's asleep and perhaps it's for the best.

Hours drifted by. Days. What could have been an eternity. Hardly anyone would say anything. Bofur would try to sing a merry tune but he could never find the strength or desire to finish one.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," he says breaking the silence. "Must be nearly dawn."

Ori sighs tiredly and sits on his cell floor like a child locked away in his room, stripped from his privileges. "We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Fill looks across from his cell trying to say something positive, but the prince could think of nothing. Perhaps Ori is right.

"Not stuck in here you're not," Everyone looks up at the familiar voice and it's Bilbo! and he has the keys to their cells!

They all shouted in cheer and Bilbo tries to silence them, "There are guards nearby!" He opens Thorin's door first. "I found Kayley." Thorin's eyes lit up however dimmed anticipating the worse. "She's alive."

Thorin reaches out and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulders and squeezes, bowing his head in great relief.

"Oi! Let us out of here!" the dwarves shout impatient and anxious.

Once they were all out, Bilbo led them out of the dungeons and where there were stairs descending up, Thorin immediately started climbing.

"Thorin! Thorin this way!" Bilbo calls.

"I'm going to find Kayley."

"Thorin," Bilbo runs up the steps to stop him. "She's alive, but she's weak. Very weak."

"Then I'll carry her if I must," he turns to continue up the steps but Bilbo grabs his arm.

"She told me —"

"I'm not leaving her here."

"What is the matter with the lass?" Balin asks stepping into the conversation; the others all keenly lean in.

"She's fine," the hobbit explains to Balin. "She glows with life. But she is very weak still."

"Thorin listen to Bilbo. This is only causing us to delay. If we collect the lady as well that will only harm our chances more trying to escape."

Thorin still is tense and eyes the stairs ahead.

"She will be looked after. There her family," the dwarves all look at Bilbo surprised and Thorin glares reminded of Kayley's relations to that whom calls himself king. The hobbit clears his throat, "From what I've heard." No one knew he was there when Thorin was alone with Thranduil.

Thorin shoves pass Bilbo and Balin down the steps then Bilbo continues to lead them down into the cellars.

Kayley wakes up and the sunlight seeping threw her window blinds her at first but her eyes quickly adjust. She looks around her room remembering seeing this place before - Bilbo! Of course, Bilbo was here! He came and told her he would help the dwarves escape. The dwarves. Thorin.

Kayley leaps out of bed and tears off her nightgown and runs naked across her room to find her trousers and tunic all clean, but Kayley could care less if they were dirty or clean; she throws them on, pulls on her boots, ties up her jerkin and runs out the door grabbing her belt and buckling it around her waist as she runs down the corridors.

She runs into the Throne room where she nearly runs straight into two guards. She skids to a stop, jumping at the sight and smell of a decapitated body and an orc's head being carried away. Legolas sees her.

~*Lady Kayley is awake,*~ he announces to the king then leaves out the main gates to carry out orders.

"They are gone," Thranduil says approaching her.

Kayley doesn't hurry to answer aloud. They had escaped. Bilbo had done it. She was so glad to hear, but deep in her heart she wishes she had too. And what about the orc?

"You should know I have delivered orders that no one is to leave nor enter from the moment on. you will be under my protection from now on. Until I see it right to send you home."

"Why was there a dead orc?" she asks finally not knowing what else to say.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "You should know. You have after all been traveling with Oakenshield all this time."

Kayley did know. If Thorin and the others had only just escaped, and an orc was brought forth into this sacred fortress…. Fear sank into her heart.

"And you will do nothing?" she asks.

Thranduil doesn't care for her questioning. She is beginning to sound like his captain of the guard.

"If you will do nothing then I will." She turns on her heal to storm away to find her weapons and a horse.

"Kayley," Thranduil calls. She stops in her tracks without daring to look at him.

~*Why do you care about him? He is no more than a dwarf. A dwarf of the line of Durin. What will happen should Oakenshield succeed?*~ He stalks over to her, ~*He will be king of Erebor and you will be his queen. He comes from a proud race. Do you think the sons you give him will be accepted by his kind? And the gold.*~ He stands directly behind her, ~*The gold which drove his grandfather into darkness. A sickness that runs through Thorin's veins. Do you think he will love you as the years pass?*~

Kayley isn't saying anything. She stands still thinking about the way he holds her, the way he touches her, the way makes her feel. She wonders if that's love. She sees the guards return and is reminded of the decapitated orc. Her eyes fill with determination and she pivots around to face Thranduil.

"I volunteered myself to join the Company of Oakenshield. I have survived a thunder battle in the Misty Mountains. I have proven myself a fighter with the same mountains in the goblin tunnels. I have befriended them all and I have come to … _care_, truly care for them all. I will not stop now and sit behind high walls while Thorin is being hunted as we speak. Your words nor your walls can keep me from away from him."

Thranduil's smile takes her aback. He held on to every word and caught how she dropped 'company' and ended with 'Thorin.' She is in love. Poor naive little thing. "Well said. However, I must add you will from now be banned to your room. Guards will accompany you at all times. One will stand outside your door and the other will stand in your room. I cannot have you jumping out the window now, can I."

"You can't —" Hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Take Lady Kayley back to her room. We are finished."

"No!" Kayley tugs trying to break free and kicks her legs but the guards hands grip her like eagles' talons. "Let me go! Thorin!"

Bilbo walks somberly back into the hall, it's floor now shines gold in the moonlight and the heat still warms the soles of his feet. At the front of the hall he sees the dwarves and they all look down with heavy hearts. Oin, Bofur, Fili and Kili are in Lake Town. What have they done?

Bilbo hears echoing down the halls a cry of anguish and Balin and Dwalin are the only two who look out towards the noise. When Bilbo approaches them Balin gives a heavy sigh and places his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Their eyes meet and as if Balin understands Bilbo's question he gently squeezes his shoulder encouragingly then Bilbo walks down the hall.

The cries of anguish and guilt finally turn into sobs. Rounding the corner Bilbo sees him. Thorin is on his hands and knees, his body shaking with every sob. "Kayley. Kayley," he sobs, but as Bilbo listens more carefully, empathizing with the king, he understands Thorin isn't saying _Kayley_, but _Kili._

Kayley is safe in Mirkwood, regaining her strength. Kili was left in Lake Town now under sieged by Smaug, sick and weak with his brother beside him and Oin and Bofur as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**For the Love of Gold**

Kayley strolls the great halls of the Woodland Realm always with two guards walking directly behind her. She is a prisoner in a land far away from home, and yet these are her grandmother's people - her kin. She never smiled, but many kind elves would approach her with welcome to Merilineth's grandchild and tell Kayley stories of her grandmother whom she has no memory of since she died when Kayley was only three years old. They will tell her she has her grandmother's eyes, as blue as the sea they say. Her father too has the same eyes. She had hair as red as the leaves of autumn and skin as fair as can be. Merilineth is not forgotten for her beauty or her songs here in the Woodland Realm.

Her grandmother was an elf who had fallen in love with a lord from the race of man. She had even given up her immortality to live and die with the love of her life. That's love, Kayley thought.

Is that what she feels? Does Thorin feel the same? Or is he more like her father - claiming loyalty to her mother, but never touches her or looks at her the way a lover does. Does Thorin see her as her father sees his mistresses? Kayley feels her chest tighten at the thought and continues on her way to the training quarters.

It has been days since Thorin and the rest of the company had escaped, leaving her behind as Thranduil's prisoner. However, Kayley relieved her anger in the training quarters increasing her skills hours a day. Today, her practice is interrupted by an elf with high cheekbones, long auburn hair and big green eyes.

"My Lady Kayley." Kayley hacked with her sword one last time at a dummy then turns around to face the elf.

~*Lord Thranduil has sent for you.*~

The king has never asked for her presence and the only thought Kayley hopes for is the fate of her companions. And Thorin.

The king stood in the Throne room at the base of his throne with his scepter in one hand and watching Kayley as she approached him. She has been trained to bow in the presence of royalty, but she holds herself from doing so in the presence of her captor.

"Has there been any news of Thorin?"

"Smaug the dragon whom has inhabited the Mountain for sixty years is dead."

Kayley's heart leapt. "And Thorin? He killed him? He has reclaimed his homeland?" she suddenly forgets her anger with the elf lord.

Thranduil ignores her questions and continues, "I march with my army to meet with the men of Dale, whose town had been destroyed by the dragon. I will send them food and then I'll pursue the mountain and claim what is mine."

"Yours?"

"White gems known as Nauglamir. A precious heirloom rightfully belonging to my kin."

Kayley didn't understand, yet didn't care. "Please. Let me go with you."

"You will remain here and once I've taken back what is mine I will send you home to the North Downs."

"My lord I ask you again to let me go with you."

~*You dare argue with me? I do not care you are Merilineth's grandchild, I will have you thrown in the cell if need be.*~

Kayley is completely taken aback. Thranduil coes toe to toe with her and tilts his head down to meet her eyes. His cousin's eyes. "Do not throw your life away for a love that is unrequited."

Kayley lowers her eyes, stunned, defeated as Thranduil walks directly passed her commanding his guards to prepare to march.

Thorin stares up with hungry, greedy eyes at the empty slot above his grandfather's throne where the Arkenstone was once placed above the king. Since his nephews and the other companions left in Lake Town rejoined their kin, Thorin had them all search for hours on end for the stone. It has yet to be found.

"It is here in these halls, I know it," he growls to himself. He is joined in the throne room with Bilbo, Balin and Dwalin.

"We have searched and searched," Dwalin assures.

Thorin spits, "Not well enough."

"Thorin, we all want to see that stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin barks.

Casually, Balin asks, "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

Thorin turns around to face the two dwarves at the base of the steps.

Now that he has Thorin's attention, Balin continues, "The Arkenstone, is the birthright of our people."

"It is the king's jewel," Thorin adds with a hiss. "Am I not the king!" His shout echoes throughout the empty, vast hall. Bilbo stands beside him in discomfort. Bali turns his head away knowing reasoning with Thorin is no longer an option.

Dwalin boldly stepped forward. "If Kayley was here with us, she wouldn't hesitate to say what we're all thinking."

"I do not care for the elf-friend wench!" Thorn spat. Bilbo shut his eyes feeling the blow to his chest, feeling thankful Kayley isn't here to hear this. _"I think I love him,"_ he remembers her saying to him. Thorin's name was the last thing she spoke before she drifted off to sleep and Bilbo helped the dwarves escaped the dungeons of Mirkwood.

Thorin turns back around to look up once again at the Arkenstone's empty frame. By his expression, which Bilbo could only see, he wondered if Thorin instantly regretted his words. The dwarf turns back around glaring down at his kin with warning. "Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

The guard stationed inside Kayley's bedroom slumps against the wall with pieces of a broken vase scattered around him.

The guard outside bursts in and instantly goes to the unconscious guard.

~*Wake up! Where is the lady?*~ but his companion only answers in a soft mumble as Kayley sneaks from behind the door and quickly closes it, sliding the spear she took from the other guard through the door handles.

The conscious guard begins yelling and banging against the doors.

Kayley doesn't stop. There is no time for hesitation. She runs like the wind towards the stables and leaps onto the first horse she sees. A smile spreads across her face. The rush of adrenaline courses through her veins. Never had she ever thought she could ever perform such a stunt. Her elf-like hearing inherited from her grandmother warns her of guards coming her way looking for her. She kicks her horse and it rears into a gallop.

~*Fly fast, Friend. To Erebor we fly.*~ Kayley could feel the rhythm of the horse's gate change and as if the horse understood, as Kayley hoped, it takes charge and Kayley does little to steer in the right direction.

With no weapon on her person, Kayley remembers this and hopes with all her heart she gets to Erebor, to Thorin before something of evil finds her first.

The sun is rising and Kayley has yet to feel the weight of sleep overtake her. When the sun has fully risen, her eyes begin to droop and the force of wind hitting her face adds the weight to her eyes desperately wanting to close for rest. That's when she sees him.

Astride another horse is a grey figure. It's Gandalf!

~*We must meet the Grey Wizard, my friend!*~ and the horse gallops directly towards Gandalf and both horses rear to prevent a collision.

"Kayley! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Erebor. The dragon is dead and I must know what has become of Thorin and the others."

Gandalf sighs wondering how she had gotten separated from the company in the first place, but all in due time, he'll find out. His eyes scan her person and finds no weapon what so ever. "Stay close. We must waste no time!" Together the wizard and lady of the North gallop as quickly as they can.

They ride past the ruins of Lake Town, until finally they come to Dale. Kayley's stomach aches when she sees Elven guards within the walls. Finally they dismount where they are greeted by a short, pale, "You, point 'at!" and rude Lake man.

"We don't want no wenches," he says referring to Kayley, "beggars, nor vagabonds. We have enough trouble with out the likes of you."

"I am Kayley daughter of Gideon, Lord of the North Downs, you do court."

The grotesque little man eyes her outfit, "You don' look much like a lady. Do not take me as a fool. Now be off an' take your granddaddy with you."

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf demands. It's just then a tall, brunette fisherman steps forward.

"Who's asking?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey and this is Lady Kayley of the North Downs. A member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The man shows his familiarity with the name too well. "You are in danger and I must speak with Lord Thranduil."

"I am Bard. I lead us survivors of the dragon fire. I am also the bowman to slay the Great Worm, Smaug. Come with me, I'll take you to Lord Thranduil."

Bard leads them to a tent where Kayley comes face to face with Thranduil.

"You." Thranduil's eyes narrow at her. "You are supposed to be within my fortress. Guarded."

With her head held high, Kayley answers, "I told you, there're no guards nor walls that can stop me from helping my friends." Thranduil snickered at her words.

"I suppose you Gandalf, helped her escape."

"No. I merely met her on the road from Dol Gul Dur. And I have come to warn you."

Thranduil sat in his chair focused on what the wizard has to say.

Gandalf explains, "You must set aside your disagreement with the dwarves. War is coming. Dol Gul Dur has been emptied. You're _all_ in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Bard asks stepping towards the wizard.

Thranduil gets up from his chair and pours himself a glass of wine. "I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time." Gandalf continues to speak while Thranduil listens but nothing more. "Armies of orcs are on the move. These are _fighters _bred for war," he looks at Bard to see if the leader of the men of Lake Town is listening. He is. "Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asks.

"Because we've forced him. We've forced him on the company of Thorin Oakenshield as they reclaim their homeland." Gandalf walks out of the tent, beckoning the others to follow him. "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain." As Gandalf continues to explain the desire for the mountain by this master of evil he speaks of, Kayley can't help but stare at the gates into Erebor. The giant dwarven statures that guard what is no longer an entrance but a wall. Thorin is in there. And Kayley is just outside.

Kayley doesn't realize that as she stands there staring, hoping to see a sign of anyone, Gandalf and the two leaders leave. Elven soldiers continue to do drills. They march around this broken city. The men are in training. There is a battle to be expected. But if no one knew until now about the army of orcs coming this way, the battle expected would have to have to be against…, "Thorin," she breathes. What has happened that men and elves ally together to fight against thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. She pivots and instantly finds her way on her own to the old weaponry takes a sword. She looks around and sees what appears to be a shirt of chainmail. She holds it up then sets it aside to undo her jerkin. She then slips the chainmail over her tunic and instantly feels the weight. The shirt goes down to her mid thigh, only a few inches longer than both her tunic and jerkin. She puts her jerkin back on over the chainmail and next attaches the sword and sheath to her belt.

It's now dark outside when she travels back to Thranduil's tent. She can hear Gandalf shouting.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to help your dwarfish friends and I admire you're loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course." He strides over to the wizard huffing anxiously on his pipe. "You started this Mithrandil. You will forgive me if I finish it." He turns instantly to one of his guards. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Give the order. If anything moves in that mountain kill it. The dwarves are out of time."

"You will not dare harm any of them." Kayley steps passed the guard right up to Thranduil. "I will not let you."

"You are not in the position to defy any orders I set upon my own men, is that understood." Thranduil turns back around to pour himself another glass of wine.

Kayley storms in after him and swipes his cup away letting the wine spill across the floor. Thranduil back-hands her across the face and Kayley stumbles to the side cupping her cheek.

"Thranduil." Gandalf stands once again in his tent with Bard and Bilbo?!

"Bilbo." Kayley forgets her pain, however still cupping her cheek she approaches the hobbit. "What are you doing here? How are the others? And Thorin?"

Bilbo didn't have time to speak as Elven guards grab Kayley by the arms and drag her outside.

"Let go of me! Bilbo! I want to know!"

"Was there any reason behind your actions towards the Lady Kayley?" Gandalf pesters.

Thranduil stares at the wizard with an icy gaze, "I will not be humiliated in my own tent. She's as stubborn as any dwarf I've ever known." His icy stare migrated down at Bilbo. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeons, freeing the dwarves I held as my prisoners under the nose of my guards."

Bilbo stands in silent, trying to think of the right words to say. "Yes," is his answer. "Sorry about that." He steps towards the table placing a wrapped rag on the top, "I came to give you this," unfolding the rag the glow of the Arkenstone shined like a trap star in the Elven king's tent.

Kayley sits impatiently in a tent with the two Elven guards standing right outside. She looks outside through the opening just in time as Bilbo walks pass with that rude little man.

Kayley runs out, "Bilbo!" She is caught by the arm. She looks up at the guard, "Is it also against His Lordship's wishes that I'm denied a greeting with my friend." She jerks her arm free then continues to walk up to Bilbo, throwing her arms around him. The guards watch carefully.

"Alrigh', alrigh' that's enough," the rude man pushes Bilbo and Kayley apart.

"You, do not touch either me or my friend, you understand?" Kayley snaps.

The man rolls his eyes and scoffs. "So wha'? I don' take orders from some maid, who calls 'erself a lady."

~*As kin to Lord Thranduil, I ask you only scare this pathetic excuse of a man, just this once.*~ The guards stepped forward crossing their spears across their chests and loosening their swords from their sheaths, partial of the way.

Alfrid steps behind Bilbo. "Now, now, I 'ave orders to take this here halfling to his own bed."

"When I am through speaking with my friend you may continue to follow through with your order. Now back off."

Alfrid glares at her then up at the tall elven guards. He steps aside grumbling.

"Bilbo, please tell me, what's happened? Why are you here? And Thorin. How is he?"

"I…." Bilbo is afraid to tell Kayley about the Thorin's state. He can still hear his words echo in the throne room, _I do not care for the elf-friend wench!_ But he sees the desperation in Kayley's eyes. "I found the Arkenstone. And I gave it to Lord Thranduil and Bard."

"The Arkenstone." Kayley had heard of the stone only because she had joined the company. "Why?" Kayley thinks she knows the answer, but she wants to hear it from Bilbo.

"Thorin, he…. He is not the same." Kayley feels her heart drop as Bilbo continues. "He's obsessed himself over the treasure, he won't give up the share he has promised to the people of Lake Town. There's plenty, Kayley. Plenty for all to share - great halls piled high with gold. But he won't part with it. He—"

Kayley stops him by placing her hand on her shoulder understanding he is having trouble going holding back his emotions. "I understand. I know about the sickness that drove his grandfather mad." She leans closer to him to avoid being overheard by the guards. "If I were to see him, perhaps speak with him.…"

Bilbo is frightened by the idea she's suggesting, "Please, my lady. He is not the same. He won't listen to any of us. He won't eat. He has a hard time sleeping—"

"Stop. Alright. This does not stop me from wanting to see him. I need to see him with my own eyes."

"I'm going back before dawn. Before anyone realizes I'm gone."

"No one knows you—"

"No. No one knows."

Kayley hugs him one last time. "Please do me one thing. If you feel it will work, tell him…." She takes a deep breath. "Tell him I love him." She places her hand on Bilbo's cheek. "Tell him I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Battle of Five Armies**  
The vast army of elves, joined by the amateur army of Lake Town, led by their leaders, Lord Thranduil and Bard the bowman, march in the early morning against the mountain. That same morning after the troops had left, two beds were discovered empty. One where the halfling stayed but a few hours; the other an empty cot in an elven tent, where a Lady of the North Downs was held.

The armies were given an unwelcome from atop the parapet as an arrow shot directly at the hoof of the elf lord's great elk mount.

"I'll put the next one between your eyes," Thorin threatens with another arrow already nocked in his bow ready to fire." The dwarves cheer loudly but are soon silenced when the elves raise their aimed arrows targeted at them and they all duck. Except Thorin.

Thranduil raises his hand and all his elves lower their arrows in perfect synchronism as they had when they aimed.

"We came to tell you," the elf began, "payment of your debt has been offered. And accepted."

"What payment?" Thorin growls from atop the parapet, his arrow aiming at the elf lord's head. "I gave you nothing."

Thranduil looks to Bard and the bowman pulls out of his jacket a bright jewel and raises it high above his head. "We have this."

Thorin lowers his bow and stares. Confused.

"Thieves!" shouts Kili as his uncle remains lost for words. "How came you by the heirloom of our house! The stone belongs to the king!"

"The king may have it," Bard goes on placing the stone back inside his jacket. "With our good will." He catches Thorin's needy gaze. "But first, he must honor his word."

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain!" Thorn shouts shaking his head. "It is a trick!"

Suddenly Thorin's angered expression softens in defeat, but it's unclear why. He turns away from the wall. Thranduil and Bard look at one another. Next there's a roar of shouts coming from Thorin, "Throw him from the ramparts!" and a struggle.

Another horse gallops to the front joining the elf and bowman with two riders mounted: and old man in grey and a figure dressed in elven armor behind him. Gandalf slides off the horse, "DO NOT HURT MY BURGLER!" his voice booms. "Bring him to me." Thorin looks down at the wizard as Bilbo is pulled from the dangerous edge of the parapet by Bofur.

Gandalf continues, "You're not making a very splendid figure as king, are you? Thorin son of Thrain."

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards! And Shire rats!" Thorin roars.

"Are we resolved then?" Bard shouts. "The Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bilbo climbs down the wall by a rope then jogs up to Gandalf. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Thorin looks West towards the sun rising over the hill.

All eyes look to Thorin, even his own standing beside him. The figure sits very still on the horse. She can hardly breathe as she waits anxiously for Thorin to answer. A raven caws and lands on the parapet.

With a confident composure and a hungry look in his eyes, Thorin gives his answer. "I will have war!"

Bilbo was right, Kayley thinks. Thorin has changed for the worst. Her courage to reveal herself has failed her.

There is a sound of marching metal clanging over the hill where the sun rises over. Another army comes and Thranduil shouts a command and the elves in a beautiful choreograph position themselves facing the oncoming army. Thorn's company cheers.

A dwarf astride a boar says his greeting, "Good Morning! How are we today?" Kayley looks back up at Thorin. She hopes he'll notice there's one still in elven armor who hasn't joined the ranks. She hopes he'll notice her.

"I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving a few moments of your time. Would ya consider JUST CUTTING OFF!" Ironfoot shouts. The army of fishermen hesitate and step back a few steps.

"Stand fast!" Bard calls, taking control of his men.

"Come now, Lord Dane!" Gandalf walks between the army of men and elves and the Lord of the Iron Hills and his army.

"Gandalf the Grey," Dane acknowledges with little to no wonder. "Tell this rubble to leave, or I'll water their fields with their BLOOD!"

Urgently Gandalf tries to reason with the dwarf, "There is no need for war between men, elves, and dwarves. An army of orcs march onto the mountain. Stand your army down—"

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite, who wishes nothing but ill among my people." Ironfoot glares at Thranduil with a look he only wishes had the power to kill. "If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open!" Thranduil can't help but smirk at the pathetic, angry dwarf. But Thorin's company continues to scream.

"Thorin," Kayley speaks but not loud enough for anyone around to hear.

Annoyed, Thranduil responds, "He's clearly mad. Like his cousin."

"Ya hear that lads!" Ironfoot turns his boar around to rally his men. "C'mon! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" A dwarf from somewhere at the front of the ranks shouts a command in Dwarfish and the army echoes the cry and bang their spears against their shields.

There's a faint rumbling under the earth and all eyes turn to the hills in the South where giant were-worms burst from the earth. A blaring horn sounds off in the distance. Orcs charge from the holes of which the great earth-eaters dug.

"The horns of Hell are upon us!" Dane shouts leading his army towards the new target. The true enemy. "To battle! To battle! Sons of Durin!"

In great fear Kayley takes off her helmet. "THORIN!"

"Kayley! It's Kayley!" Ori shouts. Thorin, on his way down the steps pauses. He listens.

"It is Kayley!" Nori confirms.

"THORIN YOUR KIN NEEDS YOU!"

Thorin hears her voice like morning bells to his ears. His heart tempts him to see her face, her long raven hair and sparkling youthful eyes. To hold her close to his chest once more. And kiss her soft lips.

"She's in elven armor, too!" Kili adds. Thorin's face twists in pain and disgust and hits his fist against the wall then continues down.

It's no use. Thorin won't come. Kayley's heart sinks. Perhaps Thranduil was right. This nothing more than unrequited love. But love nonetheless.

Kayley hurls her elven helmet as hard as she can and it lands by Balin's feet and the dwarves watch her gallop away to join in the battle.

"Kayley!" Gandalf shouts. Kayley rears in horse to a stop. "Head for Dale."

"But the battle is here!"

"There are women and children in Dale that are in grave danger! Every sword they can use will be helpful. Bilbo up you go." Gandalf lifts Bilbo up to both his and Kayley's surprise to sit in front of Kayley. "I'll meet both of you there." Kayley nods.

"Hai!" she shouts and kicks her horse and it springs into a gallop. "Hang on!" she shouts to Bilbo. She takes a deep breath and on her exhale she reaches for the hilt of her sword and draws it over Bilbo's head.

As the battle goes on into the afternoon. Orcs overtake Dale and on the battlefield, the dwarves are being outnumbered. And while blood was being shed, a dwarf king sits on his throne hidden behind stone walls.

Dwalin steps up to the throne to confront and plead with him. "Thorin. They are dying out there. Thorn looks around lost in his own mind.

"There are holes beneath holes with this mountain. Places we can fortify. Yes. Yes." He sits up sharing his news with Dwalin. "That is it. We must move the gold further underground for safety." He turns to walk away to pursue his plan but Dwalin stops him with a growl.

"Did you not hear me!" He succeeds in gaining his king's attention. "Dane is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap." Thorin careless gaze offends Dwalin. "But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."

"Kayley's out there fighting your battle."

"It is worth all blood we can spend," Thorin hisses.

Dwalin looks searches the mad imposter for his friend and king yearning to find him. "You sit in these vast halls with a crown upon your head. And yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.

Thorin draws away. "Do not speak to me as if I am some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield. I am your King!" Thorin draws his sword so fast he nearly throws himself over.

"You were always my king," Dwalin assures. "You used to know that once." Dwalin fights to hold back his tears. He needs to be strong for the both of them. "You cannot see what you have become." In his hand he had been holding a helmet this whole time and finally he holds it up. "This was Kayley's helmet." Was. For all he knew Kayley could be dead. A young battle fighter up against an army of orcs. He knows Thorin felt something for her that was more than lust as he originally thought. He sets the helmet down gingerly on the floor between their feet, as if the worst has already happened.

Thorin tries to find his breath and steps back as he looks down at the empty helmet. "Go. Get out." When he looks up at Dwalin there is no longer madness reflected in his eyes, but pain, sadness, and suffering. His eyes turn red as tears ready to fall. "Before I kill you."

Dwalin sees his suffering and takes a step towards him, but as quick as it left the madness returns to his face with a threatening glance. Dwalin leaves.

Alone, Thorin kneels down and scoops up the elven helmet in his hand. He stares at it for only a moment before throwing it hard against the floor and hasting away.

He finds himself in the Great Hall where the floor is now covered in gold and there he hears voices:

_"Treasure such as this cannot be counted for lives lost,"_ his own voice.

_"A sickness lies upon that treasure,"_ Balin.

_"This gold is ours - is ours - ours -ours alone."_

_"I will not part with a single coin."_

_"He cannot see beyond his own desire!"_ Bard.

_"The sickness which drove your grandfather mad,"_ Balin.

_"Son of Thrain! Son of Thror!"_ Bard.

_"I am not my grandfather - I am not my grandfather - my grandfather - my grandfather."_

_"They're dying out there,"_ Dwalin.

_"Thorin! Your men need you!"_ Kayley.

_"Dain is surrounded,"_ Dwalin.

_"Take back your homeland,"_ Gandalf.

_"You are changed, Thorin,"_ Bilbo.

"I am not my grandfather," Thorin speaks to himself.

_"Is the treasure truly worth more than your honor?"_ Bilbo.

"I am not my grandfather," He says again.

_"This treasure will be your death!"_ Gandalf.

_"THORIN!"_ Kayley.

Thorin throws aside his crown catches his breath as he stares into his reflection through the golden floor. He is free.

In Dale, Kayley catches her breath when the sound of a horn rings majestically through the air. It's coming from the mountain! "Thorin," she breathes, a smile gracing her lips.

Bard passes her and rallies up men nearby, "To any man, who wants to give their last, follow me!" Kayley joins the group and marches beside Bard. The Lady of the North Downs is rejuvenated in strength knowing that Thorin Oakenshield is on the battlefield.

Orcs roar as they charge toward them and Kayley raises her sword and meets them roaring her own battle cry.

Her elven armor remains light, giving her the agility to move how her father had taught her. How the guards of Mirkwood taught her. She wanted to keep fighting, but alongside Thorin.

She found a horse and jumps on it's saddled back. Conveniently, Kayley finds Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" The wizard turns around. "I'm going to find Thorin on the battlefield."

"Wait. Kayley, stop!"

"Don't try to stop me. You know it won't work."

"I do know, but Thorin isn't on the battle field."

Kayley's chest tightened. "Where is he?"

Gandalf pointed up, "He's up there. RavenHill. He's gone to kill Azog. But has walked into a trap. Bilbo ran off to warn him."

Kayley didn't even look back at the wizard. Thorin is in danger up there on the hill and that's where she's headed. Again she kicks her horse and the beast springs into a gallop. Gandalf watches as another brave heart risks her life. But this one, for love.

Galloping up the hill, one orc charges at her, waving his blade widely, but Kayley ducks her head and jerks her horse around and with one swift movement, she slices its head off.

The moment the hill became too steep for her horse to climb, she dismounts and pursues on foot, with her sword in front of her ready to defend.

The eagles fly above her, but Kayley has someone more important in mind than them.

At the top is an old ruin and there are bodies of orcs sprawled out in many places. This was a trap, but so far, it seems it failed. But what's this she sees up ahead? Her heart races. Her feet move quicker towards the body that's not an orc. When she gets close enough where she can see it clearly she screams in fright and slips on the ice falling on her bottom.

It cannot be. She crawls forward then gasps and sees the pale, lifeless eyes of Fili staring blankly off into the distance. "Fili," she breathes. Her hand shakes and hesitates as she forces herself to close his eyelids. She must find Thorin. She must. "Thorin!" she yells. She runs anxiously hoping to find him.

There's a yell. It's Thorin. She runs through tunnels, climbs over stone, then down some stairs and rounding a corner there he is. Thorin is on his back with Azog standing over him forcing his sword pointed towards his chest, while Thorin uses his strength to block the deadly point with Orcrist.

"THORIN!"

The intensity in Thorin's eyes relaxes and they widen. Azog looks up at Kayley standing there, raising her sword and positioning her feet into a fighting stance.

Azog looks back down at Thorin and a cruel smile smears across his scarred face.

Thorin looks gazes in fear into the pale orc's beady eyes and realizes the sacrifice he must make. To save Kayley. He draws Orcrist away and Azog's blade pierces his abdomen.

Kayley screams. It carries through the air. Somewhere, looking for Tauriel, Legolas stops in his tracks and clenches his heart. Kayley is frozen where she stands, her sword still held in front of her.

Thorin stabs Orcrist into Azog's heart. The pale orc howls in pain. He tilts to the side and Thorin pulls himself free of the orc's blade and rolls on to of him, his hand still on Orcrist's hilt. He and Azog find their own reflections in each other's eyes, and for once there is pain and fear in the Defiler's eyes. Fear of death. Pain that he has been defeated. Azog the Defiler is finally vanquished.

Thorin stares into the blank stare in the pale orc's eyes to make sure he is truly dead. Thorin pushes himself up with weak limbs as he continues to stare at the image of his sword buried deep into his enemy's chest he has longed to see. Thorin walks over to the edge of the hill top and gazes across the plains of Erebor as the eagles soar, circling the battlefield for more enemies to pluck off.

Kayley drops her sword. "Thorin!" and runs to him. Thorin almost looses his footing as he turns around and sees Kayley for the first time since they were separated after their arrests in Mirkwood. Kayley slows to a stop right in front of him. He looks tired. He looks scared. She brushes a strand of his hair aside and her fingers linger on his cheek. His arms wrap weakly around her, but his weight makes Kayley realize he isn't embracing her, he's holding onto her for support. His legs have given out and he's breathing heavily, almost struggling for air. She kneels down beside him and lays him down on the ground as gently and carefully as she can.

Kayley runs her hand down to where blood soaks through his clothes. Bilbo runs over.

"Bilbo. Quick, press your hands against his wound." The hobbit did as the princess told him him, however nearly gags at the first sight of the wound.

"Bilbo!" Thorin pants.

Bilbo shushes him. "Lie still and don't move." Kayley draws her dagger and cuts the hem of her tunic and folds it into a square big enough for her to slide it underneath Bilbo's hands so now her hands tend Thorin's wounds.

Thorin winces in pain. He continues to pant, struggling for breath. He weakly raises his hand and places it on Kayley's cheek. Kayley keeps both her hands pressed against his wound. But by the look in his fading eyes, Kayley fears the worst.

"Stay with me, Thorin. Stay with me." His hand slowly falls from her cheek and Kayley raises hers to place on his cheek and caress it with her thumb. She stares longing with need into his eyes. "I love you, Thorin. I love you." His eyes slowly close as his breathing slows. Bilbo kneels beside his friend with his hands folded together against his lips. Kayley leans closer to Thorin's face so their noses touch and her eyes misting with tears. "Stay with me," she kisses his lips.

Bilbo has trouble standing up then turns away with tears in his own eyes. He can hear the pure love in Kayley's voice. It saddens him all the more.

Kayley kisses Thorin's lips again, hoping for a response. Nothing. A tear drops from her eye to his face. "Thorin stay with me. Fight with me," she kisses his lips again. "Fight with me," she kisses him. Another tear drops from her eye to his cheek. Her kisses become more desperate and more hopeful. "Fight with me," her voice quivers. "I love you," she kisses him once more.

His lips barely move. Thorin kisses her back.

When he stops he let's out a heavy sigh. Kayley soothingly brushes back his hair with her free hand and with tears falling freely down her face she attempts to speak as strong as possible without taking her eyes away from Thorin. "Bilbo, find help. We need to get him aid at once."

Bilbo stumbles, hardly believing there's still a chance Thorin may yet live. No sooner does he Thranduil finds her and solemnly approaches her.

Hearing footsteps, Kayley turns around. She has never been so happy to see Thranduil. "Please. Help him. I beg you, my lord."

Thranduil pitties the princess. Life is fragile and mortality is a curse even immortals himself must face.

Bilbo has returned and with him Gandalf and the remaining of the company. Neither Thranduil or Kayley pay them any mind, but Kayley continues to gaze up at the Elven lord, begging as tears swell her eyes and stain them red.

Perhaps they were the words of Tauriel that broke something inside him. Perhaps it was reminding his son of his mother's love. The king's beloved wife. Thranduil kneels down beside Thorin, inhales then exhales as he touches one hand on Thorin's forehead and his other hand resting on top of Kayley's, covering Thorin's wound. His mouth moves as he speaks ever so softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Sickness**

The dwarves carefully lift Thorin into a cart and the bodies of Fili and Kili into another laying the two brothers, nephews of the king side by side. Kayley walks ahead with Bilbo beside her. The hobbit reaches out and takes her hand and without looking at him, Kayley squeezes it thankful for him being here.

At Dale Thranduil takes his leave.

"Will you not see him well?" Kayley asks unhappy by the elf's departure.

"I have done what I can. It is now in fate's hands and Thorin Oakenshield's desire to live." Gathering his men, Thranduil marches on his return to his own realm. The company continue on crossing the battlefield where bodies of orc, man, elf and dwarf lay. They are greeted by a shout.

"Thorin!" Dain runs up to the company. He is completely stunned when he sees the two carts and the bodies that occupy them. Balin gives the signal for the dwarves to continue carting the bodies to the mountain. "The king…."

"Is clinging to life by a thread," Balin finishes. Dane looks back at the woman in Elven armor walking beside his kin.

"What is _they _doing with them?" Dain hisses. "The elves have no business—"

"There is only one elf. The other is a Lady of the North Downs," Gandalf corrects. "Lady Kayley has accompanied your kin since Rivendell. And has proven herself a loyal companion and friend to your cousin. It is because of her Thorin has another chance at life."

Once safe within the mountain, Nori helps Dwalin lay Thorin on his bed. Kayley sits beside him, taking his hand in hers.

Balin, Dain, and Gandalf stand in the Great Hall conversing amongst one another.

"Will you be prepared to take the throne?" Balin asks. Gandalf is quite stunned by the question as Dain expresses.

Dain turns away and looks across the Golden floor, his eyes trailing up the vast halls to its ceiling. He bows his head. "If the time calls for it. Aye," he nods and turns back to face the wizard and his kin. "I will step up."

"But let's not be too hasty. Thorin has not yet passed." Obviously Gandalf too shares the hope of the lady sitting by Thorin's side as they speak. "In the mean time," his gravelly voice lowers somberly, "we must consider burying his heir Fili and Kili. Even if Thorin is unable to witness his nephews' burials."

"But we can't do that just yet until Dis arrives," Balin adds.

Bilbo joins them.

"Who is this halfling?" Dain asks squinting his eyes.

"This is Master Bilbo Baggins," Balin introduces. "He is or was our burglar. Bilbo, this is Lord Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin."

"Aye. Have you seen him? Is he still…." Dain couldn't possibly continue.

"He's breathing," Bilbo confirms. Oin is up there and an… elf… is up… there… too."

"What?!" Dain storms pass Bilbo nearly knocking him over and Gandalf and Balin both haste after him.

Dain slams the doors open and all eyes turn to him, however his eyes pierce like daggers through Tauriel standing on the other side of Thorin. "Who allowed you in here, Sprite!"

Kayley stands up from the bed taking a step toward Dain, "I did."

"And who do you think you are allowing an elf into these sacred halls of my kin!"

"Someone who will do anything to see Thorin alive and well!" she snaps back. "For pity's sake, Tauriel's kin fought and died beside you and yours but this morning."

"Hand me that cloth," Tauriel demands. She pays no attention to the angry dwarf and the woman arguing. Her focus is solely on Thorin. If she couldn't save Kili then perhaps she could save his uncle. Ori hands her a cloth and she dips it in a bowl of liquid.

"I will not stand here and let some wee lass talk to me this way. I order you out!"

"I don't care if you're foot is really made of iron, I'm not leaving Thorin."

"Dain, a word," it is Dwalin who speaks breaking the tension between Dain and Kayley. Dain gives a big ol' huff and snaps around to join Dwalin in a corner.

Dwalin begins to explain and Dain retains his grimace expression with furrowed brows as he listens to the developing relationship between his cousin and this intolerable lass. "She loves him. And I do believe Thorin loves her too."

"In love with a daughter of man?" Dwalin nods. Dain looks back at Kayley sitting on the bed at Thorin's right, her left hand holding his and her right hand brushing back his hair, sweeping down to his cheek. Dain scoffs then looks back at Dwalin, but Dwalin's expression is serious.

"If he survives this," Dain continues, "she can't stay here." And with that he storms out of the room.

Gandalf eyes Dwalin but Dwalin's focus returns to his dearest friend and king struggling to hang on to life.

For the next three days Kayley would only be found in Thorin's bedroom sitting beside him, changing his wound dressings just as Tauriel and Oin instructed her. The surviving company would often come by and visit with her. Balin came by the very next morning informing her Fili's and Kili's bodies are laid in the halls of the kings, the sons of Durin and a burial for them shall be taken place, whether or not Thorin is as Balin gently explains, "awake." Kayley heard of the elf Tauriel, just as she sits beside Thorin's resting body, the elf sits besides Kili, forever now in sleep. Did she love him, Kayley wonders. And if so how is it that they met? Tuariel is or rather was the captain of Thranduil's guard. Kayley remembers her in the forest when they were arrested and she was dragging Kili over to the rest of them by the collar. An elf and a dwarf. Would that have been accepted? Kayley leans over Thorin and softly kisses him on the lips. Would she be accepted as Thorin's…. No. She remembers what Thranduil said to her before he marched to Dale. Thorin comes from a proud race. She could never be accepted, nor the sons she bears him.

On the third day, Bilbo walks along the halls on his way to visit Kayley and check in on Thorin. His thoughts are interrupted by a song. A soft beautiful tune. He realizes it's coming from Thorin's bedchamber. His quiet feet allows him to get closer to the door and silently he opens the door as he continues to listen and watch Kayley.

Kayley caresses Thorin's face as she sings her lullaby about a child, a dream, and the sun. When she concludes she casually turns towards the door where Bilbo stood.

"Hello, Bilbo."

"That," Bilbo clears his throat, "that was lovely."

Kayley smiles. "It's a lullaby my grandmother used to sing to my father." She looks down at Thorin's peaceful expression. "Oddly though I have a vague memory as a babe of her singing to me the same song. Then after she died, my father would sing it to me. It is sung in elvish, but I figured it's best to sing in the Western tongue," her smile is playful and Bilbo can't help but to return a smile himself. She truly loves him; however, he can still hear Thorin's words, _I do not care for that elf-friend wench!_

Bilbo wonders, if Thorin does survive, will two hearts become one, or will one break and shatter.

That very night, Kayley is sitting on a chair, her arms wrapped around her head where it rests on the bed. The fire in the fireplace is struggles to keep, until it's last flames withers and now only embers faintly light the room. A finger caresses hers, Kayley moves her head as she slowly wakes up and lifts her head to see Thorin staring at her.

"Thorin." Kayley stands up and leans closer to him holding his hand in hers.

"Kayley," he speaks softly. Kayley smiles, her eyes slowly watering. "Kayley," he says again.

"I am here, Thorin." She leans in, "By your side," she kisses his lips. Thorin wants to wrap his arms around her but is still too weak. He kisses her back. The touch of her lips brings him back to when he laid unconscious on the ice on Raven Hill and her voice calling him back when he was giving up on life. He had defeated Azog. The Defiler of whom killed… Fili.

Thorin recalls painfully of Fili's body dropping from the tower from where Azog killed his heir in front of him. Where was Kili? Thorin starts to cry, yet he continues to kiss the lips that saved his life. _"I do not care for that elf-friend wench!"_

Thorin can't hold it back anymore and the King Under the Mountain begins to sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kayley."

Kayley carefully crawls over Thorin and tucks herself in beside him and wraps her arm around his shoulder, avoiding his chest the side of his torso where he is wounded. She comforts him, wiping away his tears, and brushing her hand across his head until they both fall asleep.

—-

Kayley wakes up to the motion of Thorin sitting up on the edge of his side of the be. She watches his bare back twitch as he winces in pain attempting to remove his bandage. Kayley slides out of the bed, still fully clothed in her tunic and trousers, wearing her boots even, and goes around to stand in front of Thorin.

"Here, let me." Kayley is very careful as she unwraps his dressings. The wound where Azog's sword punctured is a deep purple almost black as it is bruised. Kayley reaches for the bowl of liquid Tauriel had instructed be made and soaks a cloth before brining it up to Thorin's wound. He winces though Kayley barely touches him. But she persists and carefully cleans the wound. Then she reaches for the roll of linen dressings and cuts it to match the length of the previous, she has tossed off to the side.

"You've done this before," Thorin comments, watching her arms wrap around his waist again and again.

"Only on you. I haven't really left this room in three days."

"Is that how long I've been asleep."

"Does it feel like only a short amount of time?"

Thorin grabs her hand and places it against his heart. "It felt too long." His other hand rests on the back of her head and guides her closer so her forehead is touching his. "Far too long." Their lips just grace each other's when the door opens.

"Thorin, so good to see you up," Gandalf strolls in with a lighter gait as the weight of worry is lifted from his shoulders. He never minds the closeness between Thorin and Kayley; he would have expected it anyway.

"Gandalf," Kayley helps Thorin stand. "What news of the battle?"

"The enemy has been driven out. Thanks to you. Dale shall rise once more under the leadership of Bard, their king. Dain is here and has been waiting anxiously for your awakening."

"What about the company?" Pain shot through his eyes, squaring himself in front of the wizard.

Gandalf hesitated.

"I know about Fili. Azog killed him in front of my own eyes. Please Gandalf. Tell me what of the rest of the company."

Gandalf knew he meant Kili above all. "Your heir Fili lies in the halls of your forefathers. And Kili joins him."

—

Kayley stands beside Bilbo and Gandalf as they all watch the ceremony of Fili's and Kili's burials. They will be joined in the tombs with all the Kings of Erebor's past. Kayley looks around, and in the far back of the crowd she spies a red-haired elf maid. She squeezes her way through the crowd and walks up to Tauriel.

"Thank you," she says to her. Tauriel doesn't seem to be listening. Her gaze is fixed on Kili. ~*You will never lose him. Not really.*~ Kayley reaches out for her hand. It is cold. ~*My father used to tell me, all those who we loved so dearly shall always be with us. And we may see them on a clear night, shining light to keep the darkness at bay.*~ Tauriel squeezes Kayley's hand. She remembers Kili referring to her as _"she who walks among stars,"_ and now Merilineth's granddaughter reminds her from this day forth, she will forever walk with Kili until fate reunites them both when her time comes.

—

Thorin finds Kayley in the company of Bilbo and Dori. "My sister wishes to meet the burglar and the stow away, both of whom knew her sons and shared in their hardships."

Dori pats Bilbo on the back and the two of them proceed.

Thorin waits for Kayley to nearly pass him as well but stops her and draws her into his arms, ignoring the pain in his torso. Kayley reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. She rests her cheek on the fur hemming of his robe and he nestles himself into her raven hair. He's the first to break away and leads her by the hand.

They come to a chamber where Gandalf sits with Dwalin, Balin, and a woman with Thorin's same dark hair and beard that only outlines her jaw. She is talking to Bilbo and when they enter Kayley recognizes the same crystal stare and the Lady of the North Downs let's go of Thorin's hand and pays her respect and curtsies in her tunic and trousers.

"You must be Lady Kayley. The stow away."

"Forgive me, my lady, but I have no words I could say to reflect how truly sorry I am by your loss. It is a loss we all share. Your sons were excellent fighters. True warriors in their own way. I could never have asked for better friends." Kayley's words must have moved the king's sister.

Dis stood up and approached Kayley, never breaking eye contact. Dis' tears made her eyes sparkle even more, but the woman took Kayley's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. Lady Kayley your words warm my heart and I am so glad to hear them from the one who nursed my brother back to life. My husband was taken from me, and now my sons, my only children. You have saved two lives - without Thorin I do not know what would become of me."

Thorin steps closer to Kayley, his arm wrapping around her waist. Thorn starts to lead her out the room when Dis stops them both.

"Kayley, I will very much like your company until you return to your home."

"Whenever it pleases you, my lady. I'll be honored." When Kayley and Thorin leave Dis looks over to Dwalin. "He truly loves her?"

Dwalin nods. Dis should feel happy that her brother has found someone at last; even after all these years of exile and death, but she can't. "Now then, Mr. Baggins. Tell me of the Shire."

Outside the room in the hall Kayley and Thorin walk silently beside one another. Thorin no longer has his arm around her waist. Since the arrival of his kin from the Blue Mountains, he has been very cautious about showing his affection for the daughter of man.

"Come with me," he leads the way to a more deserted area and stands in a corner waiting for Kayley to join him. "You have always been a friend to Fili and Kili. You're words meant everything to their mother and to me." He runs his fingers through her hair. Kayley tilts her head up. Thorin leans in. Kayley closes her eyes. Thorin squeezes her shoulders. Nothing happens. Her eyes open.

"I must go," He says then passes her walking away down the hall. Kayley watches after him until he's gone.

Work in restoring the mountain to its glory continues as well as more important matters involving kingly duties.

"Then it is settled," says Gandalf. "A ceremony to celebrate to return of the king and for all allies to acknowledge the right, which is bestowed upon you."

"There is still an invite I wish to send out." He looks to Dori, "Send also an invitation to the Lord of the North Downs."

"Why would you bother?" Dain asks suspiciously. "Is it because of the lass? For Durin's sake, Thorin please tell me you're not—"

"Kayley was a member of my company and is there forth a representative of the North Downs and with that we have their lord to personally invite to show our gratitude with her help in reclaiming the mountain."

"As long as that is the only reason."

"No. Not the only reason. I intend on Kayley returning home safely. Who better than her own father to escort her back."

"As unfortunate as that is," adds Dis, "I've grown very fond of the princess and will miss her company. However, Brother, it is for the best."

Thorin turns away from his councilors in thought. His mind obviously on Kayley and the fact he may never see her again after the celebration of his reclaiming of Erebor.

That very night there was to be a banquet to welcome back their kin from the Blue Mountains as the last of them arrived earlier that day. At the king's request, Bilbo and Kayley were to join the company as the special guests of the king.

Dis knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Dis carries in a bundle wrapped in silk and greets Kayley, who is wearing a robe after taking her bath.

"I've brought you a gift. It's from Thorin, he thought you might want to feel like a lady again for this evening."

A gift from Thorin? Kayley wonders what it could be. A gown will certainly make her feel like a lady again. She unties the lace and unfolds the wraps in Dis' arms to reveal an emerald gown.

Kayley holds it up, "It's beautiful." She holds it against herself.

"Try it on and see if it fits," Dis encourages. "You are much skinnier than most dwarf women."

Kayley walks behind a screen and throws her robe over and slips on the first layer of a pure white lace skirt then she pulls on the gown and walks out pulling at the bells of her sleeves and fanning out her skirt to either side. The gown itself is an emerald velvet with blonde fur lining around the neck line that plunges down in a "V" just below her breast, showcasing the white lace.

"You're beautiful, my lady," Dis muses. "Come, put on your shoes and let's be off."

Dwarves filled the dining hall and each one of the member of the company was the center of attention with their own audience wanting to hear the tales of their adventures. While those like Bofur absolutely enjoyed it, Bilbo felt a little uncomfortable.

"How is it Smaug didn't eat you alive?" "What was it you called yourself?"

"Uh… Barrel Rider."

"Tell us about when you confronted Azog and saved the king." "They say you can walk unseen if you wish."

Bilbo laughs nervously, "So they say."

"Who's that? An elf?"

Bilbo glances in the direction the dwarf is referring and sees Dis walking in accompanied by Kayley look marvelous in her emerald green gown. Bilbo responds with a smile, "No. She is the fifteenth member of our company."

Thorin turns around and when he does he is enchanted by the beauty beside his sister, bowing her head when appropriate when greeting those Dis introduces to her, and smiling making her glow with light in the depths of this mountain. How long has it been since Thorin's seen her smile? How long ago has it been since Rivendell and she strolled in where a red and white gown asking to join them on their quest.

"Lord Thorin?" A dwarf is asking trying to regain the king's attention; but Thorin makes his way over to Kayley without taking his eyes off her, weaving in between his kin.

Kayley looks up at him. "I wish to thank you for this lovely gown."

"It suits you. I'm glad you like it." Thorin will give anything right this moment to sweep her up and take her to his room and kiss her passionately and feel the warmth of her thighs as his hands slide up her skirts —

"Thorin, I believe you remember Lady Grunna," Dis introduces.

Thorin bows her head.

"And this is Lady Kayley, of the North Downs," Dis continues. "She helped the king regain the mountain and saved his life."

Lady Grunna looks down her nose as she observes Kayley very carefully. Her eyes travel over to her king and ignoring Kayley she bows her head. "My king, I must thank you for the sacrifices you and your company have made. I am dreadfully sorry to hear of your loss."

"I thank you for your respect of my nephews."

"Yes. A pity. A tremendous tragedy, but we all must carry on until Alue calls to us. I believe you remember my daughter Runhild. Runhild!" Lady Grunna calls in her shrill voice.

A dwarf maid leaves a conversation and joins them. She is quite beautiful: blue eyes, auburn hair, her beard is whispy along her jawline, unlike her mothers blonde hair and beard, which outlines her jaw and drapes down to her shoulders. Runhild seemingly floats over wearing a dazzling gold gown. Kayley looks up at Thorin and notices how he stares at her.

Runhild curtseys, "My lord. I am so glad you are safe and well."

Thorin steps forward and takes her hand in his and kisses it. "Welcome to Erebor, my lady."

Runhild smiles very girlishly as she bats her eyelashes. She turns to Kayley, "I am sorry where are my manners. I am Lady Runhild. And you are?"

Kayley looks up at Thorin through the corner of her eye - he only continues to stare as if remembering, at Runhild. "I am Lady Kayley daughter of Lord Gideon of the North Downs. You may have heard of him, being from the Blue Mountains."

Runhild seems to have caught on to the tone of Kayley's voice. "Of course. Lord Gideon has always been most gracious to our kin when passing through his lands. He must have felt worried sick when he heard of your spontaneous action."

Kayley feels as if the dwarf maid slapped her in the face. Thorin steps back and lightly places his hand on Kayley's back.

Runhild's eyes flash to his arm hiding behind the other woman's back. "Although I must congratulate you on your engagement. I hear you are to be married upon your return."

"Thank you, I only hope he is loyal, honorable, and with a willing heart. If you will excuse me, my ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you both." Kayley leaves the group and her hand flies to her stomach. She feels sick. Dis is the only one watching Kayley as she walks away with a mixture of pity and guilt.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Lady Runhild stayed as close to Thorin as possible and at one point Bilbo had to ask as he watched her hands wrap around Thorin's arm laughing at a comment made by another dwarf like they were old friends. "Who is that? That woman who's been attaching herself to Thorin all night?"

Dwalin looks up. "Ah, that's Lady Runhild. She and Thorin have - how shall I say - know each other a bit too well." Lady Runhild was a recurring lover while Thorin resided in the Blue Mountains. Dwalin recalls certain evenings of the maid slipping into Thorin's bedroom in the late hours of the night and recalls her blubbering worries of Thorin becoming bored with her. "I think you know it best not to tell of their history to Kayley."

"That, I'm sure she is already aware of," Balin turns his head towards the hallway guiding Bilbo, Dwalin, and a couple of the original company to see Kayley slipping out of the dining hall with her head bent.

Her hand remains on her stomach and as soon as she knows she's out of sight, she slips into a corner and puts her hand up against the cold stone wall to brace herself while her other hand remains on her stomach. She begins to cry silently to herself.

_"__He comes from a proud race. Do you think his own kind will accept you? Do not throw your life away for a love that is unrequited." _Thranduil's voice echoes in her head.

Later that night Runhild and Thorin were alone in the halls. The dwarf maid cups his face in her hands and draws her lips to his.

"I've missed you, my lord. I worried about you. Prayed for your safety every night. For a night like this where I may find myself back in your embrace and feel safe again." Thorin took her hands and held them in his.

"Good night, my lady," then leaves her standing there greatly disappointed as he returns to his bed chamber.

Thorin takes off his robe and tosses it to the side as he makes his way to his bed where he notices something there. A package of some sort. Wrapped in silk and tied with a ribbon. He pulls one end and the ribbon comes loose. Then un folds the silk and after the second flap his hand pauses. He sees green velvet and blonde fur. His hand slowly continues to unfold the silk then slowly, as if someone were squeezing his heart he lifts up the dress he had given Kayley as a gift. She had worn it this evening and oh, how beautiful she looked. He recalls Runhild's kiss and reminded of Kayley leaving him possibly forever to be married to someone of her father's choosing. He scrunches the dress in his fist then throws it across the room with a roar of frustration and hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**By Your Side**

While Thorin is surrounded by eligible women throwing themselves at him, Kayley avoids him as much as possible. Every day since Runhild arrived, Kayley longs more and more for her return home. She spends the majority of her time in the training quarters and now and again seeks the company of no one else but the company themselves, her friends. They don't talk about Thorin at all knowing how much hurt it causes her. Bombur always gives her a little cake when she visits him in the kitchen and Dwalin is her mentor in the arena and does not hold her back when she's hacking into him every time she is reminded of Thorin or hears that dreadful name "Runhild" that makes her sick to her stomach.

One day in the training quarters Dain enters. Kayley knows Dain has never really been fond of her, even though she saved his cousin's life with the help of Tauriel. And Thranduil. She is in the elf king's debt.

"Up and hacking away are we?" says Dain.

"I relaxes me."

"I don't blame you lass. Jealousy. I've seen it before and know it all too well."

"Then you must be blind, master dwarf. I am merely practicing so my skills don't rust."

"Aye. Then you will be unbothered to hear Thorin has been convinced to take a wife of his choosing come the ceremony."

Kayley held her head high keeping her emotions at bay, however the knuckles around the hilt of her sword were turning white.

Ori, Dori, and Bilbo standing off to the side look at Ironfoot then over at Kayley.

"If I am not mistaken, you are trying to get a rise out of me. Is it because you are secretly impressed by my swordsmanship that you feel the need to challenge my skills, which you fear match your own?"

"Kayley," Dwalin cautions.

Dain bellows with laughter, "HA! I would only need to stomp my foot and you will be on the ground all black and blue."

Kayley stomps her foot and twirls her sword in her hand and raises her shield.

"Start stomping then. Dain Ironfoot," she mocks.

Bifur starts barking in Kuzdul and waving his fists in the air.

Bofur elbows his cousin to make him stop out of fear Ironfoot will challenge him next.

"Ha! Ha-ha!" Bilbo laughs nervously approaching Kayley as he eyes the challenging glare of Ironfoot twisted the hilt of his sword in his hand and removing his giant fur cloak. "Kayley are you sure about this?"

"What's the matter, Master Bilbo? I've faced crazier orcs than the infamous Ironfoot here."

Bilbo's eyes widened and he gulped as he sees the offense taken by Dain, a low growl curling in his throat.

Balin pulls Bilbo to the side, "You better find Thorin."

Bilbo hesitates wondering how Kayley would react to Thorin's presence having not seen each other.

"Dain doesn't bluff. Now find Thorin," Balin shoos Bilbo away and he hurries out of the training quarters. The echo of Kayley's roar and clash of blade hitting shield encourages him into a full run.

Bilbo frantically asks dwarf after dwarf for the king saying it's an emergency. Finally he finds Thorin sitting on the edge of a fountain with his arm wrapped around Runhild's waist and her hand caressing his growing beard.

"Thorin!" Bilbo pants.

"Oh, how lovely to see you Bilbo," Runhild greets. Bilbo blushes with a smile. He has to admit Runhild is quite lovely and her voice is like the song of woodwinds.

"What is it Master Baggins," Thorin asks seeming most relaxed. Bilbo takes a moment to observe the pair and wonders if Thorin has been convinced to take a queen and could it be the lady sitting beside him with her hand placed on his knee.

Bilbo stumbles remembering Kayley is most likely being beaten to a pulp by the king's mad cousin. "I-it's-it's Kayley." Thorin tenses. "She's in the training quarters and she has challenged your cousin, Dain to a fight."

Thorin stands up and Runhild follows swirling herself between her king and the halfling and takes both Thorin's hands, "My lord I am sure she's perfectly fine. It is only a scrimmage."

"Dain didn't look at all happy when I left." At Bilbo's words Thorin releases himself from Runhild and hastes down the halls to the training quarters. When Bilbo looks up at Runhild, he is taken aback by the cold stare she gives him. He embarrassingly smiles at her and points in the direction Thorin took off in, indicating he is going to follow him.

Thorin rushes into the training quarters and all the dwarves taking audience makes way for him. As he joins Balin at the front. He sees Kayley for the first time in what may have been nearly a week. She is dressed in a sleeveless leather tunic and trousers, with gloves on her hands and a dwarven helmet on her head. If she wasn't as thin as she is and had a much fuller body, she could be mistaken for a dwarfling.

Both Kayley and Dain were both panting. Kayley has been dodging every blow Dain has to offer, tiring him out. Thorin is impressed by her tactic. Both their movements are slow by now. Thorin has arrived at the end. Dain roars and barrels into her knocking her to the ground.

"DAIN!" Dain turns around to see his cousin in the crowd. That's when Kayley roars pushing herself to throw all her strength in her shield arm to slam the edge of her shield in the back of Dain's knees.

Dain howls and buckles down to his knees and Kayley hurls herself to stand and swing her sword around his neck where the edge of her blade fits under Ironfoot's chin.

"YEA!" Nori begins and the dwarves all cheer for Kayley's victory, but Kayley is spent. She removes her sword from under Dain's chin and steps to the side and sits down, leaning back against the floor with her grip loosening on her sword. Thorin rushes to her side.

"Give her some water!" he orders. Dwalin is there instantly with a flask in hand. Thorin carefully removes her helmet and her raven hair tumbles down her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes barely open and he smiles down at her. She smiles back tiredly. But when Thorin cradles the back of her head and brings the flask to her lips her smile vanishes.

She pushes herself up with one elbow and takes the flask in her other hand. "I can manage, thank you." Thorin is taken aback from the tone of her voice.

Dain grumbles in the back ground, he dumps a flask of water over his head, tosses it to the side and storms off.

Thorin responds with stubbornness to her stubbornness, "It wasn't smart of you to challenge Dain. He could have done you some serious damage."

Kayley snaps at him, "Then I suppose it wasn't smart of me stealing away in your company and fighting a battle while you hid behind your walls, threatening to kill your burglar, you're own friend." Thorin's eyes fill with hurt. They both have forgotten they are surrounded by others who can hear them both.

"Yes," Thorin answers. "Yes it was not." He stands up, "You should have stayed in Rivendell. In three days your father will arrive here. And the next day, I will see you return to the North where you belong," he speaks every word through gritted teeth then storms through the crowd and out of the training quarters.

Runhild looks over at Kayley with a mixture of disapproval and victory. Kayley pushes herself up to her feet, glaring over at the lady in her battle stand. She had miraculously and successfully challenged Ironfoot, she can easily challenge Runhild. The dwarf maid smirks and walks out of the room as the audience of dwarves all disperse avoiding the awkwardness in the room.

Bofur walks up to her with the company and places a hand on her shoulder. "None of us regret you joining us. Neither did Fili or Kili." Kayley looks at him and knowing she is about to lose control of her emotions hurries out of the room as tears stream down her face and many passersby look at her with curiosity.

—

Thorin sits in his chair by the fireplace in his room and stares into the flames, imagining he sees the forges renewed when he battled Smaug, and recalling the whole time thinking he would live that day and take back Erebor and return to Mirkwood for Kayley. Staring at the flames he recalls the torches on the wall of the Goblin tunnels where Kayley bravely stepped forward and confronted the goblin king. Was that the moment he thought he could love her? He never thought the strange elven soldier riding behind Gandalf on the horse before he threw Bilbo over the wall could have possibly been her. He recalls the elven helmet Dwalin handed to him claiming it belonged to her. He remembers the madness disappearing and replaced with pain and fear Kayley was gone from this earth forever, never again will he see her glow with light in the moonlight as she had in Beorn's house that night he finally kissed her for the first time.

Kayley is right. If she had stayed in Rivendell, Thorin would be in the tombs alongside his nephews. Oh, Alue his nephews. They fought beside him risking their very lives. As Kayley risked hers. She loved him. And she will be gone within the week.

There's a knock on his door and Lady Runhild enters. Thorin continues to stare into the fire.

"My lord, we all missed you at supper. Is everything alright?" Thorin remains silent and Runhild approaches him to kneel in front of him. His eyes remain fixed on the flames. She kisses his fist, but it doesn't relax. So she stands up and cups his face in her hands and kisses his lip.

When Thorin kisses back, Runhild straddles him and slowly sways her hips.

Boiling in anger from earlier in the training quarters, Thorin lifts her up and carries her to his bed. He bites hard against her neck and Runhild moans with a very satisfied grin on her face as Thorin digs his fingers into her thigh. Then while kissing her lips with an aggressive passion grabs the front of her bodice and yanks, causing the front to tear. He squeezes her free, plump breast while her hand snakes down his front and starts to gently massage his growing erection.

Both her hands then start to work on removing his jerkin, followed by his tunic, which he takes off himself after she removes his belt.

Her fingers fondle with the laces of his trousers and pulls out his erection.

Thorin doesn't hesitate. His anger-driven adrenaline moves him to plunge himself inside Runhild and she gasps in pleasure as he pumps in and out of her, slamming himself into her every time.

Thorin holds her by the hips then rolls over on his back so she is now on top of him. Runhild braces her hands against his shoulders and her breast fall in front of his face so he can bite and fondle as he pleases. She bounces herself up and down against him and Thorin closes his eyes.

"Thorin," Runhild moans. "Oh, Alue. Thorin."

Thorin is brought back to Raven Hill where Azog stands over him and their blades are locked with Thorin using his remaining strength to block the Defiler's blade pointed straight at his chest.

Kayley's there. Azog sees her. He's going to kill her in front of him as he had Fili.

_"__THORIN!"_

Thorin sacrifices his very life to save Kayley and let's Azog stab his blade into his torso.

Thorin roars and shoves Runhild off of him. She is stunned and stares wide-eyed at him.

"Get out," he glowers.

She stares in confussion.

"Did you not hear me, I said get out!"

"Did I displease you, my lord—"

"Get out!" Thorin roars and Runhild stumbles off the bed and out the door. She slams it shut and unknowingly starts to cry.

"Lady Runhild?" Runhild opens her eyes and see Dis staring at her. However Dis shows no pity towards her. She removes her dress cape and hands it to her. "Here, you might want to cover yourself. It's very unlady-like." Runhild snatches the cape away from the king's sister and wraps it around her and leaves without a thank you.

Dis cautiously opens the door.

"I said get out!" Thorin commands through gritted teeth. He doesn't see who it is as he sits topless on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"I came to check in on you. But I take it someone already has." Her tone with her brother is no different than when she just spoke to Runhild. There is no pity. "I heard what happened earlier today in the training quarters," she continues walking closer to her brother. "Is it true, while you were sick in the mind and cared about nothing but the gold, she still fought for you? That she stowed away again out of the safety of Thranduil's fortress to follow you? And though you should have died after you defeated the enemy, she saved your life and never once left your side until you were fully recovered."

"Do not tell me what I already know." Though he looks up at his sister with his brow furrowed with anger, his eyes show his struggle to hold back tears.

"I know about her returning the dress. And the reason behind it. I assume since you know so much you too understand her reason." Thorin tears away from his sister's gaze. Even though she is younger she has always had the will to make him feel guilty just with a single look even when they were children. He knows ever since Runhild came back into his life he had been cruel to Kayley. Giving her a gift of his affection then shoving it aside to revisit a past lover. Runhild's kiss gave him lust, but Kayley's gave him life.

"None of this matters. She will be gone soon. And when she is she will be married and I will choose a queen as I have promised. I will never see her again and that'll be that."

"As much as I agree you marry one of our own, I do not believe you will find happiness in any dwarf-maid you choose. I have been told Kili found love before he died. He fell in love with an elf. She too saved his life once, and he loved her till his last breath." Dis turned his chin so their matching eyes were locked. *You haven't lost her yet.*

—

The next day Kayley stood behind a huddle of sitting dwarflings as they all listen intently to Bilbo sitting on the fountain edge as he tells them about the Shire and how Gandalf arrives with thirteen dwarves. Kayley can't help but laugh when he gets to Rivendell and the elves, and the little boys 'boo' and mimic most likely their own fathers, "Elves, pah!" "They worry too much about their appearances."

"Ah, but, have you ever met one before," Bilbo asks and the dwarflings all shake their heads. "You must meet one for yourself before you go off judging one's character," says Bilbo speaking from his own experiences he had encountered on this quest.

Kayley, still smiling turns around and sees Thorin looking right at her as he enters. He stops. His expression is soft and almost apologetic. Kayley leaves in the other direction.

"And it was there at Lord Elrond's table we met the most beautiful woman - not an elf - but a princess from the North."

A young dwarf girl raises her hand, "Is it the princess who beat up the Ironfoot yesterday?"

Bilbo huffs a laugh and smiles, "I would not say 'beat up' say," he makes a face admitting to himself there's no better way to say it without dishonoring Dain just a bit, "bested him, would be correct."

Though Thorin stares off in the direction Kayley left in, he heard Bilbo's words as well as the dwarfling's question. He pursued Kayley bypassing a pretty blonde dwarf maid, who attempted to cling to his arm for his attention but Thorin withdrew. Kayley is now only a few steps away and the hall they are in is more or less empty.

"Kayley." Kayley stops, but doesn't turn around. Thorin continues, "May I have a word?"

"What more do you possibly have to say to me? That I was a burden as well? Good day, Thorin." She continues down the hall, but Thorin quickly catches up to her and grabs her by the hand and she turns and stares at their union. Thorin can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in that sapphire blue gown with the gold trim and when she looks up at him her eyes seem even bluer.

"Please."

"What is it you have to say?"

He sighs. "I am so sorry for whatever hurt I have bestowed upon you." Kayley looks away but Thorin holds her hand and steps closer to her. "I do not deserve you. All my actions have proven the fact. All my actions that I am ashamed of. I have thought that you're leaving would be easy to bare, but again I am wrong. I know it in my heart that once you are gone - you, who have fought beside me and never once left my side - I would miss you terribly," he steps closer so that their toes touch and he raises his hand to caress her cheek. "I do not wish for you to leave me. And I am here," he kneels in front of her, "down on my knees confessing my love to you. You are brave, you are beautiful, and you see the best in me, and confront me on the worst. I love you, Kayley. And I only wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kayley's eyes flood with tears and she looks away from him in thought, her hand still in his. When she looks back she blinks and a tear trails down her cheek. "I have always loved you, you stubborn, pig-headed dwarf." A smile curves on her lips and Thorin grins as he rises to his feet and leans in to kiss her.

Kayley's arms wrap around his neck and Thorin slides one hand behind her back and the other behind her head letting his fingers get tangled in her hair as he pulls her even closer into a passionate kiss.

Lady Grunna rounds a corner and stops dead in her tracks, furious by what she sees. She is quick to turn on her heels and storm off.

Thorin releases himself from Kayley's intoxicating lips. "When your father arrives, I'm going to ask him for his blessing."

"You don't need to ask. I've been by your side and I'll always be by your side."

Thorin smiles and brushes a loose strand of hair from her face then leans in to kiss her again.

—

Lady Grunna finds Balin in the king's studies. "You! You need to fix this!"

"I beg your pardon, Madam? Fix what?"

"The king seems to be courting that Lady Kayley," she hisses.

Balin, to his surprise is quite amused by this comment, "Oh? What makes you think that?"

"I saw him with my own eyes snogging the girl _in the hall for all to see_. As the king's advisor you should put an end to this outrage. He has made a promise to the court he would choose a queen by the ceremony in the next _two _days, and I can assure you the _whole_ court will not approve if he chooses outside his own race."

Balin looks passed her as Thorin enters the study, "Lady Grunna. What brings you here?"

Lady Grunna remains poised and bows her head, her blonde beard hanging from her jowls. "My lord, I am here to remind you of your promise to the court that you will choose a bride to take as your queen."

Thorin walks casually to the table beside Balin leaning over the maps and scrolls that cover it, ignoring Lady Grunna's eye contact. "And I shall keep my promise. He stands erect and stares down at Lady Grunna towering over her, "And I have made my decision, and I shall assure the court they will warm to their new queen, even in time."

"_Warm to their new— _So you have chosen the daughter of man. My lord forgive me, but we must all think of preserving the royal line of Durin's folk. This girl you say you have chosen to bare your sons will only taint their blood. Runhild has an exceptional figure for baring a king's sons, whereas a daughter of man may not survive birthing dwarf babes." Thorin's brow furrows. "Choose someone like my Runhild. The court will love her as their queen, and she will make an exceptional wife to you, my king. Or marry my Runhild to bare you sons of pure blood of Durin and keep the girl as your mistress."

"You will never again speak of her as such again," Thorin's voice as low and cold. "Have you forgotten she was the fifteenth member of my company. She has helped reclaim Erebor, your home, as much as mine. She has risked her life so you and your daughter and all others can start a life anew. I think, Lady Grunna, I have made the right decision. You are dismissed."

Lady Grunna huffs and tilting her nose up she leaves the room showing her honor remains intact.

"You have chosen Kayley then?" Balin asks by Thorin's expression he sees something Lady Grunna had said upset him.

"I have."

"She is right, you know. Kayley may bare you an heir, but it is hard to say she'll survive the birth."

Thorin leans against the table again hanging his head. "What do I do now, Balin? I have confessed my love to Kayley. She confessed hers in return," He smiles reflecting on the moment not long ago. "If I let her go, I am broken and will lose her. If she bares my child I may lose her. Either way I am left broken and will have lost her forever." Balin walks over and pats him on the back. "It is a tough dilemma. I do not think that will scare Kayley away. From what I have learned of her is she is one to tempt fate."

Thorin stands up and pats his friend on the shoulder, thankful for having Balin beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

**For Love**

News begins to spread throughout the mountain that the king has chosen his bride. But rather than in joy and excitement. Whispers of concerns and debates flooded the halls and Kayley wondered the halls with eyes always staring in front of her and whispers hissing behind her.

"This is clearly only a rumor."

"Surely the king is in his right mind."

"What of the purity to the line of Durin? Her blood will wipe out the line."

"Perhaps he's in love."

"But he must think of the line of Durin!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountain, in a room, Runhild paces back and forth. "They're talking about her. They're talking about that-that little girl."

"They are speaking their concerns, my dear," her mother assures. "They are on your side. The court is on your side. Who does Lady Kayley have except no one of importance. The little halfling cannot defend her, nor the king's companions."

"This is not fair. Just because she was foolish to get involve in affairs that never concerned her, she gets to be queen? Mother, think of something!" Runhild snaps.

"I have." Lady Grunna stands before her daughter. "I think you have made a fool out of yourself. I know what happened the other night. And all those other nights in the Blue Mountains. If you think whoring yourself will make you a queen then perhaps you should find another tactic because apparently you're not good enough to even accomplish that." Grunna leaves her daughter standing their stunned and completely off her guard.

As the rumor continued to spread throughout the mountain, word had reached Erebor that Lord Gideon and Lady Maryam of the North Downs would soon reach the reborn city of Esgaroth, where King Bard awaited their arrival.

Later that afternoon, Thorin found Kayley in the guest chamber where she has been staying since the end of the Battle for the Mountain. She was sitting at her vanity with two maids fussing over her hair for later that evening. When they acknowledged the king, they bowed and went away leaving them some privacy.

Kayley stands up facing Thorin. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Thorin smiles and walks over to her admiring how the lavender color of her gown enhancing the blue of her eyes. "Your father will soon arrive in Esgaroth." He reaches for her hand and holds it gazing down at how perfectly hers fit in his. "Do you wish to see him?"

"I wish to stay right here with you." She is dreading the reunion with her father knowing he probably has a suitor waiting for her back home where he plans to bring her back to. Thorin catches the look on her face.

"Are you worried about what he might think about the two of us?"

"I don't care what my father may think or say. I am a woman grown who's heart is free offer itself to whomever I choose. And I choose you."

Thorin wraps his hand around the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss; his other arm wraps tightly around her waist.

—

The clanging of hammers and other tools had ceased by the time the sun began to set as the reconstruction of the great city of Esgaroth ceases for the night and another sound takes over.

The sounds of horse hooves and a marching caravan entered the square and in the center of the march was a man with dark hair and grey streaks of white symmetrical on either side of his head. He sat upright on his mount with his shoulders back and looking down his nose at the crowd who have come to greet him and his party. Bard steps through the crowd as the man dismounts his horse followed by a woman with long auburn hair braided down to her waist, wearing a lavender velvet gown. The tall and arrogant man offers her his hand and she takes it and they both walk up to Bard and bow to each other.

"Lord Gideon. Lady Maryam," Bard greets. "Welcome to the rebuilding of Esgaroth."

"Thank you for taking us in, Lord Bard. I promise our stay will be short. We have come with invitation and to pay our respect to the returned king under the mountain. And only then will we take our leave."

Bard led them away to the Great Hall our supper was set and waiting. Bard filled Gideon's ears with the plans he made in rebuilding the city. Lady Maryam seemed to show enthusiasm and interest for both she and her lord husband. Gideon's mind, of course is on another matter.

"Did you chance meet my daughter, my lord?"

"Aye. The Lady Kayley. She arrived here with Gandalf the Grey to warn us of the invading army of orcs."

Lady Maryam pressed the rim of her cup to her lips.

Bard continues, "She was a great fighter, my lord. You must be proud to have her as a daughter."

The thought of her young lady of a daughter being in battle unsettled Lady Maryam as she took a long sip of her wine.

"In a way I am. However, teaching my daughter the art of swordsmanship as part of her dutiful lessons growing up, was never my intention to see her in battle."

"Indeed. As a father, I respect your intention. Daughter or son we want our children to be able to defend themselves should they find themselves in need to defend themselves. The heavens forbid. But I must say, if it weren't for her, we would not be seeing Thorin Oakenshield sit upon his grandfather's throne." Gideon looks curiously down his nose at Bard. "She saved his life after all." He stops himself there not daring to cross a line he knows should not be crossed. At least not yet.

That evening while Lord Gideon and his wife settle into the apartments given them by Bard as his guests, a letter arrives upon urgency and it's only recipient is _The Lord of the North Downs:_

_My Lord,_

_This letter is written with great concern over the fate of your_

_daughter, the Lady Kayley. King Thorin wishes to marry her_

_to great discretion of the court. Pleading no offense to your_

_house, this is a matter of great concern. Should Lady Kayley_

_marry the king. The king has been awfully close_

_with her visiting her rooms unchaperoned. It is known you,_

_my lord and your house are of greater quality than how the _

_king treats your only heir as if she were some lowly tavern_

_wench. As the lady's father, you should hear this news now_

_before His Majesty announces his engagement in front of_

_the court at his crowning ceremony._

_At your service._

Lord Gideon's eyes lifted towards the window where the Gates of Erebor stood perfectly in his view, knowing beyond those doors, his daughter was in the clutches of the King Under the Mountain. He heard of her adventure with Thorin and his company. A mistake he is willing to fix.

—

The big day finally arrived in the reclaimed kingdom of Erebor. With the mountain rebuilt from the inside and cleared of the rubble from it's past 60 years ago when the dragon came, it stands with the same splendor as when King Thror sat on the throne and now the Great Hall is filled with a great audience to acknowledge Thror's grandson as King of Erebor.

The ceremony started with Balin presenting the king with the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone, which was saved during the Battle of Five Armies and preserved for this very moment where it is returned to it's slot above the king's head in the throne. Thorin, with his back to his subjects gazed up at the jewel shining as bright as ever with it's sparkle reflecting in his own eyes as he recollects the struggle, the lost and the blood shed all for this stone that now gave Thorin the right to rule Under the Mountain. He now turns to gaze upon the faces of his subjects and with the crown of crows upon his head he sits on the throne and glances a look over at Bilbo who threw him a smile of encouragement as the doors opened in King Thranduil enters with his party of the elves of Mirkwood.

When Thranduil approaches the throne and the two kings exchange a bow of their heads, the elven king speaks:

"At last you are recognized as the king you were meant to be. Sitting on the throne of your grandfather." His eyes wonder above the king's head to the Arkenstone. "And the King's Jewel returned to it's rightful place. Everything you desire is right here in your possession. But will you have everything you have ever wanted?" And with that, he steps aside as Thorin eyes him with old dislike, however unaware what the elf meant.

Next enters King Bard followed by his son and his two daughters. They too bowed and showed their respects to their ally. Oddly, however, Bard looked upon Thorin with sorry eyes and sighed as he stepped aside with his children to make way for the lord and lady of the North Downs.

Whispers move like an ocean wave hitting the shore. Kayley steps forward away from Dori's hand on her shoulder. She hesitates, until like as if she feels herself move in a dream, she is now standing between the throne of Erebor and her parents.

Lady Maryam releases a sigh and simultaneously mother and daughter are reunited. Now they are the center of attention as Lord Gideon approaches his Kayley and strokes the back of her head, bending down to kiss her temple then looks up at Thorin, who notices Gideon looking back at him and his expression on empathy for Kayley missing her parents is transformed to determination.

Everyone was showed into the great dining hall which is nothing like the eye has ever seen before. As dwarves were accustomed to enjoying their meals, there were large tables that stretched along the walls and trays carrying wild boar and other game with garlands of fruits and fresh breads sprawled out across the middle of the tables like decorations. There is also music playing: the sounds of drums and the tambourines fill the hall. Thorin with his companions sat at the front of the hall; Kayley would have joined him but thought it best to set with her parents. Her and Thorin's eyes will occasionally meet, both feeling the adrenaline course through their veins.

Thorin sits up from his seat and the hall goes silent. Kayley stares off with hopeful eyes, not daring to look beside her at her father.

"For the first time in over sixty years these halls are filled with the sounds and voices of life. Of pure joy. And I," he touches his hand over his heart. "And I have you all to thank for your sacrifices. The blood shed among our brothers and allies." Dis bows her head thinking of Fili and Kili. Thorin continues.

"I especially want to thank Gandalf the Grey, who as usual, has vanished without a trace. It was he who encouraged me to reclaim the home of our fathers. And with him I have found the most honorable and loyal companions I could ever ask for. I ask they all stand so all may acknowledge them." And so the remaining company of Thorin Oakenshield present stands up. However, Lord Gideon places a firm hand on Kayley's knee, and she remains sitting. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin notices she doesn't join the others in standing.

"Here stands your kin, who have deserved their honor and recognition at the side of their king. And to Master Baggins of the Shire," Thorin's eyes fall to his friend. "Never before has anyone proven me wrong and has shown me there is more to the world than gold that's worth is far greater," he smiles eternally grateful at his friend. "He will be forever welcomed as a friend to the House of Durin. And of course, special gratitude is given to the Lady Kayley of the North Downs," the whole hall falls completely silent, anticipating what is going to be said next. "It is Lady Kayley and Master Baggins who have shown me true courage and loyalty." He raises his goblet, "To the shire and the North Downs." He doesn't take his eyes off Kayley and Lord Gideon stands up to prevent what everyone in the hall is anticipating.

"On behalf of the North Downs, we have seen to the safe travels of Durin's folk as they traveled to their homecoming. We have supplied them with the necessary needs, and to much of my greatest surprise and disapproval, my daughter has represented us in her part in the reclaiming of this ancient and much respected kingdom. And it is my humblest gratitude to His Majesty for the safety and well-being he has kept my heir." His jaw tightens. "Our alliance is a good one, I'm glad to say. And may it last through my reign and through the new line of my successor's, whom has accepted my daughter's hand in marriage." He raises his own goblet and stares down his nose at Thorin. "To an alliance that the children of our two lands will forever honor." Everyone's eyes look to Thorin, who stares down at Lord Gideon, who keeps his goblet raised awaiting his response. It's obvious everyone noticed Thorin has yet to raise his goblet to acknowledge the toast. He understands once he does, he has agreed that Kayley has been promised to someone else.

Tension brews between the two lords.

Balin, sitting to Thorin's left clears his throat.

Thorin raises his goblet, "To our alliance."

A triumphant smirk graces Gideon's lips and he takes a sip from his goblet. Kayley looks defeated over at Thorin, who now refuses to make eye contact with her.

Once Throin is seated the party commences. Balin leans over to speak to Thorin.

"You are still expected to announce your future queen."

Just then Gideon approached them and bowed his head, "May I have a word, my lord?"

Balin pats Thorin on his shoulder and gets up from his chair to make conversation with another dwarf. Gideon to his seat in Balin's. Thorin straightened and eyed him suspiciously.

"I just want to show how grateful I am for this alliance we have."

"And Kayley's engagement. You must be grateful for that."

"Yes, I am. He is from an honorable family and his father and I have grown up in court together as our children have. I must thank you for ensuring the safety of my daughter. Though the sooner I bring her home the better it will be for her… _reputation_."

"What do you mean by that, pray?"

"It has come to my attention by an unknown person that my daughter may go into her marriage, shall I say, spoiled? That someone may have already defiled her flower." His eyes shot daggers into Thorin's.

Taken a defense Thorin responded, "I assure you nothing of the sort has happened to her. I would never allow it."

Gideon leaned closer, "But you would allow yourself."

Thorin's brow furrows.

"I know of what you intended on announcing this evening without either my knowing or my blessing. But I know you want to wed my daughter and that I am not allowing. Nor shall I ever allow her to marry someone who would defile her and bring shame upon my house." He stands up and leaves with another bow of his head.

Bilbo all the while had been listening in to the conversation between the two lords and notices the look on Thorin's face as he stares after Gideon with that same look he gave when confronted with the Pale Orc. "Thorin," he speaks up but Thorin doesn't pay attention. "Thorin," Bilbo tries again, but this time Thorin stands up and walks hastily away. Bilbo watches with concern, or rather afraid of what Thorin might do.

"Kayley," Thorin speaks as he approaches the table where Kayley sits with her mother and Lady Grunna.

"Lord Thorin!" Grunna interjects, taking precaution as to why the king is over here where the little tart who remains in competition with her daughter is present when Runhild is not. "We were just discussing the Lady Kayley's marriage upon her return home."

Thorin paid her no mind, but held out his hand to Kayley. "May I have this dance?"

Kayley is stunned. After her father's speech she was afraid their relationship grew more complicated. However, she isn't as stunned as her mother or Lady Grunna for that matter.

"Yes," she answered and made her way around the table to take Thorin's hand unbeknownst to all eyes falling upon them as they began to lead a dance.

Runhild watches from the sidelines appalled and angered with the scene coming to the attention of Gideon who watches the king dance with his daughter with disgust. He starts to walk towards them when his wife's hand stops him by the shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Thorin finally says. Kayley smiles. "I will not announce my engagement this evening unless it's with you."

"What about the court's expectation?"

"I do not care. I want no one else by my side but you."

"You heard my father. He has my betrothed waiting for me back home."

"Since when do you listen to anyone but your heart," Thorin answers with a playful smile that added a twinkle to his eyes that Kayley loves.

More and more partners joined the dance floor until it was packed.

When Thorin twirls her, Kayley catches the glare of her father's eyes. "Come with me. I have an idea." She leads him by the hand, weaving through the crowd, aware all eyes were following the pair curiously as they left the hall.

In a quiet hall Kayley stops and holds both Thorin's hands in hers.

"So what's this plan of yours?" he asks.

"You'll see." She leans forward and touches her lips to his where it grew into a kiss between to lovers.

"Kayley, remove yourself from him this instant."

Kayley and Thorin look over to find Gideon standing before them. So far Kayley's plan is working.

"Father, I will not marry the man you have chosen for me. And I will not return with you back to the North Downs."

"What have you said to my daughter?" he accuses Thorin.

"Father this is my choice not Thorin's."

"You shall have no more say in this."

"I do not know what you have heard, Gideon, but I have never touched your daughter as you have been wrongly informed."

"What?" Kayley looks at her father. "What have you heard?"

"I will not have my daughter treated as your bed warmer."

Kayley stepped forward, but Thorin pulls her behind him to confront her father.

"Your words have greatly offended both myself and your daughter. I hold your daughter in the highest respect. Never have I met a woman like her with the courage and strength that she possesses. I wish for you to tell me where on earth you got this terrible idea that I would dare treat Kayley as my "bed warmer," as you say."

Gideon glares at the king for a moment. "I received a letter the night I arrived in Esgaroth. There was no name, only addressed to me expressing their concern for my daughter's representation and treatment within your walls."

Thorin listened very carefully, putting together the pieces to determine who was behind that false letter.

Kayley finally reappears from behind Thorin. She had been holding his hand the whole time. "Father I will be willing to be tested to prove I am still a maiden if that is what troubles you. And once I am proved as such, I will marry Thorin."

"Kayley, you don't have to prove yourself."

Kayley ignores him. "What say you, Father?"

"I say," Gideon begins. "Thorin Oakenshield, if you so value my daughter's _life_, you will see her depart with her own people back to where she belongs." Gideon knew if this man truly loved his daughter, if the letter held false information then he would not sacrifice her to a certain death.

The two kings held eye contact as if having a silent deep conversation with one another. Then Thorin let go of Kayley's hand and without glancing at her turned back to the party.

"Thorin," Kayley calls after him. She looks to her father then chases after him.

Thorin makes his way to the center of the dance floor and the crowd gives him space and fall silent once his hand raises signaling the musicians to stop playing.

"I have promised to announce a queen that I may take by my side. A queen to bear strong sons of Durin," there was a roar of praise from the Durin's Folk.

"Is he really going to ask—" Bilbo was cut off by Balin. "We shall see."

"A queen I desire will have the respect and loyalty and courage that I so desire. And a queen who shall have forever my heart." Kayley touches her hand over her chest. Gideon places his hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

Thorin continues connecting with Lady Runhild and her mother who looked back at him in triumph. "The lady who so deserves the title of my queen is returning to her homeland. It is she whom I have chosen. Alas her hand is not mine to take." Kayley's eyes filled with tears, _I want no one else by my side but you._

Whispers erupted from the crowd.

"I shall take no other." Kayley continued to look on at her love who she battled goblins, survived the Mirkwood Forest, and saved from death. _Since when do you listen to anyone but your heart?_

"Henceforth I shall name my successor," Thorin feels a hand on his shoulder and the moment his eyes land on the face of his beloved, he is blinded by Kayley's kiss.

"If you shall take no other," Kayley whispers gracing his lips with hers, "nor shall I." She kisses the king again in front of all others and Thorin's mind travels far away where it is just he and she.

"I. WILL. NOT. HAVE THIS!" Gideon's voice boomed throughout the hall as he stormed over towards the lovers and drawing his sword - the blade scraping against its sheath cut off by gasps from the crowd and the Mountain King's guards armor moving in motion to defend their king. And Gideon yanked his daughter pulling her roughly behind him by the arm leaving Thorin utterly hurt by this action.

"You have just done battle, _my lord,_" says Gideon in a rough voice and holding the point of his sword up facing the now glaring eyes of the Son of Thrain. "Do you dare risk another over such a woman."

Thorin's gaze blazed with flames and took a step forward so the tip of the blade was at his collarbone.

"That woman is your daughter," Bilbo steps forth from the crowd. "My lord," he continues, suddenly meekly."

Thranduil looks on at the center of the floor, amused.

Without taking his eyes off Thorin, Gideon snaps, "Step aside, halfling, this isn't your business."

With a breath of courage, Bilbo responds, "Yes it is. Because these two are my friends. And I've watched their love grow from the moment we met Kayley—" Gideon shoots a glare down at the halfling and Bilbo clears his throat, "er, Lady Kayley, in Rivendell." For some reason he felt like the whole hall must hear him, and though he is speaking directly to the Lord of the North Downs, his words traveled.

Bilbo continues, "They truly care for each other. And for as long as I have known Thorin, I believe he has truly changed thanks to Lady Kayley." He can see Lord Gideon still is not convinced as his sword remains up and pointed at Thorin. "Thorin will do absolutely anything for your daughter. _Anything._ Just now he has demonstrated that love he has for Lady Kayley in front of all these people, here," he sweeps his arm around the hall, "and you, my lord." Gideon looks down at Bilbo.

"There is no one else I would rather take as my wife, and cherish, and love for the rest of my days," Thorin turns around and takes Kayley's hands in his and raises them to his chin, looking her in the eyes as she can't help but smile back. Projecting his voice, he continues, "I would give up all the gold in Erebor and this crown," he removes his crown and Bilbo takes it from him, "to be with the woman I love with all my heart."

Gideon lowers his sword. "If you ever bring dishonor on my daughter, my house. I promise you, Thorin Oakenshield, there will be war."


	13. Chapter 13

TWO BECOME ONE

It was set. King Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror was to marry his once companion now bride, the Lady Kayley of the North Downs.

The announcement sent waves of gossiping tongues throughout the halls of Erebor. Some claimed the Lady of the North Downs was already with child. Others thought this had to be some plot for the Lord of Man to gain claim on the gold of Thror by using his daughter. But, of course the original company of the king assured everyone that it was indeed love. And no one could assure more than Master Baggins, himself; the little hobbit, who has been by Kayley's side since he stood up for her and Thorin's love in front of Lord Gideon.

"Such loving words," came Thranduil's voice from behind the hobbit as the celebration and dance continued.

Bilbo turns around to find the elf lord gazing with his cold smirk at the pair of lovers. "It was the right thing to do," says Bilbo. "I didn't want to see the both of them live out the rest of their days in regret."

"And as your words may have prevented another war, perhaps, perhaps they haven't stopped the war of tradition and culture of these people." Bilbo looks up at the elf. Thranduil's smirk curves wider at the hobbit's naive expression. "Thorin's court will still be expecting a royal heir. If Thorin values Kayley's life he will not dare plant his seed in her garden."

Bilbo swallows looking away back towards the center of the floor at the merry couple, his ears reddening. The elf continues, "The female anatomy of the race of man cannot bare that of the broad body of a dwarf babe. Death for both mother and child is the likely outcome."

Bilbo could feel his chest tighten where his heart began to ache. "But, Thorin will just name his cousin, Dain his heir. Wouldn't he?"

"Have you ever loved a woman, Halfling?" Thranduil asks. The hobbit is lost for words at the sudden question. Thranduil turns his body slightly to be closer to Bilbo. "Have you ever desired a woman so much, just being able to touch her drives you mad? Do not think Thorin Oakenshield has gained all of his control back from the Dragon Sickness." Bilbo looks directly into the elf's eyes. Thranduil's smirk is gone. "Do not think that he is free of the sickness that nearly caused his doom and all of this," he warns, referring to the mountain. "I believe Kayley is still a maiden as she claims, but surely as the one who vouches for her could have sensed a passionate tension between the young lady and Oakenshield. Someone such as yourself, who spent a good many months traveling with them on your quest." Thranduil bends low to speak softly and close to the hobbit's ear. "Surely you must have seen the hunger in his eyes well before his reunion with the gold." Bilbo did not dare want to think about it, yet his cheeks flushed as he recalled the times when the two lovers were together: at Beorn's. In the forest. While Kayley tended to his wounds after the battle. Thranduil too knew that the hobbit knew very well of Thorin's longing to claim Kayley as his own.

"If by a miracle against the odds that Kayley births his child and it at leasts survives. Not all here in this hall, in Thorin's court will acknowledge an impure son of Durin's folk as their heir."

The words of the king of Mirkwood haunted Bilbo into the coming days as the whole of the mountain were busy preparing for the wedding.

The great Golden Hall of the mountain - made gold by the confrontation of Smaug - was dazzling with sparkling lights above as Thorin, son of Thrain stood before his court, his people, his guests of the renewed city of Escaroth, the North Downs, however Thranduil had already taken his leave. With Balin standing beside Thorin they watch the soldiers of the North Downs carry their Lord's banners to present following behind them their Lord and the Lady Kayley, his daughter.

"Can ye imagine what Fili and Kili would say seeing her now?" Bofur jest to Nori standing beside him. Although Dis heard every word and with that she smiled.

"What a shame she is now their aunt," her sly eyes found Bofur and the other companions with the same mischievous eyes Fili was well known for, and they all laughed with grins on their faces.

Dwalin looked up at his king beside him and watched how he was taken in by the diamond -jeweled gown that gave Kayley an aura of beauty.

At the alter Thorin and Lord Gidieon bowed their heads to one another, but no more than that before Lord Gideon took his place beside his wife.

Thorin held out his hand and Kayley, smiling radiantly took it and before her as Balin began to lead them into their vows. And as these vows were spoken, one dwarf maid dressed in a marvelous gown of gold and blue trim that lifted her breasts for all to see, slipped away from her mother and the crowd to hide behind a pillar where she leaned against it and from what her mother could see with Ruinhild's back to her, it seems she is crying. So it seems.

Thorin turns back around to face the audience leading Kayley to stand in front of him where she kneels. And from Ori's hands, to Dori's, then at last into Balin's the crown of the queens of Erebor that had not been worn for nearly century. Thorin takes the crown of gold embedded with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds and holds it directly above Kayley's head for all to see then lowers it until it fits perfectly upon her head (of course the crown had been refitted to match the smaller cranium of a female of man compared to that of a dwarf woman).

Kayley takes a deep breath then stands to look into the eyes of her beloved and forgetting all the eyes watching them, Thorin pulls her into a kiss.

"Long Live the King and Queen Under the Mountain!" cries Balin and his voice echoes through the hall and is joined by an even louder response.

Afterwards there is a grand celebration of food (of course!), and music and dancing. Some rejoice in the celebration. Some sit at their tables guzzling down their food, gruffly speaking of their opinions of their new queen.

But at last the king and his new queen bid goodnight to only their dearest friends then sneak away while the celebration continues.

Thorin opens the door to his bedchamber allowing his queen to walk in before him. She looks around, knowing she has been in here before, but now, this room shall also be hers and the large bed she will forever share with Thorin.

Once Thorin closes the door he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder tilting it to speak in her ear, "Welcome home."

Their crowns have already been removed during the celebration and now as Thorin trails kisses down the side of Kayley's neck, she tilts her head back to rest on his shoulder releasing a long, relaxing sigh, and as the heat builds up inside her she turns around with droopy eyes and she and Thorin embrace in a kiss lasting as long as it takes Thorin to untie her gown, which doesn't take long at all.

When she feels the weight drop to the floor, Kayley takes it into her own to disrobe her king. Thorin relaxed his hold of her waist to and continued to savor the taste of her lips, encouraging her to undo his belt. He wants desperately to see Kayley bare naked, but as this is her first time, he wanted her to enjoy every single second of this passion they will share all throughout the night.

Once his jerkin and tunic was left on the floor and Kayley started to untie Thorin's under shirt, Thorin gently swept her under gown off her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. For the first time Thorin sees Kayley's vulnerability as her arms fold over her chest and her eyes lower. To make her feel comfortable, and to see her fully nude, Thorin cups his hands around her face as if she were a delicate flower and tilts her head so his lips brush and kiss upon her soft lips. The more passionate their kiss became, the more relax Kayley felt and her arms wrap around Thorin's neck. Their foreheads remain touching as their lips part and Kayley could feel the warm breath and the smell of ale, but in this moment it was the perfect scent. It was Thorin's passionate air upon her skin. His hands begin to wonder down her bare back, lightly running his fingers across the dimples of her lower back to make her shudder. And once her body presses against his, he grabs her buttocks firmly in his hands and guides her back against the bed where he lifts her up, her legs wrap around his waist, and ever so slowly, locking lips in a passionate kiss once again, Thorin lowers his queen to the bed, one hand gliding up her thigh to her knee.

He must see her. He lifts himself up on the bed to sit, brushing aside a strand of hair from Kayley's face with the most peaceful expression upon his face. His eyes travel down to her bare breasts. Long has he yearned to see and to feel them in the cup of his hands. They weren't large and round as many of the maids of his kin, but small and pert and perfect. Kayley takes one os his braids in her hand and twirls it in her fingers. Thorin smiles and feeling the pull, he leans in running his hand up her side right under her arm against her left breast and against her lips he speaks, "You're beautiful," then brushes his lips against hers, teasing her, knowing she has not an idea what to expect or what should happen next. But Kayley lets her king take control as her heart races while his lips brush down her jawline and his hands cup her breasts, warming them, massaging them.

Thorin suckles her neck removing his hands from her breasts and up her arms to her wrists, raising her hands above her head and with one hand, locking her wrists together in a firm grip. Kayley feels warm heat rushing down her body to her core as her mind welcomes Thorin's dominance. Her eyes close and this makes every touch, every kiss all the more pleasurable Kayley has been waiting to feel since that night at Beorn's, which by now seems so long ago.

Thorin releases his grip from Kayley's wrists and smiles when he watches her hands remaining above her head and her fingers grasping the top of the pillow. He smiles all the more when he breathes on her pert nipple and she gasps arching her chest when he nips it with his teeth. And just as he gives one nipple the pleasure of his teeth and tongue, he gives the other the same treatment while massaging the other. But her soft moans only drives his hunger for her. He moves back up to kiss her lips while his hand wanders from her breast, brushing up and down her abdomen, until finally, his fingers grace over her most sensitive womanhood. Kayley moans against his lips and Thorin circles his finger against her clit then brushing down to her wet center, massaging her before piercing his finger inside her. And when he does, Kayley gasps and her arms drop around Thorin's neck, pulling him closer and he bites her neck sending an adrenaline rush through her. He slowly moves his finger in and out of her before inserting another. Kayley squirms but Thorin presses his body against hers and listens to her breathing against his ear as he bites down her shoulder.

Like on que, as his fingers move inside her, Thorin trails kisses mixed with bites down her chest to her stomach, and Kayley's hands move back above her head, gripping the pillow and biting her lip, until her king kisses her center and Kayley releases a moan sigh of passion. She can't believe how his tongue could make her feel so good. She drops one hand to the top of his head taking a hand full of his hair, and without realizing this her hips moved against his tongue and lips, feeling her blood rush, her heart speed and a burning desire to… to….

Kayley's hips bucked and her moan came to Thorin like music, but he kept going, savoring her taste, however slowing down as he watched her breasts heave up and down as she came down from her orgasm. Finally, without taking his eyes off her, he climbed back up to kiss her lips. The touch of his beard was wet and she could taste something new and different on his lips; sour yet sweet, like a pineapple. She knew that was her, and Thorin tasted her.

When the kiss ended Kayley can't help but smile and seeing her smile makes Thorin laugh, knowing she thoroughly enjoyed her first experience and he was the one to give it to her. They both shared in on the laugh and he leaned down to nuzzle against her neck, spreading her juices from his beard across her soft skin. But what makes Thorin smile even more is knowing Kayley is unaware that there is more to experience and more to enjoy.

Thorin sits up and pulls off his tunic, revealing in the light to Kayley the scar on his lower left abdomen; the large, pink scar that was given to him by Azog, reminding her of all that Thorin has gone through all that they have gone through. Her hand reaches up to trace her fingers around the outline of the scar. Thorin takes her hand in his and raises it to his lips then lowering it to untie his trousers. With his boots already kicked off, Thorin slides his trousers off; and Kayley, being shy averts her eyes away, never before having seen a man's member. Thorin notices this and helps her by distracting her with a kiss. He moves his hand down her thigh, lifting her leg up to his waist. Kayley could feel his erection pressing against her core. Against Thorin's lips, she sucks in her breath and with a moan exhales as Thorin enters her and he again bites her neck to heighten the sensation, and oh Aluë, he can feel her tightness around his member and their he let it throb inside her, and Kayley could feel it much more intense than his two fingers.

Ever so slowly Thorin adjusted and pulled out slightly then sliding back in just as slowly, not wanting to hurt her anymore than Kayley is feeling. Kayley's hands gripped his shoulders tightly and he took it as a sign and moving a bit faster their hips met each other until Kayley felt the comfort and flexibility to move in a swift rhythm. But Thorin wanted to move deeper inside her so he whispers in her ear, "On your knees," and nips her ear. Almost in a trance Kayley flips over on her hand and knees and there is a new feeling when Thorin pierces her again from behind and moves in and out of her wrapping one arm tightly around her stomach to hold her close. He wants to be gently, but as his mind feels with ecstasy he can't help but move his hips faster, making their bodies clap as they met.

Kayley could feel the aggressiveness, yet it feels so peasurable that she pushes back against Thorin to give him more, so she can receive more that could send her over the edge again in that night.

At last with a couple more final thrusts, Thorin let's out a growl and reluctantly pulls out to let his seed spill on the sheets of the bed. He holds Kayley's body tightly against his and kisses her back, knowing his seed could be a danger to Kayley's life, yet regretting the sensation of her feel. Kayley twists around to lie on her back again, smiling up at him with tiredness and he swept his hand over her face to brush the hair away and kisses her then lying down beside her, pulling the blankets over them both and holding her tightly, his queen, as they sleep together for the first time as man and wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**RUINHILD'S SCHEME**

For Thorin and Kayley, the couple have never felt more happy nor look brighter in their glow of bliss than they do now that they are bound by love and marriage for to the end of their days. In the following days, Thorin has taken Kayley all throughout Erebor to introduce her to his subjects as Queen Under the Mountain. Still there remained some to whom bow to their new queen, however keep their thoughts out of hearing of their king as they think their king should have chosen someone of their own kind. This here child of man will surely not live as long as the dwarves, and the king has completely placed his heart ahead of his people. What now will happen to the line of Durin?

Somewhere in the mountain, an answer for those praying that their king had chosen wiser, and that is where we find Lady Ruinhild in her bedroom having her corset tightened by her maid.

Ruinhild gasped then spits out at her helper, "That is too tight! Are you trying to suffocate me!"

"Forgive me, my lady."

"That's right, no just tie it up here, I don't care how loose you tie it."

"Do not listen to her. Tie her as tight as you can," Lady Grenna entered.

"But you are my servant and you shall do exactly what I alone tell you," Lady Ruinhild responds shooting her mother a cold stare.

"You are dismissed. I wish to be with my daughter alone."

The maid only bowed her head then trotting out of the room.

Lady Grenna stared down her nose across at her daughter, where Ruinhild stands leaning against a bed post. Her mother approaches her, but as soon as her fingers reach for the strings of her corset, Ruinhild spins violently around, "Don't you dare!" she snaps. But of course her action is followed by a slap across the face.

Ruinhild gingerly touches her fingertips to the bright pink mark on her cheek where her mother just strike her, but Lady Grenna paid no heed to the mark. "There is something you are not telling me. Odd that you were sick the other morning, yet no sign of fever. You deny to tighten your corset," her eyes travel down her nose to her daughters stomach, "and you continue to fatten."

"I know you know, Mother. I am with child." She turns around and ties her corset herself. A small smile curves across her lips as she says, "And it is Thorin's, son of Thrain, son of Thror." She turns back around with that wicked smile that takes no beauty away from her features. "An heir of Durin."

"Foolish child. You carry no prince, but a bastard." She continues stepping closer to her daughter. "Is it you who wears the crown and sits on the throne besides the king? You are not his wife. We must find a solution to this problem."

"But Mother, think of it. Not all those here approve of that _girl_," she spits speaking of Kayley. "You know just as well as everyone Thorin will never risk impregnating her and that the crown will fall to the Ironfoot and his heirs."

"You only assume. It is still too early to know whether or not the queen is pregnant."

"And if she is," added Ruinhild, "her child will be tainted; a half-blood. Whereas mine shall be pure. And who will the people choose once word spreads that mine child is pure and true."

"Thorin is as stubborn as his father. He will never admit it."

"Oh, but Mother. The truth is much powerful than denial. He will know. The guilt will consume him. And once the baby is born and no child from his precious Kayley," she spits venom at the queen's name, "he will have to care for the child - his child. And Ruinhild shall rise above Kayley and she will fade and become nothing more but a memory."

Lady Grenna grabs Ruinhild's gown and helps her into it.

"Does anyone know of this?"

"Not yet."

"Good. For now, no one must know until we are sure the king has not and will not plant his seed in the queen he has chosen."

"Of course, he won't. He loves her. He will not send her to her death."

"It is not an official death sentence when a woman of man bears a babe of our kind. There have been survivals in the past. But not many."

Ruinhild's smile diminishes.

"Oh, and darling," Lady Grenna continues wrapping her arms around her daughters soon to be swollen belly, "you said it yourself. He could have chosen you, but chose a life without a queen if he could not have her." Grenna knew her words stung Ruinhild, and she felt it down in her core. Kayley or no, she was Thorin's original lover. And she will have him back.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE KING'S SECRET**

Bilbo stands by the statues of carven stone depicting dwarf lords. Kayley stands with him as they stare into faces of familiar eyes.

"It's very thoughtful of you to say your goodbyes," Kayley smiles down at her friend.

"Well if I am saying goodbye, I must say goodbye to everyone and that includes Fili and Kili. After all, they never doubted me for a second."

"They were very fond of you. I do believe they even looked up to you. You have inspired them. You have inspired all of us. Thorin has certainly changed thanks to you. I mean, I've only known him for as long as you, but even then, as you know, he certainly has changed. You've given him hope."

"But you've given him love. That's something I don't think he'd thought he'd ever feel again with all that vengeance, and greed filling his heart."

Kayley wraps her arm around Bilbo's shoulder and they turn around to find Thorin and Gandalf watching them.

"Everything is set, Bilbo," says Gandalf as Thorin walks over to Kayley specifically to pull her in to kiss her lovingly on her forehead. He had heard what Bilbo said. He was right.

At the grand entrance to Erebor, people were milling about on their own accord leaving the original company of Thorin Oakenshield to bid farewell to a dear friend.

"Well then, Laddie," Balin begins embracing the hobbit. "We've much to thank you for. Now as you have witnessed the grandness of our kingdom as it is reborn: songs chanting through the halls, stories told by the fire; and your name will not be forgotten here."

Choking back tears, Bilbo responds, "And nor shall I forget any of you," he turns to his company. His friends. "If any of you are ever passing Bag End… tea is at four. There's plenty of it. You are welcome any time."

Thorin walks up to him and places his hands on Bilbo's shoulder. "You are always welcome here, Master Baggins. Take care of that acorn of yours."

And before turning away Bilbo says on last thing, "Oh, and you don't even have to knock."

With a tearful goodbye, Bilbo and Gandalf leave Erebor leaving behind the friends, which they traveled on a quest that for Bilbo changed him. And leading his pony - carrying the sacks of gold on its back - Bilbo's hand went to his pocket feeling for the ring.

A few months passed until a message arrived from the shire for Thorin. It was from Bilbo saying he returned home to find all his belongings being auctioned off that everyone presumed him dead. But all is well and all his claims have been returned and—

"—and as for my little acorn, it has been planted and I think about all of you and our struggles everyday I nurse it. I hope for you to see it one day, even if it is still a sapling. Forever at your service, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin studies the penmanship of the letter from his friend. He sits in front of his fireplace with Kayley on his lap with her arms wrapped around him.

She kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck. He runs his hand up and down the silky side of her robe. "I'm glad to hear from him," she says. "It feels so long ago since he left us." She stands up and walks over to the bed, "In fact it all feels an eternity since that day in Rivendell."

Thorin stands and turns around and watches Kayley crawl on top of the furs on the bed. He walks over and gingerly sets Bilbo's letter on a nearby table.

Kayley catches him watching her. "What?" she teases.

Thorin walks over to the bed undoing his tunic. "I was just thinking. I loathe going anywhere near the dwellings of elves," he growls and crawls onto the bed over Kayley. "But I never thought I could have found someone so beautiful, such as you in Elrond's household." He kisses her lips then continues, teasing her for another, "I remember when I first saw you. Your hair shining in the light of the setting sun, your eyes sparkling when you smiled."

Kayley is intoxicated by his soft, low voice, his lips gracing hers, and his hard, muscular body over hers. Her hands trace over his chest down to his scar.

"And that night at Beorn's?" she adds. "What was it you wanted to do?"

Thorin stares down into the depths of her eyes remembering that night the stayed in the house of the skin changer before they departed for Mirkwood. How he noticed her leave her bedroll and stroll to walk into the moonlight shining through the window.

He kisses her, claiming her lips then trails down to suckle her neck. His hands move up and down her stomach, until his fingers trace over the tie of her robe and undoes it with a simple pull of the tie.

He seductively breathes in her ear, "I'll show you."

He kisses down her neck, suckling against her skin, cupping her cheek with his left hand and with his right, sweeping her robe aside and lift her silk nightgown above her knees to massage between her legs.

Kayley moans. Thorin comes back up to kiss her lips. Her hands hold his face against hers as he continues to massage her. She starts to pant the more pleasure he gives her. Then Thorin removes his fingers, hovers over her and sets himself in position. But Katley will not let him go as she kisses him harder when he enters her.

Slowly Thorin moves in and out repeatedly, loving the sound of her breathing, the tight hold she has on his shoulder, and the grip of his hair she holds fisted in her other hand.

He continues to thrust, each moment getting more deeper and much harder. Kayley sweeps the strands of silver and dark hair away from his face. Thorin bends his head so their foreheads were touching.

Thorin his breathing heavily and Kayley can feel the sweat developing on his brow. Their panting became in sync and with a few more thrusts, Thorin groans and pulls out quickly, spilling his seed on the sheets.

He is hunched over Kayley's body. She runs her hands up and down his arms feeling the muscles shake as he catches his breath. And once he recovers, he lowers himself against her belly and kisses the silk that covers her skin. Thorin rests his cheek against the fabric loving the feel of Kayley's hand brush his head.

"I'm not afraid, Thorin. There have been survivors."

"I will not chance it," Thorin lifts his head keeping his gaze lowered to the flat of her stomach, stroking wishfully where he imagined a bump. "I'm afraid." He continues, "I have lost so much in my life. Losing Fili and Kili is still too much to bear." He crawls back up to lie beside her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. "I don't know how I could survive if I lost you," he kisses her head, "or our child."

"I love you, Thorin."

Thorin looks down at her soulful eyes and his gaze travels down to those welcoming lips and kisses her, a kiss that defines his love for her. He never wants to lose her.

While there was a hustle and bustle going on within the mountain, the king was at the entrance to see queen off to the reborn kingdom of Esgaroth where Kayley will be assisting King Bard in helping rebuild.

As the queen's escort party were wrapping the last of the preparations for their stay, Thorin gazes down at Kayley, sweeping away her hair. She is dressed the way he remembers her from their journey. However, her tunic and jerkin were embedded with jewels, embroidered with gold at the hems, that fell below her knees, cover her trousers. And the toes of her boots were gold as well, her whole attire fitted for the Queen Under the Mountain.

"Safe visit, my love. Hurry back to me."

Kayley's infectious smile pierces his heart. "Thorin, I will not be far. And you can visit and see Esgaroth in its growth."

"You sure you don't want to stay here? As you say, you're not far."

"I want to see this city rebuilt, as I've promised Bard, in all its old glory and help whenever it's needed from his people."

Thorin proudly smiles. She has reminded him why she is his queen and why she holds his heart. They kiss farewell before he helps up into the carriage pulled by Erebor's mighty mountain goats, the size of stallions.

"Bofur. Dori. Nori," the king calls.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they respond. But Thorin can't take his gaze away from his beautiful queen and how her dark hair is highlighted by the sun that greets them on this day. He continues:

"Keep her company."

"There's nothin' to worry about, my lord. We'll have her back here in no time," Bofur assures as he hopes into the open carriage behind Kayley.

"If you don't mind, Master Nori. I'll drive."

"Of course, my lady."

"A Queen of Thorin Oakenshield must always arrive at the reigns." Projecting her voice she gives out a command, "Let's march! To Esgaroth, where much food and drinks a plenty await us as a welcome from Lord Bard." Her company of dwarves let out a cheer and their train moves with the open carriage at the front, reigned by Kayley, accompanied by Bofur, Dori, and Nori.

And as the king watches his queen leave, in the background inside the mountain, amidst happenings of Erebor, Lady Grenna observes the departure as well. She has been waiting for the queen's leave for a few days now. Now she must seek her daughter. If they are to break the news of Runhild's pregnancy, this was the time. And they had five days.

Thorin sat in the king's study looking over financial documents given to him by Gloin. He had sent a donation with Kayley to Esgaroth, a very generous donation, if you ask him. But it was Bilbo Baggins, and recalling what his dear friend once said. With all the gold there could be found in the mountains, there was plenty of it to share.

Bilbo. Dear Bilbo, thought Thorin. Perhaps one day he and Kayley and most likely the old company will visit him for tea as the hobbit invited.

The door opens. Thorin's thoughts are interrupted when a familiar yet unwelcoming voice greets him:

"My lord. I wish to speak with you."

With his brow furrowed, Thorin glances up to stare down Lady Runhild, who dare to stand before him without his invitation.

"I do not wish for conversation."

She dares to walk forward, as if this were her study. "Oh, but my lord. You will find what I have to say of the up most importance." When she stalked around his desk to where he sat, he watches her hand sweep across the wood. His body tenses when she is beside him. He glares up at her as she stands wearing an emerald dressing gown with gold hemming and a matching gold shaw she wrapped loosely behind her back, letting the ends hang from her elbows.

"Say what you wish. Then leave."

"Remember that wicked night you threw me out of your bed, threw me out of your heart, for the sake to marry the girl?"

What Thorin hates is how she speaks calmly with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Turns out that wicked night brought a blessing from Mahal. An heir from the line of Durin grows inside me." She touches her hand to her belly. Thorin's eyes drops to her hand at the level of his gaze. Runhild leans forward and seductively whispers to the king, "I told you I could give you sons."

Thorin's heart pounds against his chest. He feels warm from fear. But his eyes study with disgust at Runhild's "come hither" gaze.

She is taken aback when Thorin moves out of his seat so fast the chair threatens to fall over, "You lie," he growls through gritted teeth. But Runhild holds her ground as the king now towers over her.

"I would never lie to you, Thorin. It offends me to hear that from you."

"I will not believe the bastard you carry is mine! I am loyal to one woman and that is your queen!"

"Then you should tell her when she returns in two days time."

"You are a whore! That child could be any man's you've spread your legs for!"

"You're whore. That's what they would call me, back in the Blue Mountains. "Prince Thorin's whore." Really of all the ladies you've taken to bed, who was your favorite. It was me. Me, Thorin. You loved me! You were to marry me! Then that child blinded you with no promise of a living heir. But me, Thorin. Here, I have given you a son." She goes on approaching him with tears welling in her eyes. "And you know this is true. Once news of my pregnancy gets out, everyone will know the father. You know this Thorin."

"I loved you?" Thorin snickered. "I loved you because you were the desire of all the men in the Blue Mountains. I loved you because you came crawling to my bed like the rest of them. And I loved how you loved it when I mounted you. But that is not real love. Real love is what I feel for Kayley. Her bravery. Her beauty. Her kindness. Her loyalty."

"Tell her Thorin. Or she will find out. And she will find out."

"Go," Thorin hisses, turning his back on her.

But Runhild will not leave. Not yet. "What will your people think when they know there's a son of Durin of your loins? Your little queen will find herself unwelcome in this court."

In a rush of anger, Thorin spins around back-handing Runhild, throwing her to the ground. Her face is red from where he struck her and it stung when at the light touch of her finger tips.

Holding back her tears, Runhild pulls herself up,with a hand holding her swollen belly.

They stare at each other. Runhild can see the fear and anger in Thorin's eyes. She leaves without a word. She got what she came for.

In the days to follow, people will ask Runhild about her black eye. She will simply answer with, "I will not say a word to dishonor the line of Durin." Then they will ask, "The king struck you? But why?" Then without another word, Runhild will rub her swollen belly, still covered by the layers of her gown and will turn away, leaving the people to their assumptions.


	16. Chapter 16

**BEFORE THE MORNING AFTER**

After she had supped with King Bard, Kayley retired to her room where she changed out of her tunic and trousers, into a nightgown. At a vanity she sat and brushed her hair when a knock sounded at her door.

"My Lady, the King has come to pay you a visit."

Kayley wonders what other business the king may bring tonight before he himself retires. They had done so much already in the little time she has been in Esgaroth.

"Give me a moment." She reaches for her robe and wraps it around her tying it around her waist.

She opens the door and finds Dori. "Hello Dori. Your Majesty," she bows her head in respect when stepping into view is not King Bard, but her King husband, Thorin.

"Thorin." He smiles, however looks very tired the way his eyes refuse to smile.

"Hello, my darling." He comes in framing her face in his large palms as if one harsh touch will damage her.

Dori clears his throat, "I'll take my leave," and closes the door on his king and queen.

"So, you've missed me already? Does Bard know you're here?"

"Yes and yes, oh so much."

"Thorin," Kayley takes his hands in hers. She can feel his breathing against her cheeks, as if he ran from the Mountain to the city. "You're shaking. Are you ill?"

"No. No I've… I had a nightmare. I needed to see you."

"Well I am here. And you are here with me." She begins to lead him to the bed. "Sleep with me."

Thorin willingly follows his beloved to the bed and while she lays herself on her back, he crawls on top of her hesitating none to kiss her fully on the lips.

And for the rest of the night he does nothing but holds her close against his chest, his head resting on top of hers, nuzzling his nose into her dark hair inhaling her scent. In this moment he has left behind the thought of the Mountain, all the gossip that currently circulates the court, and of course, Runhild.

The next day, King Bard saw the King and Queen Under the Mountain out the gates of Esgaroth.

Saying goodbye, Bard embraced Kayley thanking her for all she had done to help. By the end he kissed her hand, "Until our next meeting, Your Majesty."

Kayley responded, "I look forward to it, my lord." She turned to Thorin standing behind her, "Darling, I'm going to help Bofur." She kissed him on the cheek and Thorin watched her as she left to join their fellow company member harness the rams. Just the sight of her gave him peace.

"She was a wonderful asset; particularly amongst the women and children. My daughters in particular admire her."

Thorin turned back to face the king. "There is no other role model best fit for your daughters, Bard."

"I wish to thank you for your generous donation you had sent with her. Because of that, and my equal fondness of your queen, there has been talk that has made it from the Mountain that a Lady of your Court is with child."

Thorin's light vanishes as the hand of guilt clenches his stomach. "And why, would that be of any concern that a woman is with child?"

"Because I have heard it is yours. I know you love Kayley, Thorin. If it is at all true you should tell her yourself."

Thorin tried his best to shrug off Bard's warning, but when he made eye contact with Kayley's two hand maids, he caught the accusing in their eyes before they quickly turned their gazes away.

Now in the chariot standing beside Kayley with his arm around her as he steered the chariot and as the neared the main gates he looked down upon her with that warm smile she wears naturally.

Kayley looks up at him catching his gaze. "What?" she continues to smile. But Thorin doesn't say anything. Instead he leans in and kisses the top of her head squeezing her against his side.

When the party arrived at the gates where Balin greeted them, Thorin jumped from the chariot.

"Dori, Bofur, help with the luggage." He lifts Kayley down from the chariot, "Nori, send for Gloin, and run over the documents with Balin." Taking Kayley's hand he turned finally to Balin. "I leave all responsibilities of the day to you. I shall be in my chambers with the queen and will not be disturb."

Thorin is quickly making his way through the halls pulling Kayley behind him.

"Thorin," she laughs. "What's the hurry?" She cannot see the stares they are getting from onlookers. She doesn't know, he thinks.

He calls for two guards, "Her Majesty and I are retiring for the day. Admit no one unless it's an emergency." The guards obediently bow their heads as the take their post on either side of the door frame and close the doors.

Kayley giggles as Thorin storms over to her and picks her up, "Thorin, what's going on?" He kisses her and her legs wrap tighter around his waist.

Thorin carries her to the bed and lays her down on her back. He helps her strip and with every inch of flesh revealed he caresses it with his lips, warm to the touch.

"Thorin," Kayley moans. Thorin lifts his head from her stomach. "It doesn't make sense I am naked and you are not," she teases.

With a smirk, Thorin sits up and begins to untie his jerkin with the assistance of Kayley. Once he is equally nude as his queen, Kayley straddles his legs while he remains on his knees and taking his head in her hands pulls him in for a passionate kiss. He pulls her body tightly against his own body groping her ass cheeks. Kayley feels his member harden against her sex and continuing to distract him with her lips against his, she slides on hand down to his shaft and begins to stroke.

Thorin groans, "Kayley," his hand reluctantly stops her own gentle hand holding his erection.

Kayley catches his gaze. Thorin continues, "Lie down." She does. "Tonight is all about your pleasure," he leans down and kisses down her stomach, down to her pelvis where he lifts her legs over his shoulders, kissing her inner thighs. "Whatever you need, I am yours to command."

Thorin kisses the nub of her clit then uses his tongue to lick between her folds swirling inside her making her moan. Kayley's hand grabs hold of Thorin's locks while her other clenches her pillow above her head.

Meanwhile, the loyal subjects were having a meeting discussing the donation given to King Bard and the report written by the queen. But their meeting is interrupted.

"Lord Balin," greeted Runhild.

Palin, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and Dwalin all turn to greet the lady. "Lady Runhild," Balin responds. "What pleasure do we have to have your presence?" His tone speaks with caution, knowing the cruel words being spread within the Mountain about his king.

Ignoring the other dwarves, Runhild, with her eye slightly purple thanks to the cover of make up is dressed in her light emerald gown and gold shawl came forward with her head held high like the queen she believes herself to be. "I have heard the king has returned from his," her eyes finally survey the other dwarves present, particularly those that had returned with Thorin and Kayley but this afternoon, "unexpected visit to Esgaroth."

"Yes."

"Well then," her hand fell straight to her swollen belly - it seems she purposely wears the lighter weight gowns to show off her burden rather than cover such a scandal, "I do wish to speak with him, if you don't mind."

"I am sorry my lady, but the king has retired for the day and wishes not to be disturbed."

"And neither does the queen wish it," Bofur adds.

"Only in emergencies," Balin finishes.

"Well then, I do believe I may have the exception."

"I don't believe a few pounds is considered an emergency-"

"Peace, Bofur," Balin hisses. However, Runhild remains with her head held high only glancing at the lowly dwarf with a cold stare.

"Tell me, Master Bofur, is it? Would it be an emergency if your queen were with child?" She strokes her belly, "A son of Durin, perhaps?"

Before bursts into a furry of Dwarfish and wags his finger towards Runhild with Dwalin behind him holding him back by the shoulder.

"Say what you will. But the truth is coming forth. The king impregnates a woman of the race of Durin then beats her to keep her lips sealed for the sake of his wife, a daughter of man. Mahal forbid a pure blood son of Durin ever be claimed as heir to Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror."

"I will tell His Majesty tomorrow that you wish to speak with him."

Without an answer for the old dwarf, Runhild takes her leave. And once she's gone, Balin remains staring after her where she exited with worry in his.

"The poor lass," says Dwalin. "She will find out."

"What will become of Kayley once she finds out?" asks Nori.

Back in the royal bedchamber, Thorin has his arms wrapped around Kayley body as Kayley strokes his chest hair with her finger tips.

"You're so warm."

"I will always keep you warm," Thorin kisses the top of her head. Then he pushes himself on his elbows to hover over her, sweeping back her hair to cup either side of her head in his hands. "I love you Kayley. I am forever yours. Whatever you need, whenever you need me, I'll be here to keep you warm." He leans in to kiss her lips.

And against his lips, Kayley speaks with a curve of a soft smile against her own, "Fight with me."

Thorin smiles, nuzzling his nose against her smaller, perfect nose, "Always."


	17. Chapter 17

BROKEN HEARTS

"He's protecting her," Runhild hisses. "He doesn't want her to know. Then again how blind must she really be if the whole court is aware of my pregnancy and she's not."

Calmly Lady Grenna responds, "Because it is the king who wants to hide the truth and as king he can make it possible."

"Well then I'm just going to have to tell her myself."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I will find her this day and be perfectly frank."

"No."

Runhild looks shock at her mother. Grenna continues, "That is not the mercy of a queen. But a desperate throne seeker."

Her mind is made up, and Runhild turns away from her mother with a wicked smirk on her face.

It had come to Runhild's attention that while the king is in training in the training quarters, the queen is in the king's studies having a meeting regarding her next visit to Esgaroth.

When she enters the door all eyes were on her. Palin, Gloin, Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Ori were there with tense stares and they all stood ready to defend their queen, seated in Thorin's chair behind the desk.

"Lady Runhild," Kayley greets. "What can we do for you?" She can feel the tension in the room.

Runhild looks around, "Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for Thorin." Though she knew perfectly well where he is.

Kayley's eyes narrow, "Whatever you need to tell His Majesty, you can tell me and I'll be sure he gets the message."

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, little queen," she rubs her belly. "Then again it may concern you the the longevity you will remain in the king's favor."

Kayley stands from her chair. "Your audience is no longer welcomed. Leave."

"Very well. But I am happy for you. It was a pity that you still had yet to hear the news of the king's child."

From around the desk Kayley shoulders past Nori's hand in an attempt to stop his queen. And with one swift movement Kayley's hand makes contact with Runhild's cheek with a mighty clap that sends the dwarf maid off balance and hit the frame of the doorway. But Kayley didn't stop there. She storms out of the study and down the hallway.

"Come along now, she's headed for the training quarters," says Gloin and the dwarves follow except Balin who helps Runhild up with an unfriendly comment.

"I hope you're happy."

"You're as big a fool as the king if you thought you could protect her from the truth," Runhild hisses. Balin left her be and hurries after his comrades.

The training quarters is full and rings with the clashing of swords and the thumps of hammers hitting shields when Kayley enters the men makes way.

Her focus is ahead on Thorin fighting with Dwalin in the ring. She draws a sword as she passes a rack, "Thorin!"

Thorin turns around with a smile when he sees her until she swings her sword above her head then swings it down, but Thorin, very much surprised, brings his own sword above his head to block the blow.

"Kayley - what's the meaning -" But Kayley continues to swing her sword around forcing Thorin to block and parry one after another.

Dwalin looks with concern over to his brother, Balin who has just entered. Something has happened and by the look on Balin's face it is not good.

"How could you not tell me about Runhild!"

"What!"

"She has your child! Thorin! She's pregnant with your child!"

By now everyone had dropped their own training sessions and turned to watch this fight between their king and queen. No one daring to intervene.

In a cor-de-cor Thorin barks back, "I didn't want you to know! I thought that was best." "Best? By keeping me oblivious to it when apparently everyone else knew," she growls and shoves off from their locked weapons.

"The child means nothing to me!" He turns to his head to face their audience, "NOTHING!" he shouts.

"But you haven't denied it," Kayley responds huffing and puffing. She waits for Thorin to say something. But he doesn't even turn back around to look at her. With tears building up in her eyes Kayley throws down her sword and leaves the quarters. All eyes then fall on the king.

Thorin finally turns around, but Kayley has since disappeared from sight. Feeling all eyes on him, Thorin violently threw his sword by the hilt to the side with a roar causing a couple dwarves to duck out of the way when the blade pierced the head of a dummy. The king then shoved his way through the crowd.

Thorin storms down the hall and in passing he sees Runhild with her "hens" surrounding her; although he doesn't seem to notice the red-hand-shaped mark on her cheek, but points to her, "I'll deal with you later."

With a brave smile, Runhild looks from either side of her where other noble ladies stood closely beside her as if she already won the crown. "I look forward to it."

Thorin, with others trailing behind him, attempts to open the doors to his own chambers. They're locked.

"Kayley! Open these doors at once!"

"No!" she answers from inside.

Thorin bangs on the doors, "As your king and husband I command you to open these doors now!"

"No!"

Thorin is becoming hot with rage. He bangs on the doors again. "Open up, or else I'll break down these doors!"

"Leave me alone!"

Thorin steps back and looks around when he finds two guards amongst the group of onlookers. He points at them both, "Break the doors down."

"Thorin, perhaps it's best the queen is left alone," suggested Balin stepping forward.

"Thorin, listen!" It is Dis who steps in front of the doors in front of her brother and he stops. "Let her be," she continues with furrowed brows.

Thorin looks at his sister then at the doors behind her.

Dwalin turns to the crowd and starts waving them away. "That's enough. Go! Don't ye have something better to do!" Of course, by his intimidating look, the onlookers scatter.

Dis stares down her brother. Consolingly she says, "Give her space."

Pleadingly, Thorin looks at his sister, "Dis, please. Please, Dis." Then he reluctantly turns away and leaves with Balin and Dwalin close by his side.

Kayley lies on the bed when she hears the door open.

"Go away, Thorin!"

"He has." Kayley sits up recognizing Dis' voice. She gets out of bed to open the door. Dis notices Kayley's red eyes and the tear stains down her flushed cheeks. They don't say anything. Kayley turns away and returns to the bed where she lays her head back on the pillow. Dis follows her and Kayley feels the mattress shift as the king's sister sits besides her.

"I'm so sorry, darling. You do not deserve this. And I am truly sorry you found out the way you did. I should have told you when my brother refused."

"What am I to do, Dis?"

Dis places her hand on Kayley's lower back and rubs her back. "You need to take care of yourself. Your marriage is now strained. But I know you will stay strong. That's why we all love you. Why Thorin loves you."

Kayley sits up staring at the floor. After a pause she says, "I'll be leaving in the morning for Esgaroth." She looks up at Dis. "I'll be back with an updated report." She sits up. "I need to tell Balin. A letter must be sent to Bard tonight."

"Do not worry about a thing. You stay in bed. I'll arrange for preparations with Balin."

Kayley is very thankful for having a sister-like figure such as Dis.

Thorin sits in his studies with his head resting in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Lad."

"Sorry," Thorin spits. "I don't deserve your sympathies. What am I to do?"

Dwalin remains where he's standing and continues to console his king, "Prove your love to her."

Dis enters. Thorin stands up anxiously. "Balin, I need to speak to you."

"What is it, my lady?"

Dis glances at her brother staring at her. "I am arranging for her Majesty's leave to Esgaroth on the morrow -"

"Kayley's leaving?" Thorin interrupts, but Dis continues, "Would you write a letter to Lord Bard, the queen will be bringing another donation as promised upon her return in helping with the reconstruction of the city."

"Uh, of course, my lady. I shall start immediately." He bows to the king's sister then turns to Thorin placing a hand on his shoulder.

Thorin shrugs him off and starts for the door. Dis holds up her hand touching his chest to stop him. "The queen is resting and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"The queen is resting in my bed, also of whom has not informed her husband that she is leaving," he growls.

His sister retorts, "A bed that is also her own that she will not be sharing with you tonight." She sees how her words hurt her brother. "Also, she is leaving for Esgaroth with your permission as agreed upon between you and Lord Bard after she became Queen Under the Mountain."

Thorin looks over for help at Dwalin, but the dwarf bows his head. The king then furrows his brow and hisses, "She is my wife. And I will see her." He shoves past Dis and heads for his bed chamber.

Once at the doors to the royal bed chamber, Thorin pauses and inhaling he opens the door slowly thankful it is no longer locked. He carefully closes the door behind him and approaches the bed seeing Kayley's form on the bed more clearly as he gets closer. She is sleeping. What he can't see is how troubled she looks. The mattress shifts as he lies down behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against his body. He buries his nose in her hair; she smells of flowers and soap. He leans over and kisses the corner of her eye making her stir.

"Thorin," she murmurs.

Thorin's heart races. "Kayley." He kisses her on the corner of her mouth.

"Stop. please." Thorin does stop as does his heart. "Please leave," says Kayley softly.

"I am not going to leave your side."

Kayley crawls away. "If you love me. You will leave me."

"If I love you I will do the exact opposite."

With all the strength anger has given her Kayley springs out of the bed and storms out of the room running down the hall. Thorin recovering from shock follows her, but once he got out of the door, he has lost her not knowing where she had gone. "Kayley! Kayley I'm sorry!" Tears well up in his eyes as he runs along the empty halls searching for his beloved. If he had to, he will search the entire mountain all night if he must. Finally he finds himself in the tombs where he kneels before the statues of his nephews, Fili and Kili.

"What have I done? Oh, nephews. What have I done?" He weeps until he leans against the stone of Fili's feet and drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile, Kayley is sleeping in the small bedroom where Bilbo resided after the mountain was reclaimed. She too cried until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the hustle and bustle is caused by the queen's departure for her second visit to Esgaroth, although the previous night has already sparked the rumors of the queen abandoning their king, although those faithful to Kayley defend her saying, "She is merely seeing to the reconstruction of the city," says Dori. "How dare ye think the queen is abandoning His Majesty. Off with ye!" says Gloin. But of course it didn't stop the whispers from haunting Kayley as her chariot is made ready for her departure.

Close by Lady Grenna finds her daughter. "Go to the tombs. It has come to my knowledge the king still sleeps. Go!"

And Runhild did and found Thorin sitting against the statures of one of the fallen princes with his head tilted to the side resting on his shoulder. Runhild kneels down beside him with one hand resting on her belly and the other outstretched touching the kings brow and sweeping his long locks of silver and raven aside tucking them behind his ear. "Thorin," she sings. The relaxing sensation soothes Thorin awake. With eyes still closed, his head tilts into her palm. Her thumb strokes his cheek. His hand reaches out for her other arms to bring her closer to her so their noses almost touch. This is right to Runhild, the feeling is right and she will have him. After all, she's carrying his baby and every day the babe grows stronger. A king to be. "My poor king. How may I service you?"

Thorin's eyes slowly open as he exhales into wakening and as his vision clears he is startled. "You!" he growls. And shoves her away, "Get out of my sight. Where's Kayley?"

He stands up not bothering to help the pregnant lady, nor does he pay attention to the awful glare she shoots up at him. "Leaving you for her own kind," she hisses. Thorin hastes passes her running towards the entrance leaving Runhild struggling to stand. "I hate you Thorin Oakenshield. But I will have you."

"Kayley!" Thorin runs to the main doors that stand open. "Kayley!" But he is too late. At the bridge he can see in the distance Kayley and her party far ahead in the distance approaching Esgaroth.

Of course it is the beginning of the day and everyone is already making their way around the mountain, but seeing their king running the way he did crying out the queen's name, did not help cease the new rumor starting to spread. And those whispers, like snakes' hisses reaches Thorin's ears, he turns around and with his head held high walks back into the mountain with hatred in his eyes to anyone who dares look at him.

In the four days that has passed, Kayley kept her mind busy with assisting with the ladies of Esgaroth in offering water to the builders, assisting in feeding the orphans and checking in on those she had found homes for from her last visit, and of course assisting Bard in the economic spendings of the donated gold. But the king could not bare seeing his friend unhappy.

"There is nothing wrong, Bard. I have just been tired lately. I-I'm sure you must be exhausted," she explains one night when he invited her for a late supper. He had been praising her in her works until a moment's pause gave him the courage to ask if the Queen Under the Mountain was feeling well.

"Kayley," he leans in, but is cautious. She may be a daughter of his race, but by Heavens she is stubborn as the dwarves. Kayley looks him in the eyes. "Rumors have come from the mountain -"

"And they are true," Kayley snaps. "A lady in the court carries the king's child." She looks away staring into her goblet of red wine. There is a silence between them until Kayley breaks it. "I know she was thought to be the best choice as His queen. One of noble blood. Of the same race. Someone they all knew." She laughs throwing Bard off guard, "She was his lover, one of his many whores back in the Blue Mountains. I can't help but think she was with him before he set out to reclaim Erebor. She was certainly with him when he had succeeded. As I was."

"Kayley," Bard reaches for her hand and Kayley looks up at him at the touch. "He chose you. One of pure heart and loyalty and bravery in battle. I have seen it. It is said your kiss gave him life as he lay dying on the battlefield. Like in the old stories, true love is the most powerful force of all."

Kayley shakes her head. "Then why do I feel I am losing him. I see Her. I see her burden. I can't give him what is expected of me. He won't risk me carrying a child of Durin."

"It's a high risk of one such as you to carry a dwarf-babe, I know."

She continues, "I tell him of the chances of survivors. It's happened before. But he won't. And now that there is one..." She sets the goblet down and buries her face in her hands. Bard rubs her shoulder, yet as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks and she can no longer hold back her sobs, he pulls her against his chest, rubbing her back allowing her to weep. A servant walks in on them. Bard waives her away to dismiss her, however, after she clears away their plates, she turns back around out of curiosity and catches her king wipe away the tears from the visiting queen's cheeks so tenderly, their lips so dangerously close, then quickly walks back into the kitchen.

"You should retire."

Kayley nods. Sleep is exactly what she needed. The king sees her to her room and after bidding her goodnight returns to his own chambers for an equal much needed sleep.

As the final days of Kayley's visit in Esgaroth come to a close once again, an innocent rumor spreads in the streets of Esgaroth.

It began late that one night in the kitchen when the servant returned letting out a sigh for her friends to hear. "That poor girl. King Thorin has got another woman with child and it's not hers. Lord Bard is attending to her now. Aw, you should see the way he wiped the tears from her eyes. Not to mention the way they were both lookin' at each other."

The next morning in the market the royal kitchen's cook speaks to the butcher. "Does it seem the king is always in a better mood when Lady Kayley is here? Well, it seems he has fallen for the lady. Spent a night drinkin' that elvish wine and holding her in his arms."

"Do you suppose she loves him back?" "Why not? I heard he 'kissed her tears away,'" the cook answers with a wink.

"He's been seen going into the guest chamber." "I always thought they seemed awfully close."

"King Thorin has been pleasuring other women in the mountain, I don' blame Lady Kayley for seeking out a release." "What an extraordinary affair!"

A dwarf maid gasps, "No!" "Yes," responds the lady buying the diamond jewels from. "It's true. It's all the talk here. Is it true your king doesn't share his bed with the queen?" The dwarf maid answers, "Now that you've mentioned it, yes! Another woman bears his child."

"Really?" "Yes. I've heard it from a dwarf this afternoon. The king has fallen in love with another."

"Excuse me, lady, but where exactly have you heard that from?" asks a dwarf with a funny hat.

The lady replies, "Why from one of your own, master dwarf."

"Well yer a silly woman to believe such crap. I will not hear you speak such lies about the king or queen."

"Bofur, come along now," says Dori trying to pull his friend away before he gets into trouble. He doesn't like the way this woman with her fists on her hips and a very gruff looking man standing behind her are staring at them.

"Silly am I? Well, at least I am faithful to me husband."

"Now wait just a minute," Dori cuts in. "The queen is a far better woman than that. With more poise and is certainly more knowledgable to know not to believe every ridiculous story that comes about."

"Aye, are you calling ma wife silly?"

Both Dori and Bofur cross their arms across their chests. "Maybe I am," answers Dori. Thankfully the young prince Bane approaches.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

Dropping their intimidating stares and bowing their heads respectfully the wife and husband smile at their prince. "Why no, Yer Grace. Just a little disagreement."

"Well pardon me, but the queen has sent for the two of you, master dwarves. She is ready to depart." As Dori and Bofur turn away in a huff Bane looks back at the man and woman who grin and bow. "And I will not hear anymore ill talk about the Lady Kayley. Or my father shall hear of this."

"N-no, Yer grace. Of course not," the woman bows. And the prince leaves following the two dwarves to the main gates.

"There you are! Dori, Bofur, are you prepared to leave."

"Certainly. We just had a last minute settlement that had to be taken care of," says Bofur.

"And we had," added Dori.

Kayley smiles. She has not heard the rumors. Finally she and the rest of the royal party bid farewell and of course there were elbow nudges as hushed whispers when Bard kissed Kayley on the cheek in farewell, a harmless, friendly kiss, so it would have seemed if it weren't for the rumor.

Thorin had given Balin specific instructions to inform him upon Kayley's return. After he had missed seeing her off he found his sister and sought her counsel. She was right, as usual. When he declared he will ride to Esgaroth that moment as he had done the last time, she had convinced him the best for the both of them was for Thorin to let Kayley be. This was his fault after all that their marriage has been shaken and of course the queen's heart has been broken and needed to heal. Long had he awaited this day for her return. He had thought over and over what he would do once she came home. He would lift her from the carriage and kiss her, setting her down then fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Confess his love for all to hear him at the main gates. He would take her hands and kiss them, her palms, every digit he would touch them with his lips. He would sweep her off her feet and carry her to their bed and worship her body as she deserves, vowing to always be at her service. Vowing to show his love for her till his last breath.

The door opens. Thorin looks up in anticipation of Balin or a messenger to announce the queen's return.

His heart beats from excitement to hate when Runhild walks in.

"Leave me," he growls.

"Thorin, I am your friend. I have always been your friend since the days you were a young prince," she rubs her bulging belly.

"You are a whore. Now get out."

"Thorin, I know you're angry. And you have every right to be." She continues to approach him. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you."

"To me? I am not the victim. Kayley is the one you should be apologizing to. It was because of you and your wicked ways that drove me to be unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?" Runhild snorts. "You slept with me before you married that child." She takes another step.

Balin sends the young dwarf and he runs from the parapet to inform the king.

"You, my king have never been unfaithful. It's your little queen who fooled you with her wicked ways."

Thorin roars, "Do not speak of your queen as such!" Thorin has not heard the rumors that have arrived from Esgaroth and Runhild knows it, but her face shows pity.

"Thorin. Please do not tell me you haven't heard." The king's features represented that of a wolf bearing its fangs with ears drawn back, and its course fur standing on end ready to attack a threat.

"Balin!" Dwalin runs up the steps to his brother. "I've just heard something awful."

"What is it, Dwalin?" Balin sees the anxious look in Dwalin's eyes as he glances out over the parapet and sees the queen's party coming closer to the bridge.

"There is a rumor about the queen. A nasty one." Dwalin quickly tells his brother about Kayley and Bard. The old dwarf looks shocked and steps back.

"Have I not heard what?" asks Thorin through gritted teeth.

Runhild takes another step closer with one hand on her belly as her only shield. "Oh, Thorin, I... I'm so sorry."

"And Thorin has not heard," Balin says more as a statement and to himself.

"And something tells me Kayley doesn't know either."

"Then we mustn't tell him."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"If neither the king or queen know and it's not true..."

"It can't be," Dwalin reassures seeing a hint of doubt in his brother's eyes.

Balin looks back over the parapet at the queen's party, they have arrived at the bridge. "It's too late now. She is here."

"You lie. You lying whore!"

"Your Majesty, the queen has returned," says the young dwarf Balin had sent with a hesitant voice. He is frightened by the king's shouts. Thorin shoots a dangerous look at the poor lad, but Runhild keeps her focus on him.

"Would I lie to you, my king?" she says simply and calmly.

"S-sorry to disturb, b-but the queen h-has r-r-returned. M-m lord."

Without acknowledging the lad, Thorin bypasses Runhild with a glare. He rushes out the door making his way to the the gates.

"Balin!" Thorin looks around spotting Dori, Nori, and Bofur unloading the chariot and other carts, but Kayley is nowhere in sight. "Where is she?"

"She has retired early." Balin hesitates, "She said she'll greet you at supper."

Thorin storms out much to the entertainment and interests of onlookers.

"Kayley!" His shouts are heard from inside the guest bedroom. Dis steps out closing the door quietly behind her to stand between it and her brother. "Step aside Dis so I can see my wife."

"I'm sorry, Thorin, but your wife is resting. She will see you at supper."

"You cannot keep me from my wife. As your king, I order you to step aside."

"And as your sister, I advise you to accept my queen's wishes."

Thorin leans in with a stare that would send any lowly subject running in the opposite direction. But though he may be Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, his sister was Dis, daughter of Thrain son of Thror. She returns the stare with the same unblinking blue eyes. Thorin continues in a husky low voice. "Dis. I need to see her." She can see the glint of sorrow in his eyes. "I need to know - There have been rumors-"

"I know. I've heard them. But Kayley hasn't. And you know very well this lady behind these doors who stood by you, saved you, would never stoop to the level some would love to assume." Thorin gives in and closes his eyes, diverting his gaze away from his sister's. "Let her rest. She will see you at supper."

Thorin's gaze returns, "Make sure of it," he growls.

Later that evening Thorin sat on edge in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival Kayley as other members of the court arrived to dine.

Finally she arrives and Thorin stands and others follow his move as the recognize their queen arriving in a gown of light blue and gold trim at the hem and bordering the neckline that leaves Kayley's shoulders bare (Thorin swallows his desire to kiss her naked neck and shoulders). However everyone at the table recognized the gown, as beautifully dressed and decorated as it was to fit the role of royalty, it was too simple and definitely not the fashion of dwarves... but rather that of man. Kayley makes her away to her seat beside Thorin, who stands beside her as she sits down and pushes her chair in for her. All the while not taking his pleading gaze off of her as she keeps hers down. As the supper conversation turns to the news update on the rebuilding of Esgaroth all other conversation ceases to listen in carefully to the queen's report, but before Kayley could say anything, Bofur chimes in:

"Ah, well it's comin' along versa nicely. The Great Hall is becoming quite the sight. Esgaroth's army is growing stronger every day. They'll be great allies in time of need thanks to the instruction of Lord Bard and Her Majesty too." Bofur laughs, "You should've seen how Kayley brought the king down on his knees -" Bifur elbows his cousin, "OW!" Bofur got so caught up in the hilarity of Kayley embarrassing Bard in front of his men, a scrimmage that he forgot about the rumor.

"I must say," came in Lady Ganna. "That is quite a gown you are wearing, you're majesty. A pity Runhild is not here to see it, she has taken ill, you see."

"I am sorry to hear it," Kayley responds. And though she must look across Thorin, in his direction to respond to Lady Grenna, she continues to ignore his gaze.

The lady dwarf sitting beside Lady Grenna asks, "Did you acquire that gown from your visit to Esgaroth, my lady?" A wiley smirk crosses her lips as she side-glances over at Lady Grenna.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it was a gift from King Bard himself."

Thorin's gaze suddenly turns dark and suspicious as he is reminded of the horrid words Runhild last spoke to him.

The lady dwarf purposely continues. "You and Lord Bard have become close them have you?"

For the first time since he has seen her after her return, Thorin notices a small smile curve on Kayley's lips. "Why, yes," she answers. "We have accomplished so much together in the past months. I hope the cause of our friendship will strengthen the alliance between our two kingdoms."

"And you have done an exceptional job," Thorin adds sourly. "However from here on out, I will be sending another in your place. I would rather have you by my side."

And for once that night, Kayley looks at Thorin. "I do not think I am very missed at court in my absence, therefore I will continue to see Esgaroth built with the help of my two hands. After all, I have given my word to Bard."

"And what else have you promised him, if I may ask," Thorin snaps. Kayley is left speechless, much surprise with her husband's sudden temper. "Or should I ask if he's given you any promises."

Kayley looks away and reaches for her goblet, "Thorin you're being ridiculous."

"I will not have another man, a respectful lord bearing my wife gifts that she wears in my presence in the presence of my court."

Kayley slams down her goblet. "Thorin Oakenshield, I pray you are not accusing me of such treachery as I fear you might."

"Give me your word, Kayley."

"Thorin," Balin warns. But of course, his king ignores him.

"Leave us," his voice booms and echoes in the dining hall.

"Thorin," Balin try again.

"I said, leave us!" Thorin turns and barks at the others. As they all file out of the hall, Grenna and her friend wearing victorious grins, Dis stops Dwalin outside the door, telling him to stay. They listen in on the argument within.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what, Thorin?" Kayley remains sitting as Thorin towers over her as he stands.

"Did you share his bed?"

"What? Thorin-"

"Answer the question!"

"NO!" Kayley stands. "And I will not be questioned of my unfaithfulness by someone who lacks the honor to his wife!" She starts to leave and Thorin squeezes the finial of her chair, staring down at the seat with hatred in his eyes. Kayley has just made it around the head table when Thorin catches up to her and grabs her harshly by the arm. Kayley turns around and attempts to pull herself free.

"Let go of me, Thorin!"

"I will not have you speak to your king as such."

"My apologies," Kayley answers with gritted teeth. "I forget a king may have as many mistresses, however, heaven help a queen should she be unfaithful. Now let me go!"

"So you do admit it. You shared Bard's bed didn't you!"

Kayley again try to free herself from his iron-grip, "You're hurting me-"

"Didn't you!"

Kayley slaps him across the face sending an echo throughout the hall. When Thorin recovers, his glare is darker and his grip on her arm tightens. He pulls her and shoves her against the wall slamming his own body against hers. He begins to fondle with her skirts, while her hands push against his broad shoulders.

"No! Stop! Stop it!" Thorin ignores her and focuses on the task he has set for himself. Finally his hand finds her thigh and squeezes leaning forward to bite her neck. With a groan mixed with the sound of arousal Kayley attempts to kick his shins, but his body is pinned well centered between her legs, which he managed to separate, that she realizes she's trapped. And the more she tries to shove him away the harder he bites her neck.

Thorin fingers find the sweet spot between her legs and sticks his finger in. Not quite aroused, Kayley let's out another groan. "Stop! Thorin! I don't- I don't - Stop!"

Outside the doors Dwalin holds Dis back from barging in. He wants so much to help Kayley as she does and give Thorin a nice punch to the jaw, however, he is the king. And that poor las in the dining hall with him was his lady.

Thorin removes two fingers now dripping with Kayley's juices proving she is ready. "Turn around," he turns Kayley's body around quickly keeping his body as close to hers as possible to prevent her from fighting back. She let's out a gasp mixed with a sob as her body smacks once more against the cold stone wall as her skirts are lift up from behind her. There's nothing she can do. But be submissive to her king and husband. Could he not care for her sobs and her pleads for him to stop? she wondered.

Thorin relieved his erection from his trousers and pushed himself inside Kayley's opening moving his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of her at a fierce rhythm. One hand slams against the wall to brace himself while his other snakes up her to the neckline of her gown.

Kayley hears his quick breaths through his gritted teeth.

His fingers tighten on the neckline of the gown pulls with a force that rips the front setting her breasts free for him to squeeze and fondle with. Kayley gasps again and hisses at the feel of his rough hands against her tender breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples to harshly.

His head leans close to her ear. She hears the deep growl in his throat. He is close. His hand drops from her breasts to between her legs. She continues to gasp as Thorin suddenly rams himself against her. Tears continue to fall freely as Thorin's usual pleasurable moan is replaced by a growl of frustration that only shoots pain through Kayley's leg as his fingers dig into her thigh as he spills his seed inside her.

Dwalin and Dis stand beside themselves with other onlookers as a moment of silence passes before the door opens and the sight of Thorin sends everyone but the loyal companions, into a scramble to depart the scene. With his steely glare he turns to Dwalin. "Take the queen to her room."

Dwalin, ashamed of his king asks as he walks away, "To your room or the guest's?"

Thorin stops. Turning his head his profile's expression is much saddened. Hurtful he responds, "It is no longer a guest chamber. Take her there." He walks off with his head bowed and his hand reaching up to wipe his eyes.

Dis and Dwalin enter the hall startled by what they see. Kayley is curled on the floor leaning against the wall with red, tear-stained cheeks. At first sight she looks as if she has passed out, the quicken pace of her chest as she sobs quietly reveals she is still conscious. Her breasts are bare for those to see from the tear in her bodice.

Dis acts quickly and kneels beside her. She looks up, "Ori, give me your coat." The young dwarf bashfully keeps his gaze down as he removes his coat and gives it to Dis to wrap around Kayley. Dwaine then kneels as well to scoop up his queen in his arms and the other dwarves part to let them pass.

Kayley's eyes blink open and stares up into the face of her husband's loyal friend then closes her eyes and let the rhythm of Dwalin's strides to her room lull herself to sleep, though the tears continue to race down her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Kayley vomits off the side of her bed into the chamber pot placed there for her by a maid. Once she has stopped she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand then collapses back onto her pillows and inhales. Exhaling she swallows. Her hand moves to her stomach still fairly flat yet bloated. It has to be just a couple more hours before the sun rises, so Kayley lies on her bed closing her eyes in hopes to drift back to sleep. But alas, sleep has been unkind and she lay there with her eyes closed, brow furrowed as many thoughts ran through her head.

It happened during court the past week she stood loyally beside her king dressed in a beautiful red velvet gown lined with soft brown fur along the neckline of her dress, and the bells of her sleeves. Thorin sat beside her wearing a dark emerald tunic and a black robe lined with black fur.

They had made their entrance hand in hand though many whispered noting the queen's cast-down eyes and bowed head. Oh how the queen tried to raise her gaze and look each and every one member of the court in the eye, however the shame and embarrassment she felt made her want to avoid the crowd looking only above their heads or looking down to her past her left shoulder, avoiding Thorin seated at her right. She thought she could hear the whisperings amongst the crowd: "_Rape" "Whore" "Unfit"_ Their whispers seemed to be growing louder. Perhaps it was this sudden anxiety standing vulnerable as their queen for all her subjects to see, or perhaps it was her gown, her cheeks were flushed and she was heating up. Her legs were growing weak and her hands started to shake. As the nausea sank in her vision blurred and she swayed to her right her hands grabbing onto the king's throne as her knees buckled.

Thorin slid off his seat and wrapped his arms around Kayley cradling her against his chest. She was struggling to push away from him, but Thorin resisted and continued to hold her when finally Kayley managed to twist her body away from him and to the surprise and disgust of the court vomited on the floor. Feeling relieved and exhausted, she twisted back into the comfort of Thorin's arms to weak to open her eyes to see her king's expression, her chin covered in vomit as well.

Thorin barks orders then carries her where she could be better examined by Oin. He confirmed she was with child. By his orders, and Dis', Thorin had Kayley taken back to the guest chambers now made the queen's to have her washed and tucked in bed to rest.

Now in the present, the sun has finally risen and she can hear soft footsteps padding past outside her door. Her stomach growls, but Kayley would rather stay in bed. She draws the blankets over her head and attempts to go back to sleep. Her stomach growls again and the pain causes her to curl up in a ball. But when the hunger soon becomes unbearable she finally gets up and dresses herself (while she still can). She walks down to the dining hall where the sounds of benches scraping against the floor echo as those present pay their respect and stand at their queen's entrance. She sits at her place at the front. Thorin isn't here, but this does not concern her. What concerns her is what and how much food she will be able to eat. She reaches for a green apple and bites into. Sitting back in her chair she chews as she watches the others in the hall before her go about eating their breakfast and chatting to one another. She takes another bite and chews. How could she be a queen to these people? How could she have been queen for months and yet still feel like a stranger. An outcast. She longs for companionship. She wishes some of the Company were here with her, unfortunately for her they are all busy with their errands. Balin is to leave with Gloin, Dori, and Bofur back to Dale. And she, by order of the king is to remain here. What if Kili and Fili were here? What if they were still alive? They would certainly keep her company. They would never let anyone disrespect her the way she feels her subjects are treating her. She takes another bite of the apple one after the other. And Bilbo... Dear old Bilbo. She wonders how he's faring back home in his hobbit hole and his little acorn planted in his garden. Kayley, takes another bite of the apple this time as a wish that she can see that brave little hobbit again. He really did save Thorin. Not her. He changed him. "Come back, Bilbo," she says softly to herself.

Dori enters the hall and goes straight towards where Kayley sits slouching in her chair. "My lady," he bows. "The king wishes to see you."

Kayley nods and without a word follows Dori leaving the apple core behind on her empty plate.

Escorting her to the king's study where they find Thorin sitting in his chair behind his desk reading a letter in his hand. Dis is beside him when she sees Kayley and Dori enter.

"Kayley," the king's sister strides over to her with open arms and hugs her warmly, Kayley returning the embrace with a faint smile curving on her lips.

"If you will leave us." Thorin is now standing beside his desk where Dis was with the letter in his hand. The three look at him. But Thorin's eyes remain lock on Kayley's as he says once more, "Please. I would like to be alone with my wife." Dori bows and stumbles out the door. Dis gently squeezes Kayley's arm then follows the dwarf out the door closing it behind her.

Thorin and Kayley stand where they are facing each other, Kayley glancing around the room for no apparent reason but feeling uncomfortable, as Thorin focuses his gaze on her.

"What is it you wish to see me about, my king?" Kayley asks breaking the silence. Thorin blinks then looks back down at the letter in his hand.

"I have a letter from your father." He approaches with the letter offered out to her as if she were a deer, one false step and she will run away.

Kayley accepts the letter and for a moment their fingers touch. Thorin takes another careful step towards her as she reads the letter to herself.

"'We have heard there is to be a new heir of Durin..." Thorin withdraws. Kayley continues, "'Her Ladyship and I write to you, Thorin son of Thrain that we are inviting ourselves into your household to meet your new heir and be there for our daughter your queen as she brings forth our grandchild - child of Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror..."

Kayley's hand shake and her chest tightens. "I-I... There is no possible way my parents could have found out so soon." She looks up at Thorin whose head is bent avoiding her gaze. They both know what each other are thinking: Runhild. News has traveled to the North Downs that a child of Thorin Oakenshield has been conceived; and another woman bore the babe.

"I will tell them it was just a rumor. But it doesn't matter," he walks over to her and gingerly places his hands on her waist and steers her around so their bodies faced each other. The palm of his hand resting on her stomach. "You are baring my child. My heir. That is true."

Kayley steps away from him. "I wish it weren't true." Thorin is lost for words. His hands fall to his side. He feels as if someone knocked the wind out of him. But instantly his expression shifts from hurt to confusion.

"No you don't. How many times have we lain together you have asked me to get you with child."

"It was different," Kayley adds softly.

"How was it different!" Thorin barks. "I've realized I made a mistake. I should have impregnated you on our wedding night. And now you've got your wish." He approaches her with a snarl, "You no longer speak to me unless you must let alone say my name," he hisses. "You hardly ever look at me anymore. You refuse to share my bed... Kayley -"

"You raped me, Thorin!" Thorin steps back. "Yes I wanted your child, but not like this. I wanted your child out of love and yet you bent me over like some whore when I didn't want you and forced yourself upon me out of anger and jealousy! I will bare this child for you Thorin. And I will love it. But I do regret it."

There is silence. And then Thorin speaks:

"You didn't want me."

"That's what you're taking from this? No. I didn't want you," Kayley realized her words were cold but she doesn't care. She feels as if her heart is already broken. "They say I have been unfaithful. But am I not a person, who yearns to be wanted for love. There was a moment of weakness when Bard consoled me in his arms. I could have kissed him." Tears were already sliding down her cheeks. her eyes stained red. "I could have snuck into his bed. And I wanted to just to remember what it felt like to be wanted. But I didn't. I didn't."

This sets Thorin off, but his anger is silent. His eyes pierce her like daggers and after a moment he storms passed her leaving Kayley alone. Once the echoes of his foot falls diminished Kayley burst into sobs where she stands, her hands shaking as they cradle her face.

Thorin storms to the main gates where Balin and his party were readying for their trip to Esgaroth.

"My lord," Balin begins.

"How much gold is being donated to Bard," the king's words are venom. But before Gloin could answer, Thorin darts over to the cart and drags a bag of gold off then a chest. "We have been to generous," he hisses. "Take this back."

Thorin saw to that the gold he removed from the donation was taken back to Thror's Horde. While watching the coins pour and clink on the gold mounds, the shine reflects in his eyes and a shadow crosses his face. Is Dragon Sickness truly ever cured?

Runhild sits in her chair by the fire stroking her belly when the door bangs open startling her, her arms protectively wrapping around her stomach. The door slams shut Thorin barges into the room untying the laces of his trousers. Runhild stands in time for the king to pull her into a rough kiss, biting her lips making her wince. Her arms wrap around his neck as his bite trails down to her neck, she gasps in pleasure.

A wicked smile curves across her lips as she can feel his mark on her flesh. "I'd knew you'd come back to me."

"Kneel," he growls in her ear. She obeys.

Runhild drops to her knees where her king's erection is now free of his trousers. She takes it deep in her mouth, rolling her tongue around its head. Thorin runs entangles his fingers in her hair. When she engulfs his entire length his moans, "Aluë!" His fist tightens in her hair and he holds her there, controlling the bob of her head. Her eyes start to water and she gags. He releases her and she gasps for air only for moment before taking his cock in her hand and flicking her tongue against his tip while stroking.

"Do I please you, my king?" She kisses his tip then down along his length.

"Stand up," he demands and she does so then he turns her around wrapping one hand around her neck kissing hard on her skin to her shoulder, while his other hand snakes down her body, pushing aside the fabric of her robe and teases her between her legs through the light fabric of her shift. All the while his erection piercing her backside.

Breathing in her ear he tears down her robe making her gasp, then rips the straps of her shift so it pooled at her feet. Runhild was now naked and she wrapped one arm up and behind her holding Thorin's head close to her. She wanted him to mark her. And with her hand clasped around the back of his thigh. Thorin's hands began to move, now one groped one of her bare, tender breast making her squirm more than his fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Get on the bed," he growled. He shoves her away giving her ass a firm squeeze and followed her kicking off his boots and undoing his tunic and jerkin and tossing them to the side. He follows her onto the bed crawling on top of her.

He sat up on his knees and started undoing his trousers, Runhild assisted him. As he discarded his trousers Ruinhild placed her fingers over the scar on his torso and kissed it.

Thorin slaps her across her head and grabs her hands, pushing her onto her back and holding her hands above her head, "Do not touch there again," he hisses. Runhild stares back at him with a dangerous look. "Turn around." Reluctantly, Runhild did as he commanded.

He rests the palms along her rear squeezing her cheeks then placing himself at her center before entering her and unmercifully taking her like a whore.

When Thorin gets his release he catches his breath then slides off the bed gathering his clothes.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?" Thorin didn't answer her. Runhild continues, "How long has it been since you've last had a woman beside you to keep you warm as you sleep?"

Thorin slips on his boots then walks towards the door.

Runhild calls after him, "Don't forget I'm the one carrying your child, Thorin Oakenshield! You know it to be true!" Thorin exits, closing the door behind him.

Back in her own room Kayley is curled on her bed sobbing, her face buried in the blankets. Raising her head she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and forces herself out of bed and carries herself over to her desk. She sits down in the chair and finds a sheet of parchment, her inkwell, and a quill then she starts to write wiping away the tears streaming down her face so that her tears wouldn't spoil the letter she desperately wanted to get out.

The next day the letter finds Balin in Esgaroth and he opens it, unwrapping another letter and read carefully the already opened letter addressed to him.

"If I'm not being too bold, might I ask who that letter is from, Master Balin?" Bard asks joining the dwarf in his studies.

"A letter from the Mountain. With another letter addressed... to you..." He holds out his hand to the curious king whom takes it gladly and opens it, his eyes scanning the letter at first then sitting straight in his seat, his eyes taking in what's been written very carefully.

Bard looks away from the letter and over to Balin. "An affair? There's talk of the queen and I having an affair? Well where on earth did this start?" his tone changed as his voiced rises.

Calmly Balin answers, "I myself have heard it from the Mountain, however it's been traced to the lady's last visit."

"And Thorin believes this _gossip_?"

Balin only looks at Bard, which only answers the king's question.

Bard leans back with a scoff. "What has become of your king?" He holds up Kayley's letter to summarize her words, "She truthfully explained it's all false and he treats her as such!" he slams the letter down on the desk unintentionally, however feeling anger for the so called husband of Lady Kayley, who has worked tirelessly to help the rebuilding of hi forefathers' realm.

After a moment of silence, Balin speaks, "This strain in their marriage, with a mistress bearing a pure-blooded son of Durin and the Kayley bearing only a half-blood -"

"What difference does that make whether a child is pure-blood or not," Bard snaps. "That child you speak of is a bastard, a son of a whore. The child Kayley bares is his own heir..." He sighs heavily rubbing his temple.

Balin continues none the less, "This strain in their marriage, I believe, has reawakened the illness inherited from his grandfather, Thror."


End file.
